Time After Time
by kerimack
Summary: *Complete*Kathryn and Sebastian meet as children and their relationship evolves through the years from friends, to rivals to something more. Please R
1. At First Sight

Time After Time 

Author: Kerimack 

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow and manipulate them. 

Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian meet as children and their relationship evolves through the years from friends, to rivals to something more. Please R&R 

Authors Note: This story idea seemed to get the most votes from my poll so here it is. Keep in mind this is an alternate universe fic meaning it doesn't have the same plot points as the film. Not even Annette. 

Chapter 1: At First Sight 

"Kathryn stop squirming. Is that the proper way a young lady behaves?" Tiffani Merteuil's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at her only child who continued to squirm ever so slightly against the leather seat of the limo. When she was met with no reply she demanded "well?" 

Eight year old Kathryn looked from her mother to her father who was busying himself with the latest issue of the Wall street Journal. She was hoping he would pay attention to her and perhaps tell her mother to leave her alone. But, like always, he didn't notice her. With a sigh she sat still and muttered "no mother." 

Tiffani nodded at her "good. I don't need you acting up today. This visit to Mrs. Rosemond's is very important. It could mean the difference between..." 

As her mother rattled on Kathryn tuned her out and instead looked out the window as they passed the vacant landscape. Ugh how she hated the country. Kathryn much rather be in the city with the people, the noise, and all the stores. There was nothing to do in the country besides sit around and watch as the grownups sip tea and talk. She couldn't understand why her mother was so insistent that she come along. Then again she couldn't understand half the things her mother did. 

Tiffani was a gorgeous women, with the grace and finesse most women would kill for. However she was also very cold and unfeeling. It seemed to Kathryn that all she ever cared about was appearances and her reputation. She was always nagging her daughter about this or that, nothing was ever good enough for her. 

Victor Merteuil on the other hand was another story entirely. To Kathryn the man always seemed very mysterious, perhaps because she never saw him that much. In the little time they did spend together she had been completely charmed by him. Kathryn was always hoping to spend more time with him and less with her mother. If it was up to her she would make her mother go to work every day and night so she could stay home and play with her daddy. Surely he wouldn't bug her constantly to act more like a lady. 

As the limo came to a stop outside a set of large, iron gates Tiffani stopped babbling and turned to her daughter. "Let me look at you. Did you rumple your dress? I told you not to Kathryn." 

"Tiffani" her husband acknowledged her for the first time that afternoon "she looks beautiful leave her be." 

Victor reached out and touched Kathryn's dark hair as she looked up at him adoringly "thank you daddy." 

"Well no one has to worry about my girl not looking anything but beautiful. Kathryn is the prettiest girl in all of New York and she knows it don't you honey?" 

Beaming proudly she nodded "that's right daddy." 

Victor wasn't just being bias. With her silky dark hair, big green eyes, and china doll face Kathryn was a very beautiful child and she knew it. Since as far back as she could remember people were always complimenting her on her beauty. It was not a fact that went unnoticed by her mother. 

Her face hard and cold Tiffani demanded "stop doting over her. She doesn't need that ego of hers getting even bigger than it already is." 

"Nonsense" Victor argued good naturally "she's a Merteuil and she should be proud." 

"Whatever you say dear" Tiffani replied icily as she glared over at her daughter. 

The limo came to a stop in front of a large estate that had many steps leading to the front door. Kathryn followed her parents out of the limo and started for the house when her mother pulled her back. She began straightening Kathryn's white dress and ordering her "be quiet, don't talk out of turn and don't embarrass me." 

Finally they headed into the house and were greeted by a maid you escorted them to the parlor room. The house was big and seemed very old to Kathryn. The furniture in her own house seemed old too but shiny somehow. Taking a seat on one of the hard couch's Kathryn watched as her father poured a drink and her mother examined the crystal vase sitting on a table. Already she was incredibly bored and wished something would happen soon. 

Just then the doors opened and an older gentleman walked in. He was handsome with light blond hair and a comfortable, relaxed smile. He seemed younger than her father and a lot more happy. "Well hello you must be the Merteuil's. I'm Edward Valmont, Helen's brother." 

Kathryn watched as her parents shook his hand and greeted him. She noticed the strange way her mother looked at Mr. Valmont. It was the same look she gave their gardener and daddy's friend John who sometimes came over to see her mother. Edward turned his attention to Kathryn and with a charming smile asked "and who is this lovely young women?" 

"Edward this is our daughter Kathryn" Tiffani said as if presenting a new car on a game show. 

Mr. Valmont kneeled down to Kathryn's height "well it's a pleasure to meet you Kathryn." 

With her best smile she gave a little curtsy and replied "the pleasure is all mine Mr. Valmont." 

Edward grinned at her "aren't you the sweetest thing not to mention the prettiest." Standing up he told her parents "she is an absolute beauty, you must be very proud." 

"Yes" her mother responded with a tight smile that masked her annoyance. "So are you married Edward?" 

"No not any more" 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have children?" 

Edward brightened "yes a son, Sebastian. He usually lives with his mother but I have him for the summer. He should be around here somewhere." With a chuckle he said "actually he's probably off terrorizing the staff. Unfortunately he's not quite as well behaved as young Kathryn here." 

As Kathryn heard this she was both excited and a little mad. Maybe if there was someone around to play with she wouldn't be so bored but at the same time she didn't really like the idea of some other kid taking the attention away from her. 

For a little while Kathryn just sat as the adults talked for a long time about nothing that was of interest to her. Edward's sister Helen, who owned the house, joined them. Once again her mother paraded her in front so everyone could ohh and aww over how sweet she was. 

When the conversation started up again Kathryn amused herself by looking out the large picture window. Soon after something caught her attention. An overweight maid and an older man in a uniform were walking around the yard muttering something to each other. They looked very flustered and annoyed as they called out something Kathryn couldn't hear. When their backs were turned from the large oak tree behind them a young boy appeared suddenly and threw water balloons at them. They were filled with water and some sort of brown substance. The servants yelped as they were hit and immediately started chasing after the little boy who ran away into the house. 

Sitting up on the couch expectantly Kathryn waited to see what would happen next. She watched as the boy ran past the doors of the parlor room and stopped to catch his breath. When he looked up he peaked through the door and his eyes fell on Kathryn. She blinked in surprise as he stared at her curiously. This was the first good look she got at the boy and she very much liked what she saw. He had curly blond hair, blue eyes and a nice face. Slowly a smile formed on his face but as quickly as it appeared it soon disappeared when a boisterous voice called out "Master Valmont that was not funny!" 

Immediately he took off running again as the fat women chased after him. Suddenly the sound of screaming and something breaking could be heard. All the adults stopped talking and looked towards the doors wondering what was causing all the commotion. "I think I have an idea" Edward sighed. 

Moments later the boy came bursting in through the parlor room doors with the maid calling after him "come back here you evil little bastard!" 

Mrs. Rosemond calmly got to her feet as she put an arm around her nephew. "It's all right Stella" she told the flustered and embarrassed maid. "I'll take it from here." Looking down at the young boy she scolded him almost playfully "are you causing mischief again Sebastian?" 

Kathryn was in shock. If she ever acted like that when company was around her mother would probably beat her not laugh and find it funny like Mrs. Rosemond and Edward did. 

"Son these are the Merteuils" Mr. Valmont explained as he gestured towards their guests. "This is Edward and Tiffani." Sebastian said nothing only scowled at them in disdain. "And this is their daughter Kathryn. She's about your age Sebastian." 

Pulling away from his aunt Sebastian stared at Kathryn suspiciously before demanding "how old are you?" 

In an uppity tone she declared "eight." 

He smiled smugly "I'm nine." Turning to his father he asked "can I leave now?" 

"Sure but how about you take Kathryn with you and show her around the house?" 

Sebastian groaned "but dad she's a girl!" 

Everyone in the room laughed at this except for Kathryn who scowled. She didn't like being laughed at and right away she decided she hated this boy Sebastian. 

"Sebastian" Edward said in a tone filled with warning. 

"Fine" he huffed. Glancing in Kathryn's direction he made a moving motion and ordered "come on lets go." 

Although she didn't like one thing about this boy, Kathryn much rather go on a tour with him rather than sit for one more minute listening to boring adult conversation. She followed him into the hallway and he began to walk real fast down different corridors. When she had to run to catch up she ordered him "stop! Stop walking so fast." 

"You better catch up Caitlin. I'm not waiting all day for some girl" he called over his shoulder. 

"My name is Kathryn and so what if I'm a girl?" 

Sebastian stopped abruptly and turned to face her "well everyone knows girls aren't as good as boys. They aren't as fast or as smart or as cool." 

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" she exclaimed exasperated. 

He laughed "well I'm a lot faster than you." 

"Only because you're older" 

"And I'm smarter" 

"I get all A's on all my school work." 

Sebastian snorted "yeah probably because you kiss up to the teachers." 

Although that was partially true Kathryn continued "well I play the piano and the violin and I speak French." 

"So do I" he replied smugly "and I speak Italian." 

Kathryn only spoke one language making her feel like a complete idiot. Looking towards the ground she was trying to think of another retort but the only thing she could think to say was "well I'm much cooler than you!" 

"Yeah right" he huffed as he left her and walked out side. 

Following him Kathryn told him "we're not suppose to be out side. You're suppose to give me a tour of the house." 

"Well I'm not so what are you going to do about it cool girl?" 

Once again he was laughing at her and once again it was making her angry. Glaring at him she stepped forward and then pushed him with all her might, sending Sebastian toppling back onto the hard cement. Pulling himself up on his elbows he looked up at her in astonishment. It was the first time in Sebastian's young life that someone dared to stand up to him. It was in that moment that he fell in love with Kathryn Merteuil. 

Kathryn herself was pretty surprised at herself but at the same time quite proud. Holding her head up she marched away from him and walked out onto the lawn. Sebastian got to his feet and called after her "wait! Wait, where are you going?!" 

She didn't bother to slow down but charged ahead. When he caught up to her she explained "I want to go riding so that's what I'm going to do." 

"Are you allowed to go by yourself?" 

"No" Kathryn shrugged as she spotted what looked like stables in the distance. 

Sebastian was very impressed by this but tried to hide it by playing cool. "Well I'm coming too." 

"Fine" she shrugged even though she was happy he was. "But if we get in trouble I'm telling them it was your idea." 

He laughed "I don't care my father lets me do whatever I want." 

"Why? 

"My mom says because he feels guilty about screwing his secretary and having me walk in on it." 

"Oh" Kathryn replied a little confused. "Well my mother thinks my father is screwing the maid." 

Sebastian sighed "yeah fathers do that." 

Kathryn was going to ask him what that meant when he announced "we're here. They're not just going to let us take the horses you know." 

Ignoring him she walked into the smelly barn and looked around for an adult. A tall man with a beard soon approached them "can I help you children?" 

"Yes we want to go riding" Kathryn explaining curtly. 

The older man studied the two children a minute before telling him "I don't think that's a good idea. Not until you have an adult with you." 

Giving the man her best smile she pleaded "please? We really want to go and I am a very good rider sir." 

"I'm sorry but no" he said firmly then turned back around. 

Sebastian shrugged and turned to leave when Kathryn called out in a voice so full of malice no one in there right mind would ever think it belonged to an eight year old. "If you don't let us go ridding I'll tell my mother you called us a bunch of bad words and tried to touch me." 

It was hard to say who was more shocked by this the stable hand or Sebastian. Both gawked at her in shock but Kathryn only crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "You..." The stable hand muttered. 

"Get us our horses" Kathryn demanded. 

The stable hand was smart enough to know that the word of a child, especially a rich child, could be a dangerous thing. God knows what this little girl was capable of so with a heavy sigh the man turned and gathered two horses for the children. 

Kathryn smiled triumphantly as Sebastian walked up beside her stunned. "See I'm much cooler than you" she told him as she walked up to a large black stallion. The man helped her get on the horse and then Sebastian who threw the helmet he gave him to the floor. "I'm not wearing a helmet." 

"Me neither it will mess up my hair" Kathryn told him. 

Seeing that Kathryn was distracted with getting her feet in the stirrups Sebastian grinned and kicked his horse who immediately galloped out of the barn. Scowling Kathryn didn't want to be left behind so she started her horse and chased after him. Even though they were young both were pretty experienced riders. They spent the whole afternoon racing and galloping through woods and brush. They were both having so much fun they completely forgot about there parents and the fact that it was getting dark out. 

Finally though Kathryn noticed that the sun had been replaced by the moon and she stopped her horse. "We should get back before they come looking for us." 

"Ok" Sebastian agreed disappointed that their fun had to end. 

"How do we get back?" 

Looking around Sebastian realized he didn't know where he was. If it was light out he might but he had never really been out on the property at night. "Uh...I'm not sure." 

"What?! You mean we're lost?" 

"Calm down, don't be such a baby" 

  
"I'm not a baby." 

"Yeah you are" he mocked "you're probably afraid of the dark!" 

Scowling Kathryn hissed "shut up idiot! I'm going to find my own way back." 

"Sure you will" he laughed as Kathryn started to gallop away from him. 

After awhile he couldn't see her horse anymore and Sebastian began to get a tad nervous. He wasn't too terribly found of the dark himself plus he knew Kathryn didn't know how to get home by herself so he was a little worried. 

Then suddenly he heard a loud shriek followed by a horses nay. Galloping in the direction Sebastian soon came upon Kathryn kneeling on the ground minus her horse. Getting off his horse he kneeled down beside her "are you ok?" 

Kathryn nodded "yes the horse saw something and jumped. I fell and he ran away." 

"Well it's ok maybe we can-" Sebastian was interrupted when his own horse suddenly took off in the other direction. "Aww man!" 

"Now what are we going to do?" She asked in a soft voice. 

Normally Sebastian would scream at her and blame her for all of this but this time he didn't. Instead he gave her a half smile and told her "it will be ok we'll find a way home." 

"Ok" Kathryn replied as he helped her to her feet. Her pretty white dressed was now covered in mud stains and if she did ever manage to get home her mother would surely kill her. "My dress is all dirty" she sighed. 

"So? We have bigger problems right now Kathryn" 

"You don't understand" she explained "when my mother sees this she'll throw a fit. She'll never let me go riding again." 

"Just give her a phony apology. Works on my parents every time." 

"My parents are different than yours. All they care about is what other people think" she sighed. 

Sebastian nodded in understanding "yeah your mother kind of looks like a bitch." 

"Hey!" Kathryn said defensively but then began to laugh "actually you're right. She is kind of a bitch!" 

He smiled when she laughed and told her "you know you're all right for a girl." 

"I know" she told him arrogantly. 

Both children laughed when all of a sudden a land rover pulled up beside them and there parents hopped out. "Oh my god!" Tiffani exclaimed looking more angry then relieved. "Where have you been?" Before Kathryn could reply her mother looked her over in disdain and hissed "what did you do to your new dress?" 

Edward meanwhile ran up to his son and embraced him "we were so worried about you son." 

"Dad" Sebastian sighed embarrassed "I'm fine." 

"Come here you" his aunt Helen laughed as she pulled him into a hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again, ok?" 

As her own mother and father scolded her Kathryn looked over at Sebastian and envied him slightly. "Are you listening to me young lady?" 

Kathryn blinked up at her mother "yes I'm sorry but we-" 

"There will be plenty of time to explain in the car on the way home. Lets get going" grabbing Kathryn by the arm Tiffani led her to the limo where her father was already waiting. She continued to lecture her daughter but Kathryn wasn't paying any attention. Instead she looked over her shoulder at Sebastian. He grinned at her and she smiled back. From that moment on they would be forever linked. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	2. End of Innocence

Time After Time 

Summary: Ten year old Kathryn returns to the Rosemond estate looking to reconnect with Sebastian but not everything goes as planned. 

Chapter 2: End of Innocence 

"Can you _please_ put the phone away?" Tiffani asked with her typical annoyed sigh. "I don't want to have to spend the entire trip explaining to people why my husband can't leave his work at home." 

Victor barely gave his wife a glance as he continued on with the phone conversation. However Tiffani was not to be ignored "VICTOR hang up the god damn phone this instant!" 

Sending a dangerous glare her way he replied into the receiver "I'll get back to you later on that." Calmly he turned the phone off and snarled at his wife "you'll be smart to keep your trap shut while I'm discussing business." 

"Or you'll what?" 

"Or I'll cut back on that hefty allowance you've been getting" he threatened. 

"You can't do that! I'm calling the lawyer!" 

"Oh is he another one of your lovers you're seeing behind my back?" 

Tiffani flushed at her husband's words "you will not speak about such things in front of Kathryn." 

Upon hearing her name ten year old Kathryn glanced away from the window and looked over at her parents. At this point there fighting was nothing new to her. Frankly she had become accustomed to it but that didn't stop it from bothering her. 

Victor glanced down at his daughter with a soft smile "I'm sorry about that darling." 

"Its ok daddy" Kathryn replied giving his a half smile. 

"Don't you dare try and turn her against me" Tiffani warned as she glanced between the two sitting opposite her in the limo. 

Kathryn said nothing she only glared hard at her mother. The truth of the matter was she blamed all her parents' marital difficulties on her mother. She was so shrewish and cold that no man could possible stand her. Kathryn considered it a small miracle her father had for this long. Still she had a little bit of adolescent optimism left and really believed her parents would eventually work things out. 

When Victor seemed to go back to his work once again Tiffani turned her criticism back on her daughter. With a distasteful glance she asked "Kathryn why couldn't you have worn that white dress I picked out for you?" 

Smoothing out the silk fabric of her simple but elegant black dress she told her "mother I'm sick of white and black is much cooler. Besides I'm ten now, I can pick out my own clothes thank you." 

Actually Kathryn's new sense of fashion could be contributed to seeing a photo of Audrey Hepburn a few months back and then watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. After that she went to her room and disposed of anything that she deemed too "childish." From then on everything would be clean couture lines. No more hideous print dresses that her mother insisted on dressing her in. Kathryn threw out her teen magazines and replaced them with Vogue and Elle. 

Tiffani hadn't been too impressed with her daughter's new found love for fashion. When Kathryn started demanding to wear what she picked out and dispensing of the clothes her mother laid out for her, Tiffani had attempted to put her foot down. However in the past few years her daughter had grown into quite a sneaky and manipulative child. She would order clothes through the mail and have the maids bring them to her discreetly while "accidentally" ruining or disposing of the other clothes. 

It wasn't that Kathryn looked bad; on the contrary she looked beautiful and elegant. It was embarrassing for Tiffani to walk into a room and have a ten year old look better than her. However no matter what she threatened her with Kathryn ignored her and did as she wanted. 

"Victor do you think this in the appropriate way for a ten year old CHILD to dress?" 

He glanced down at his daughter and replied "what's wrong with it? She looks very sophisticated. Very Holly Golightly." 

"Thank you daddy" she beamed at the compliment while her mother stewed in her seat. 

They were quite for the rest of the drive to the Rosemond estate. After the last time a little over two years ago the Merteuil's had not been back. Well Victor and Tiffani had but Tiffani had refused to bring Kathryn along after the 'incident' as she liked to call it. Her mother still hadn't forgiven her for running off with Sebastian for half the night and more importantly running her new dress. 

At the thought of Sebastian Kathryn smiled slightly. In the past two years she had not forgotten about him but she wondered if had forgotten her. Ever since she started her elite prep school which was coed she was becoming more and more aware of boys as were all her friends. The older she got the more she started to realize there appeal. However most of the boys at Hanover were nothing special to Kathryn. _Sebastian_ was special. 

"Are you coming?" Tiffani demanded waking Kathryn from her thoughts. 

She blinked up in surprise at her mother, realizing that the car had stopped and her parents were waiting for her. Getting out she followed after them as they entered the large house. Upon arriving they were greeted once again by Helen Rosemond. She welcomed her parents with hugs and handshakes then turned her attention of Kathryn. With her typical kind smile she greeted her "oh my, is this young Kathryn? It's only been two years and look how grown up you look!" Cupping her chin she shook her head and marveled "such a lovely child. You must be so proud." 

Kathryn wasn't really sure who she was talking; to her parents or her but she smiled politely any way. "Thank you Mrs. Rosemond." 

Just then four boys came running down the stairs all talking and laughing loudly. Kathryn looked amongst them and immediately spotted Sebastian. He looked just as she had remembered him except better. Sebastian was taller and his eyes seemed even more blue. 

However the boys just walked past the group as if they didn't see them. Rolling her eyes Mrs. Rosemond called out "Sebastian come here for a second." 

As Sebastian turned around they all did looking slightly annoyed. With a heavy sigh he walked up to his aunt "yes?" 

"Sebastian you remember the Merteuil's don't you?" 

He answered her with a shrug and she sighed "well you remember Kathryn at least?" 

For the first time he glanced over in her direction. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Sebastian replied simply "no. Can we go now?" 

"Yes just behave yourself and don't go in that shed by the pond" she warned him. 

"All right" he told her before running off with his friends in tow. 

Kathryn watched them leave and couldn't help but feel pained. She couldn't believe he didn't remember her, everyone remembered her, everyone liked her. Why not him? 

Mrs. Rosemond must have seen Kathryn's hurt expression because she leaned over and whispered "don't worry about him dear. He's at that age where young men try to put on an act." 

Kathryn just smiled sweetly as she followed her parents into the sitting room. Twenty minutes of this and she was nearly going out of her mind with boredom. Deciding she couldn't take one more minute of this she excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

Instead of going to the lavatory however, she wandered around the house looking for something to do. Walking past the back terrace she stopped when at the sound of raucous laughter. Peaking out Kathryn stopped Sebastian and his friends sitting on the lounge chairs. Deciding she wanted to see what they were up to she walked out and found them laughing and smoking. Kathryn was surprised but she hid it as she strolled out and asked casually "what are you doing?" 

All the boys except for Sebastian looked up at her with scared, wide eyes as if they had been caught by an adult. "Nothing" they said in unison while trying to put the cigarettes out. 

"Yeah right" she scoffed rolling her eyes. 

Sebastian meanwhile continued to puff away on his cigarette as he eyed Kathryn. Calmly and coldly he told her "get lost Caitlin." 

"It's Kathryn" she told him just as coldly. 

"Whatever" 

"Dude" one of his buddies interjected "let her stay, she's hot" 

Judging by the smiles all the boys gave her it seemed they would agree however Sebastian only turned up his nose and sneered "she's only ten guys. She's still a kid." 

"So?" One of them whispered in his ear. 

Rolling his eyes Sebastian got to his feet and ordered them "come on lets go down to the shack and hang out." As he walked by Kathryn he stopped and warned her in a menacing tone "don't you dare open your mouth to anyone about this. You didn't see anything and you don't know where we went understand?" 

"Fine" Kathryn muttered as he turned around and followed his friends down the lawn. Watching them leave she practically seethed with anger over Sebastian's treatment of her. No one, male or female, treated her like that. She couldn't believe he called her a child and he couldn't even remember her name! 

With her fists clenched Kathryn turned back to the house thinking how unfair it was that just because Sebastian was a boy he was allowed to act however he wanted but she had to sit inside and be the perfect debutante. She would love to pay Sebastian back for embarrassing her but she couldn't... 

Turning back around something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Resting on one of the tables was a pack of cigarettes with a packet of matches that one of the boys must have forgotten. Bending down she picked them up and examined them. Slowly a smile formed on her face as an idea came to her. 

Tucking the items into her small purse she hid them away until later and went back into the house. Sebastian would get his soon enough. 

****** 

Since the Merteuil's were staying the night Tiffani insisted that Kathryn go to bed early. Normally she could give a damn when her child went to sleep but an always she had to put on appearances that her daughter was the perfect child. Kathryn had agreed but only because she had other plans that night. 

After dinner (which Sebastian had skipped in favor of going swimming with his friends) Kathryn had heard his father mention that Sebastian would probably be out until late since his friend was staying the night. This gave her the perfect opening for her plan. 

When she heard her parents go into the study with Helen and Edward, Kathryn quickly threw her dress back on and as quietly as possible exited the house. Although the grounds were very dark at night, just as she remembered them to be, she had little trouble finding the shed Mrs. Rosemond had warned her nephew away from. 

Standing off by the pond it looked to be the remnants of an old fishing house that was now under construction. Kathryn assumed Helen didn't want Sebastian and his friends messing around with the place before it was finished and if something were to happen to it she would be very upset. 

Smirking Kathryn opened her purse and pulled out the pack of cigarette and matches. Pulling one from the pack she brought it to her lips and then lit it. Seeing as she had never once smoked anything in her life her immediate reaction was of course to cough and then nearly vomit. God it was disgusting! Why would people ever do this? 

Although the cigarette was making her sick Kathryn continued to smoke it while she coughed and tried to control her gags the whole time. Then when the bud was three fourths of the way gone she held it in her hand while she lit another match then carelessly flicked it onto some old wood resting beside the house. Immediately it caught fire and started to burn quickly. 

Kathryn stood and watched it for a moment before planting her cigarette bud strategically near bye so that someone was sure to find it. When everything was to her liking she ran back to the house and entered through one of the back entrances that led upstairs. Then went to her own room and quickly dressed back in her nightgown. 

Now securely in her room she watched as the adults ran outside towards the fire. Smiling in satisfaction at her handiwork Kathryn got back in bed. She laid there was awhile not sleeping when Edward's harsh voice wafted down the hall "I know about the cigarettes Sebastian and I know you are to blame for that fire!" 

"But dad we weren't even by the shack I swear. We were-" 

"I don't want to here it" Edward bellowed. "This time you will be punished!" 

At that Kathryn got out of her bed and rested her ear against the heavy wood door. "Dad" Sebastian pleaded "you never punish me." 

"Well this time you went to far. For now until the rest of the summer you are to have no friends over and you will be in bed by nine." 

"But dad-" 

"That's the end of it Sebastian now go to bed!" 

When she heard Edward's retreating footsteps Kathryn opened the door and saw Sebastian standing miserably in the hallway looking after him. When he saw her he scowled and demanded "what?" 

Smiling sweetly Kathryn tossed him the cigarettes and matches "I thought you're friend might want theses back. He left them on the terrace this afternoon. Good night." As she closed the door Kathryn relished the look of shock on Sebastian's handsome face. He wasn't likely to forget her name now. 

****** 

The following day Kathryn relaxed out of the terrace letting the sun wash over her as she sipped her water with lemon. Since Mrs. Rosemond had some meeting to do to her parents were off doing there own thing. Her father had gone back into the city for work and her mother was off doing god knows what. Kathryn didn't care so long as it didn't entail bothering her. 

With a smile she reached for her drink beside her but instead someone grabbed her wrist. Kathryn's eyes flew open as she saw Sebastian standing in front of her looking angry. "You think you're real smart don't you?" 

Pulling away from him she replied curtly "yes I do." 

He shook his head "well you're not. I know you're the one who set me up and I'm going to make sure everyone finds out about." 

Kathryn didn't flinch once at his words. She knew Sebastian was smart enough to figure out she was behind the fire but she wasn't worried in the slightest that she would be blamed for it. With a confident smile she sat back in her seat and told him "go right ahead." 

Sebastian nodded trying to hide his surprise at her lack of fear "I will." 

As he started for the house Kathryn called after him "but they'll never believe you." 

"Says you" he retorted turning around. "My aunt adores me and would believe anything I told her." 

She nodded "that's true but you see she also knows you and she thinks she knows me. You're her bratty, trouble making nephew, and I'm just an angelic, sweet ten year old. Do you really think anyone would take your word against mine?" 

Sebastian opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. He knew she was right and the more he thought about it the angrier it made him but at the same time he had to admit that he was a little impressed. Approaching her slowly he eyed her curiously prompting Kathryn to look up at him and ask "what?" 

"It's just...you planned all of this just to get me back for being mean to you. It's almost...impressinve." 

Containing a smile Kathryn replied "thank you" before turning back to the latest issue of Vogue in front of her. 

With a sigh Sebastian sat down beside her. They said nothing to one another for awhile then finally Sebastian broke and muttered to her "I didn't forget who you were." 

Kathryn, who hadn't really been reading, pretended not to have hear him "what was that?' 

"I said I never forgot about you. I just pretended to because..." 

"You wanted to look cool in front of your friends" she finished for him. 

He shrugged "yeah I guess. I can't help it those losers look up to me. I'm sort of there role model so I have to appear cool to them." 

She tilted her head in thought "that's sort of sad." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "you're still as snotty as I remember. God I can't believe you burned down that house just to pay me back." 

"Oh please" she sighed "I'm sure you've done a lot more worse things." 

He shrugged when grinned mischievously "well there was this one time with the nanny when I took some pictures of her and the gardener having sex! It was so funny when she got fired and started crying. The bitch never should have rat me out to my dad." Kathryn laughed at his misdeeds along with him but then Sebastian stopped and leaned into her just a little bit. When he brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face Kathryn nearly blushed. "You're even prettier than the last time I saw you" he whispered. 

When she smiled Sebastian began to lean in a little more until there faces were almost touching. Kathryn could feel his breath on her and she knew he was about to kiss her. She had never been kissed before and was more than a little nervous but at the same time she wanted it more than anything in the world. Just as Sebastian was cupping her chin and bringing his mouth to hers a loud, obnoxious voice rang out "Sebastian! What do you think you're doing? You're suppose to be helping with the clean up!" 

Pulling away he frowned "god it's my new nanny." 

Kathryn laughed "you have a nanny?" 

"My father hired her after 'I' burned down the shack." Getting to his feet suddenly he grabbed Kathryn by the hand and pulled her up "come on lets go inside before she gets her fat ass up here." 

Laughing Kathryn followed him as they ran back into the house. She started to go upstairs but Sebastian stopped her "no in the study. She'll never find us in there." 

Following behind him they went to the study and Sebastian opened the door but stopped before going in. "What?" Kathryn whispered. However when she saw what stopped him in his tracks she didn't need an answer. On the desk a mere ten feet away from them was her mother and his father fucking. There backs were to there children and they were so caught up in what they were doing they didn't notice they weren't alone. 

Backing away from the door Kathryn walked upstairs with Sebastian following behind. She was too shocked to say anything but Sebastian wasn't "god that was so gross. You would think they would have the decency to do it in a bedroom like normal people." 

Whipping around to face him Kathryn spat "you would think they would have the decency not to do it at all! I can't believe she would do that to my father." 

Sebastian shrugged "what's the big deal. I'm sure my father's not the first guy she's done it with since marrying your dad." 

As he said it Kathryn realized it was probably true. She also realized that her mother was the one to blame for all her parents marital difficulties and why her father was never around just as Kathryn had always suspected. Still she didn't want to admit that to Sebastian and replied "that's not true." 

"Yeah right that's probably why your dad high tailed it out of here as soon as possible." 

"Shut up!" She yelled at him "the only person I blame for this is you and your father!" 

"Why?" 

"Oh please everyone knows your father sleeps with lots of women. He probably seduced my mother just like you were trying to seduce me." 

"That's ridiculous" he exclaimed. 

Kathryn turned away and started for her room but Sebastian pulled her back "Kathryn wait-" 

She yanked her arm away from him and hissed "leave me alone. I never want to see you again." As it happened she wouldn't, not for a couple years anyway. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	3. A Day In the City

Time After Time 

Summary: Three years after their last encounter Kathryn and Sebastian once again run into each other and this time are forced to spend the day together. 

Chapter 3: A Day In the City 

"Sebastian" Edward Valmont called to his only son "Sebastian come on we're going to be late." 

Looking over his shoulder briefly at his father Sebastian sneered at him before turning back to the pretty blond in front of him. She was older than him, maybe sixteen or seventeen but definitely interested. Every time Sebastian smiled or whispered something to her she would giggle seductively and rub her leg up against his. If it wasn't for his annoying father nagging him to leave he could probably get the girl to leave with him. 

Only fourteen and already Sebastian had quite a way with women. Unlike most of his peers who were going through the typical awkward phase, he had grown more confident then ever. All the guys at his prestigious prep school were still filling into there bodies, going through voice changes and dealing with the embarrassing problem of pimple removal. Not Sebastian however for puberty had only made him more attractive. Not a single blemish had ever graced his beautiful face, his eyes were still an incredible shade of blue and he had a lean body that wore his designer suits well. 

All of this coupled with his charm and intellect helped him get anything he wanted. That and his huge bank account. In the past several years the Valmont name had only grown in the business world and had made him and his father very wealthy. This only helped him to be all the more appealing to women, who always fell all over themselves for him completely oblivious that he was only fourteen. 

Although he was young there was something about him that made him seem so much more mature than his peers. It wasn't his clothes or designer accessories but the air of confidence that he seemed to have about himself. One minute Sebastian could be charming and sweet and the next he would be brooding and bored. This mix was how he got Mary Andrews in bed with him last summer at the beach house. She was older and very sexy so Sebastian was more than happy to hand over his virginity to her. 

The girl sitting in front of him, Beth something or other, wasn't as hot but she would do. Leaning closer to her Sebastian let his fingers gently brush across her bare thigh as he whispered "maybe we could get out of here and-" 

"Sebastian! Lets go NOW!" His father bellowed as he stood by the doorway of the restaurant impatiently. 

Frowning he glared over at his father before turning back to the blond. "I have to get going he's so fucking moronic. Can't do anything without is only son." 

The girl giggled which was sort of annoying but he smiled anyway. "Will you call me?" 

He shrugged playing it cool Sebastian got to his feet "we'll see. I'm suppose to go back to Europe in a few days and I'm not sure if I'll have the time." 

"Wow you live in Europe? That's so cool!" 

"It has it's moments" taking her hand he kissed it letting his eyes lock on hers. "It was lovely meeting you. Maybe I'll see you before I leave." 

"Ok, yeah that would be awesome. Bye Sebastian, call me" she gushed but he had already turned around. Awesome? Who the fuck said that anymore? He definitely wasn't going to be wasting his energy on that twit. Still hanging out with her was much more appealing that spending the afternoon with his father. 

"Finally" Edward sighed as Sebastian approached him. "We're never going to make the game if we don't get going." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he walked past him and out the door. It was a beautiful August day, not to hot not to cool and how was he spending it? Going to a fucking baseball game with his father. What the hell did he care about the Yankees? Sebastian never really had an interest in sports, not the kind with men anyway. However since he had arrived in the city in June he hadn't really spent any time with his father which was pretty fine by him. But when his mother found this out she insisted to her ex husband that he spend some quality time with his son. Sebastian couldn't fathom how that equaled his spending the day in some hot stadium but whatever. 

Walking up beside him his father asked with a sly grin "did you get her number?" 

"Yeah" Sebastian replied in his typical bored tone. Fishing out the piece of paper she had given him with her cell number on it he threw it away carelessly. "Nothing interesting." 

Edward chuckled "you're only fourteen Sebastian. That's entirely too young to be jaded about women already." 

"Well look at who my role model is" he told him. 

"I suppose you have a point there..." Edward trailed off. 

Sebastian continued to walk along until he realized his father wasn't beside him any more. Looking back he noticed him standing by the curb looking over at the Plaza hotel. He walked up to him "what is it?" 

"Oh I think I see someone I know. I'm just going to go say a quick hello" 

Rolling his eyes he followed after his father grumbling "I thought we were in a hurry." 

Sebastian wasn't at all surprised to see the person Edward needed to talk with was a women. She was beautiful in that way that older society women were. As she stepped out of her long black limo and his father approached her Sebastian realized he recognized the women. It was Tiffani Merteuil. 

"Oh Jesus" he muttered under his breath. Why did they have to run into that bitch and why did his father look so interested? Sebastian had thought he had seen the last of her three years ago when he caught his father nailing her. After they left the country house that summer he had seen her on two other occasions. Both times had been at his house, when she was supposedly 'visiting' with his father. 

That had been awhile ago so Sebastian had figured the little fling or whatever it had been, was over. However even standing from a distance he could still tell his father was coming on to her and she seemed to eat up every word. Rolling his eyes Sebastian called out "dad don't we have to go? We're going to be late." 

His father turned back at him then back at Tiffani. Sebastian could tell he was deciding weather to go like planned to the game or go screw around with her. He was pretty confident what he would choose. If it was between quality time and pussy his father would choose pussy every time and Sebastian really couldn't blame him. 

"Now?" He heard Tiffani ask in a loud whisper. "But I have Kathryn with me." 

At the sound of that oh so familiar name Sebastian perked up. He hadn't thought about Kathryn Merteuil in awhile, not after she got pissed at him and refused to talk to him over something that was entirely not his fault. How was he to blame because her mother was a ho? Still he looked past the adults and glanced over at the limo. He wondered if she was inside but he couldn't tell because of the tinted windows. 

Finally his father broke away from Tiffani and came back to him with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry son but I don't think we're going to make that game. Mrs. Merteuil and I haven't seen each other in awhile and we would like some time to catch up." 

"You mean you want some time to fuck" he said not bothering to hide his annoyance. "Well what am I suppose to do while you're getting your rocks off?" 

Edward sighed at his sons bluntness "well that's the thing. Normally I would let you just go off on your own but, you see Tiffani's daughter is with her. Kathryn, you remember Kathryn don't you?" 

"Yeah" 

"Well I told Tiffani you wouldn't mind looking after her while we got...reaquainted." 

Sebastian smiled at the idea of baby-sitting Kathryn "oh really, you want me to _look_ after her?" 

Edward's eyes narrowed as he put a firm hand on his son's shoulder "now look Sebastian, Kathryn is younger than you and a very upstanding young lady. You are to pull none of your usual stunts on her understand? If I find out you so much as touched her hand you'll be spending next summer at St. Benedicts." 

Rolling his eyes he muttered "fine then what the hell are we suppose to do?" 

His father pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to him "I don't care just stay in the hotel." 

"So we _can_ get a room?' 

"No! I mean it Sebastian no funny business, she's only thirteen for Christ's sake." 

"Relax" Sebastian told him as he headed into the hotel "I'll be a perfect gentleman." 

The two walked into the lobby of the hotel and Sebastian took a seat in one of the plush chairs as they waited for Tiffani and Kathryn. Edward had gone to go get a room when Tiffani walked in. Sebastian sneered at her until he saw Kathryn following behind her. It had been three years since the last time he had seen her and if it was possible she was even more beautiful. With her dark hair cut at her shoulders it framed her pretty face perfectly. Her green eyes were just as striking as he remembered and her body now had curves it didn't have three years ago. 

When Tiffani came in several eyes turned to her until they noticed the striking creature behind her. Kathryn was like a younger, more appealing version. She walked with a confident strut that far outmatched her mothers. As Tiffani approached him he noticed Kathryn look over at him. Her eyes flickered in surprise for a moment before becoming cool once again. "Hello Sebastian" Tiffani purred. 

"Mrs. Merteuil" he greeted her with an equally phony smile. 

Before he could say anything more his father came up behind her "all set, shall we?" 

Tiffani smiled up at him as she took his arm "of course. Now Kathryn remember what I said and remember obey Sebastian." 

"Of course mother" she said with a tight smile. 

"You two kids have fun!" Sebastian called out. When there parents had disappeared into the elevator Kathryn's smile dropped and she looked over at him with a look that screamed of contempt. Sebastian however smiled at her "hello Kathryn." 

"Sebastian" she replied in a cold even voice. 

"All ready to obey me?" 

"Go fuck yourself asshole" she retorted before strutting past him. 

Sebastian sat there momentarily stunned at her harshness before getting to his feet and following after her. Kathryn ignored him as she walked into the bar and took a seat at a table. Sebastian pulled up a seat as well "I see you've expanded your vocabulary since the last time we met." 

"Yes and I see you haven't become any more clever" she shot back as she crossed her legs. 

"You know I recall you being more charming the last time we met." Sebastian moved his hand towards her hand resting on the table. Gentle stoking it with his finger he told her "you were also much more friendly if memory serves." He was of course referring to their almost kiss. They were only children then but he still remembered it clearly as if it was yesterday. 

Kathryn quickly yanked her hand away and spat "oh please, I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Yeah right" he sighed as he pulled out a cigarette from his jacket and lit it. "You wouldn't happen to still be pissed at me because of what we walked in on?" 

"No I don't blame you for wrecking my parents marriage, I blame your dirt bag father." 

"Yeah well it takes two baby and the way I here it their marriage was in the toilet long before my father came around" he sneered. "Besides I didn't exactly see her protesting going upstairs to fuck my father...again." 

"Shut up!" Kathryn hissed showing sudden emotion. "God you're so...vile." 

"Vile? What have you run out of nasty words to call me?" 

Before Kathryn could retort the waitress came up to them and Kathryn smiled sweetly and ordered a water with lime. Giving the pretty red head a smile Sebastian ordered a martini. "It's all right" he told her before she could ask for id "my father cleared it, the name's under Valmont if you want to check." 

The girl, barely out of college, smiled impressed "no that ok, I trust you. I'll be right back with your order." 

When she left Kathryn dropped her smile and rolled her eyes "god you're unbelievable." 

"What's the big deal, it's just a martini it's not like-" 

"Not the drink I'm referring to the way you handled her. 

Sebastian grinned "impressive wasn't it?" 

"Hardly. I've been hearing about this supposed reputation of yours all summer and now after witnessing it...well it's rather pathetic. You're turning out just like dear old dad." 

Sebastian was growing ever tired with her bitchy attitude. He was use to having girls fawn all over him not treat him like trash. Another minute of princess Kathryn and he would have to ditch her no matter what he told his father. Sitting up in his seat he spat back "how about you? Acting like little Miss. Sweet and innocent when all you really are is a nasty little bitch." 

"Ouch that hurt" she replied sarcastically. 

"You know I'm the one who's getting the short end of the stick here. Instead of enjoying one of my last days in the city I'm stuck baby-sitting a child." 

"I am not a child." 

He scoffed "please, you're only thirteen." With a smile he leaned across and whispered "and I bet you're still a virgin." 

For the first time that afternoon Kathryn had no sharp retort. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Finally she hissed "you know nothing about me so kindly fuck off." 

"Gladly" Sebastian looked over and noticed two teenage girls sitting at a nearby table. He needed to get away from the queen bee in front of him so without another word he got up and walked over to them. "Hello ladies mind if I join you?" 

Of course they didn't so Sebastian spent the next fifteen minutes talking with them. They were visiting New York from Miami and were going on and on about everything they'd done since they got there. They were sort of annoying and under normal circumstances Sebastian would get up and leave but they were better than Kathryn. 

As they were talking about some party they went to the previous night, Kathryn suddenly approached them. "There you are Sebastian" she greeted him in a strange tone. 

"What do you want?" 

"You're nanny's been looking all over for you. You have to stop running off like this." 

The girls regarded her with shock "nanny?" 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sebastian demanded. 

"Sebastian" she said with mocking sternness. "Mom and dad told you not to use language like that." Looking over at the girls she gave them an apologetic smile "I'm so sorry about my younger brother. He's going through his rebellion stage that all twelve year olds go through I guess. We're hoping it will pass. I hope he wasn't pestering you too much." 

"What?!" Sebastian yelled "don't pay any attention to her, she's full of shit." 

"It's ok" one of the girls said as they stood up. "We had no idea how young he was. He seemed so mature." 

"Well appearances can be deceiving" Kathryn replied with a nod. 

"She's lying, I swear. I'm fourteen!" 

The girls smiled at him "uh huh, nice meeting you Sebastian." 

When the girls left Kathryn turned to him and burst out laughing "fucking idiots." 

"You bitch" he snarled "that wasn't funny." 

She continued laughing "from my view point it's hysterical. Oh come on don't pout Sebastian I'm sure they're plenty of nit wits around for you to nail." 

"You really are something I'll give you that" he replied shaking his head. In all honesty Sebastian wasn't so much pissed as impressed. Kathryn was a bitch but she was also smart which was a rare combination in people there age. 

"I know" 

Standing up Sebastian looked her over before suggesting "you know you and I could make a good team..." 

"Maybe...but I don't think so." 

"Why?" With a smirk he asked "are you a lesbian?" 

Kathryn let out a short laugh "you wish." She then turned around, grabbed her purse and walked out of the bar. 

Sebastian followed after her "where are you going?" 

"I've had enough of this waiting around for them to get done shit. I'm going shopping" 

He pulled her back "wait we're suppose to stay in the hotel." 

She shrugged "you're point being? You always do what you're told Sebastian?" 

"Of course not" he smiled. "Fine if you're going I'm coming with you." Caressing her cheek he mocked "someone has to look after little Kathryn." 

Yanking her head away she walked out to her awaiting limo "ok first we'll go to Barneys, then Saks-" 

"No fucking way am I spending the day shopping" he interjected. 

"Well them I guess you're staying here since it's MY limo" 

Sebastian sighed "ok how about this, we'll go shopping for a little while then we stop at my friend Blaines." 

"Deal" 

****** 

"Now that was fun" Kathryn sighed as she collapsed back in her limo nearly satisfied. Shopping always did manage to make her feel better and in this case it helped keep her mind off her mother. God she had been so pissed when her mother told her she was ditching her to go 'visit' Edward Valmont. Kathryn had desperately wanted to tell her off and tell her what a tramp she was but she wasn't that brave...yet. 

Still the afternoon hadn't been a total waste. Although she pretended to hate Sebastian she was actually rather fond of him. He stood up to her and never backed down even when she was nasty to him and that was impressive. Plus it didn't hurt that he was hot either. 

Looking over at his serious face she laughed "oh come on Valmont admit it, you had fun." 

He shook his head and grumbled "I hate shopping." 

"But you had fun watching me try on dresses." 

"I would have had more fun if I was in the changing room with you" he told her with a devilish smirk. 

At this point Kathryn had gotten use to his overtures and simple smiled and asked "so where are we going?" 

"To my friend Blaine Tuttle's house" 

"You have friends?" 

He scowled "ha ha. Yes he's an old friend and do me a favor while we're there try not to act like an uptight bitch." 

When they pulled up to a large apartment complex on the upper east side Sebastian got out and Kathryn followed. Blaine's parents apartment was on the top floor and when they got to his floor Sebastian was surprised when Kathryn knew which door to go to. "How did you know he lived here?" 

Kathryn only shrugged in response and rang the doorbell. A moment later they were greeted by Blaine "Valmont what brings you here? And with the lovely Kathryn of all people." 

"Hey Blaine" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked right passed him. 

Sebastian's mouth nearly fell open in shock. "You know each other?" 

"Yeah" Blaine shrugged "didn't she tell you?" 

Rolling his eyes Sebastian walked in and told her "you're just full of surprises aren't you?" 

Kathryn smirked as she walked away into the other room. As it happened Blaine had invited a few of his friends over as he always did when his parents were away. "So what are you doing with Kathryn?" 

Sebastian looked over at his friend and explained "I'm baby-sitting, don't ask." 

Blaine laughed "you sound like you're in need of some refreshments. Come along Valmont." 

He followed him into the large spacious living room that was currently occupied by twenty or so people. Finding a spot away from everyone Sebastian took a seat. Blaine handed him a beer, not exactly his drink of choice but it would do. "So how do YOU know Kathryn." 

"Oh me and Katie go way back" 

"Hmm I wouldn't have guessed you run in the same social circles" 

"We don't, normally" 

Sebastian nodded in understanding. He took that to mean that Kathryn wouldn't hang out with Blaine in public, only when it suited her needs. Shaking his head he watched her from across the room talking with an older guy. "She's some piece of work." 

"That she is which leads me once again to wonder why she's hanging out with you. No offense Valmont but you're not exactly her type." 

"Oh but he is" Sebastian asked as he gestured to the loser she was laughing with. "Well she's not my type. She's just a kid." 

"Since when has that ever stopped you? You know if I didn't know better I would think you liked her." 

"I'll admit I wouldn't mind screwing around with her but she's just such a bitch and she thinks...wait where the fuck did she go?" He asked suddenly panicked when he realized Kathryn wasn't where he spotted her a minute ago. 

"I guess Bobby's giving her a tour of the bedroom" 

"Like hell" Sebastian sneered as he got to his feet and went to the only bedroom on the first floor. Without knocking he opened the door and found Bobby and Kathryn sitting very close next to each other on the bed. "There you are" he said with false pleasantness as he walked up to her and took her arm. "We have to get going, I told you're mother I'd have you back by three." 

"What are you talking about?" She hissed but he ignored her protests and walked her to the front door. 

"I'll talk to you later Blaine" he called out as he practically dragged Kathryn from the party to the elevator. 

Once inside she yanked away from him and screamed "what the hell is your problem!?" 

"What the fuck do you think you were doing with that loser?" He yelled back just as angry. 

"None of your god damn business. You had no right to drag me out of there like I belonged to you or something." 

"Look I'm responsible for you so I won't have you-" 

"Wait" Kathryn said interrupting him suddenly "this isn't about protecting me. You're jealous." 

"Please" he scoffed. 

"No you're jealous it was him in that room with me and not you admit it" 

"I'm not admitting anything" Sebastian told her as the elevator doors opened and he walked out of the building. "It's nice out lets go to the park" he told her gesturing across the street to Central Park. 

Kathryn followed him shaking her head "but I thought you had to get me back to my mother?" 

He smiled "we have some time. You shouldn't be wasting your time with losers like that Kathryn." 

"Of but I should be wasting my time with losers like you?" 

Rolling his eyes he told her "I'm getting some water do you want anything?" 

"Get me a popsicle" she ordered before walking away. 

Sebastian went to a nearby vendor and then found Kathryn sitting on the ground, laying out in the sun. He admired her for a moment before approaching her and handing her the red popsicle. "Thank you" 

"So how come you didn't tell me you knew Blaine?" He asked as he sat down beside her. 

"You didn't ask" 

"You love screwing with people don't you" 

She laughed "like you don't? Face it Sebastian you and I are two of a kind which is why I bug you. You hate the idea that there's someone out there who's equal to you in some way." 

He shrugged as he watched her lick the popsicle "no I don't, actually it's rather comforting." 

"Well just think of how much I would torture you if we lived in the same city" she said tossing her stick carelessly away. 

Sebastian smiled brushing a stand of hair from her face "might be fun." 

They both smirked at each other for a moment before on an impulse Sebastian reached across and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. It was soft and tentative and both were a little surprised at it but enjoying it none the less. After a second Sebastian pulled away and the two regarded each other with surprise. Then slowly Kathryn smiled in that familiar way and he returned in before pulling her back for another kiss. 

This time it was a little more urgent and passionate. Kathryn opened her mouth and Sebastian's tongue slid up against hers as his arms wrapped around her tighter. He leaned into her a little more causing her to fall on to her back. Sebastian moved on top of her but they didn't break away. As all of this was happening he couldn't really comprehend it. Here he was making out on the ground in Central Park with Kathryn Merteuil of all people, it was very surreal. 

While their tongues continued to duel Sebastian brought his hand down to her leg and began to caress her skin. Kathryn moaned into his mouth causing him to get incredibly hard. "You're so soft" he murmured to her between kisses. 

"So I've been told" 

He pulled away suddenly serious "by who?" 

Kathryn only laughed in response before pulling him back down for a kiss. They continued making out for what seemed like hours before Kathryn pulled away and nearly yelled "holy shit!" 

"What?" 

"We're late" she said getting to her feet and straightening her dress "come on we have to get back before they notice we left." 

Groaning Sebastian got to his feet and followed after her. Although he knew she was right he was pissed they had to end things already. They got into the limo and sat side by side. Sliding a hand onto her bare leg Sebastian kissed her neck and whispered "I had fun today." 

"I can see that" she replied as she ran a hand down his leg and gently caressed his bulge. 

Stifling a groan he asked "care to help me out with that?" 

"If we had more time maybe" 

"We can be late" 

"No we can't" Kathryn replied with a smile before pulling away to fix her makeup. 

Sitting back in his seat Sebastian felt something pinch at his jacket. Reaching inside he remembered the jewelry box he had picked up at the last store he had been in with Kathryn. As he pulled it out Kathryn looked over at him and asked "what's that?" 

He handed it to her "for you. A little something to help remember the day." 

Kathryn took the box not bothering to mask her surprise at the gesture. She opened it up to find a silver necklace with a small, delicate diamond hanging from it. "Oh god Sebastian it's beautiful." 

He shrugged "well it seemed like it was your taste. Do you like it?" 

"I love it. Help me put it on" she requested as she turned around. 

Sebastian brushed her hair to the side and helped her with it. "It looks nice" he told her kissing her neck one last time. 

"Thank you, look I know I've been a bitch to you all day but-" 

"Don't worry about it believe it or not I've seen worst." 

The limo came to a stop out side the Plaza and Sebastian started to leave. Kathryn however pulled him back and kissed him once more. As they broke away she smiled and said "see you soon?" 

"Definitely" he replied. He had said that hundreds of time to girls only this time he meant it. 

As Sebastian got out and closed the door behind him Kathryn leaned back against the seat and smiled brushing a hand across her well worn lips. Suddenly the door opened again only this time it was her mother. She was angry about something and Kathryn figured it was about her leaving the hotel. Only she barely looked at her daughter as she got in and muttered to herself "that son of a bitch thinks he can treat ME like that? Like some sort of tramp!" 

"Is something wrong mother?" 

"Edward Valmont is what's wrong that arrogant pig. Well never again will I be fooled by him and his so called charm" 

Kathryn guessed that whatever had gone on between them up in their suite obviously had not ended well. However for once Kathryn could care less. Instead of getting mad at her mothers latest infidelity she tuned her out and looked out the window. Fingering her diamond necklace she smiled as she recalled Sebastian and the day they spent together. It was a day she wouldn't soon forget. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	4. Enemies and Lovers

Time After Time 

Summary: When Kathryn and Sebastian meet up two years later sparks and fists fly. 

Chapter 4: Enemies and Lovers 

"I don't know about you, but I could really use some tension relief" Angelica Devaine purred. "Do you have any ideas how I might do that Sebastian?" 

Wrapping an arm around the blondes trim waist he whispered in her ear, "I might have a few ideas." 

She smiled up at him but didn't giggle. That was how he had chosen his prey that night. Amongst all the young teenage flesh that was trotting around the Highberry town house that evening, Angelica was the most appealing. There were girls just as pretty but she had an aloofness that he found appealing and familiar in some way... 

Plus she didn't fucking giggle at everything he said. 

After downing one last shot Sebastian led her away from the bar and through the party. "How about you and I go find someplace more quiet baby?" 

"Fine by me" 

They careened through the partygoers on the way to the stairs. The party that evening was being held at Michael Highberry's house. It wasn't for any particular occasion other than his parents were out of town again and thus it seemed like a good time to trash their house. 

Nearly every weekend it could be expected that one of the upper east side teenagers would throw a party. Since Sebastian had arrived in New York at the start of the summer, as was now customary, he began attending the parties frequently. What had started out as some mindless fun was starting to become boring. They were all the same, with all the same people, none of whom he liked very much. The reason he attended was the same reason everyone else attended, to get off or get high. Plus what else was there to do? 

So here he was again, on his way to another mindless fuck with another attractive blond. Sebastian wasn't really sure when the prospective of sex started to tire him. He was after all only sixteen but he had already had more women then most men get in a life time. Not a single one of them had ever been special, they were all just conquests to him. Just another entry to write about in his journal. 

Still women managed to be the only thing that kept his interest. Sebastian had confidence things would become interesting once again, they always did. The perfect challenge was out there somewhere he just had to find it. 

Angelica however was not it. She was going on in a seductive tone about the underwear she was wearing and Sebastian smiled along as they reached the top floor. He didn't give a shit about her underwear unless she was taking them off. 

"Lets try door number one" she said as she suggestively raised her eyebrows. However the first bedroom door they tried was locked. She pouted "oh well door number two." 

When the door seemed unlocked she pushed it open only it was very much occupied. Two people were making out on the bed. The girl dressed in only black lace underwear was on top. When Angelica and Sebastian opened the door she immediately popped up and for a second Sebastian's heart stopped. "Kathryn" he said too stunned to say anything else. 

Her bright green eyes went wide as she ran a hand through her dark silky hair "Sebastian." 

They stared at each other for one long moment, too surprised at seeing each other after two long years to say anything else. Just as Sebastian was going to say something to her Angelica pulled him away and closed the door. "Guess door number two is out" she laughed. 

"Yeah" he muttered distractedly as she practically had to pull him down the hall. 

Eventually they found a vacant room and Angelica wasted no time discarding her slinky black dress. They said nothing to one another as they pulled off their clothes and fell back in bed. Sebastian flopped on his back as she went about giving him a blow job. It felt incredible but as he stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom his mind was somewhere else or rather on someone else. 

What was Kathryn doing with that guy? Sebastian had a pretty good idea what they were doing but he wondered how she could waste herself on someone who was probably so beneath her. God she had looked fantastic he thought, even better than her remembered. 

Over the past two years Sebastian did think about Kathryn. They never saw each other again after the day they spent together and Sebastian had never told anyone about her. He didn't want to because as corny as it sounded Kathryn was special. She was different from his usual fucks, better somehow. 

Although all they had done was make out it was still the most erotic experience of this young life. Sebastian had fucked countless girls and done some pretty kinky shit in his time but that day in the park with Kathryn was something that always haunted him. After that no girl seemed to measure up. 

Just thinking about that day and how Kathryn tasted caused him to nearly orgasm. Before Sebastian could cum however Angelica pulled him from her mouth and straddled him. She pushed him inside of her then started to ride him all the while grabbing her breasts and shouting. Angelica was sexy as hell but she wasn't Kathryn. All she was doing was distracting him with her screams. 

Finally he decided to end this when he realized he had to go talk with Kathryn. He pinched Angelica's clit sending her over the edge and he finally came as well. Letting out a final loud curse she collapsed on top of him laughing "that didn't exactly relieve my tension, but it did feel fucking fantastic." 

"Yes" he sighed. 

"I can expect you to be discreet about this right Valmont?" 

Sebastian looked down at her as he caressed her long blond hair "of course Angelica." 

"Good now I was wondering something. I was going to ask earlier but I didn't want to ruin the mood." 

"What's that?" 

"How do you know Kathryn Merteuil?" 

Gettin up suddenly, he responded coldly "I've known her since we were kids. Do you know her?" 

She shrugged "everyone knows Kathryn. The darling of the Upper East Side." A sharp nastiness entered her voice that told Sebastian she wasn't exactly fond of her. 

Putting his pants back on he sat back down beside her and caressed her back. "I take it you two don't get along?" 

"Kathryn is a bitch not to mention a complete phony. Everyone buys into her bullshit meanwhile she destroys everyone she comes in contact with." Angelica seemed to realize she was going off on a rant and quickly tried to back petal with a smile "sorry you're friends with her, I shouldn't be-" 

"No it's ok, I understand. So that guy she was with, who was he?" 

"Just a random fuck probably. She had a steady boyfriend, Todd. He's great, handsome, charming, and very wealthy. But I guess it isn't good enough for princess Kathryn." 

Smiling Sebastian touched her check "you seem awfully interested in this Todd guy." 

She grinned wickedly "I'll let you in on a little secret, Todd and I have...been involved for a little while now." 

"You're fucking him?" 

"Yep and poor Kathryn doesn't have a clue. It's just a matter of time before he dumps her for good so we can be together, officially. I trust you'll keep this between us." 

"No problem" he leaned down and kissed her once more before getting up and slipping his shirt back on. "I'll see you around Angelica." 

"Bye" she called out as he left her. 

Sebastian walked back down the hall to the bedroom he had left Kathryn in. However when he opened the door he found the room empty. The bed was sort of a mess and there was a used condom wrapper on the floor but no sign of anyone. With a sigh he started to turn to leave when he noticed the balcony doors were open. Sure enough when he peaked out he saw Kathryn with her back to him now fully dressed. 

He watched her for a moment admiring from afar her before walking out. Moving her hair aside he whispered in her ear "you get lovelier every time I see you." 

Kathryn's body seemed to tense a moment before she relaxed "hello Sebastian." 

"What no hug for one of your oldest friends?" 

Turning to face him for the first time she replied "I wasn't aware we were friends." 

"Ouch" he muttered leaning against the railing "did I do something to offend you I don't know about? The last time we parted ways you weren't so hostile." 

"Yeah well I was a lot younger then. I've grown up." 

"I've noticed. Who was the guy?" 

A cool smirk spread across her lips "none of your business. How was Angelica? I hear she's quite the ride." 

"She was decent." His hand came out and he gently touched her face "I've had better." 

"Please" she huffed pulling away from him. "If you're looking for a final go around for the night I'm not your girl but I'm sure there's a few downstairs who are so why don't you run along." 

Sebastian was stunned at how cruel she was being. Kathryn had always had a mean streak but she was never this cold to him before. Shaking his head he nearly screamed "what is your problem?! Angelica told me you were a bitch but I thought she was exaggerating." 

Kathryn chuckled coldly "you would believe anything that bimbo said so long as she said it on all fours." 

"Are you pissed at me because I never called you?" 

"Oh god get over yourself Valmont! Do you honestly think I sat at home waiting by the phone for you to call me? You were just another boy Sebastian, one of many." 

Sebastian recoiled from her slightly until he noticed the necklace around her neck. It was the same one he bought for her that day in the city. Tracing a finger over it he scoffed "liar." 

For a moment Kathryn's expression seemed to soften then an instant later she jerked away from him and hissed "you're pathetic you know that?" 

"I'm pathetic" he yelled. "That's funny coming from the girl who's screwing every loser that comes around all behind her boyfriends back. Your mother must be so proud Kathryn, you turned out just like her." 

Kathryn immediately responded by smacking him hard across the face. It stung but not as much as the look in her eyes when she whispered "stay the hell away from me." 

Without another word she stormed off the balcony and out of the room, slamming the door as she left. Touching his quickly reddening check Sebastian muttered "with pleasure." 

****** 

"Why the hell am I here?" Sebastian asked miserably as he climbed out of the limo. 

Fixing his tie Edward told him "for appearances sake and Mrs. Sugarman requested that you come." 

"I hate these bullshit charity events" he grumbled as they approached the lawn of the Sugarman estate. Spread out before them was many white tents and groups of rich people all dressed in white. Sebastian himself was dressed in white. Who the hell threw a party and made everyone color coordinate? 

"Sebastian" his father sighed "I don't ask much from you, only that you do this one thing. So can you at least try and be pleasant for a couple of hours and try to stay out of trouble?" 

"Whatever" he grumbled as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiters tray. 

"Good now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go greet the hostess. Care to come along?" 

Turning his nose up at the idea her remarked "I'll pass thanks." 

Watching his father walk away Sebastian adjusted his sunglasses and looked among the crowd for someone interesting. It was actually a beautiful day to be in the country but Sebastian wasn't really in the mood, especially after last night. He couldn't seem to get Kathryn off the brain. 

It would of course figure as much that he should see her there. As he looked over towards one of the tents who did he happen to see but the bitch herself. Actually she looked quite beautiful dressed in a small white dress that showed off her exquisite tan legs. Her dark hair was pinned up and she wore a white sun hat. She was talking with someone, laughing actually until she spotted him staring at her. Slowly Kathryn's smile faded and her face grew hard just as it had the previous night. She looked at him only a moment before turning and walking away. 

Shaking his head Sebastian did the same wondering why he bothered with her. She was beautiful, so what? So were a million other girls. Most of them weren't a supreme bitch like she was. He needed just to forget about her and move on. 

Deciding to drown his sorrows in alcohol Sebastian headed over to the bar where he spotted an old friend. Jacqueline Bennington was a former conquest of his who he had stayed in touch with over the years. They were no longer bed mates but they had become friends. "Hello gorgeous" he greeted her "what the hell are you doing here?" 

She smiled as she saw him and gave him a kiss on the check "I imagine the same thing as you. Doing my civic duty." 

"Yeah I got dragged here too" he laughed ordering a scotch from the bartender. 

"Something wrong Valmont? Usually you don't start getting wasted until the end of a party." 

"It's a long story" he told her which was code for leave it alone. 

Getting the hint Jacqueline nodded "ok." 

Sebastian finished off his drink in a couple of gulps. As he looked up he noticed her scowling at something. "What's wrong?" 

"That is" she replied gesturing over to a table were a couple were sitting and laughing. The guy was the typical well groomed, all American boy type and on closer exception Sebastian noticed the girl was Angelica. 

"Angelica?" 

"You know her?" 

Raising his eyebrows suggestively he grinned "you could say that. Who's the guy?" 

"Todd Martin" 

Sebastian had heard that name before but it took a moment for it to register. When he remembered he looked over at Jacqueline and asked "isn't he dating Kathryn Merteuil?" 

"Yeah he was until this morning. The bastard dumped her right before the party and then has the nerve to show up with that slut. He's been pawing at her the whole day right in front of Kathryn." Shaking her head she continued "I mean I doubt Kathryn's been completely faithful but she doesn't deserve to be humiliated like that." 

Sebastian looked past the couple and noticed Kathryn staring at her ex boyfriend and his new lover. Her face was cold but he could also tell she was very hurt. Suddenly Sebastian forgot about all the nasty things she had said to him and only thought about how much he wanted to smack the smug look off of Todd's face. "That son of a bitch." 

Jacqueline looked over at him surprised "that's a first. Sebastian Valmont feeling chivalrous towards a woman. I didn't even realize you knew Kathryn." 

Ignoring her quizzical stares Sebastian told her "I'll be back." 

As he approached the couple he plastered a phony smile on his face. "Angelica I've been looking everywhere for you." 

At the sound of her name she looked up. Surprise washed over her face when she saw who it was "Sebastian, how are you?" 

"I'm fine" he replied pleasantly "actually I wanted to see how you were doing. I know I told you I'd call after last night but I figured you'd be here." Leaning forward he kissed her cheek and remarked "you look lovely."  


Shifting uncomfortably she murmured "thanks." 

Todd who was glaring at Sebastian asked "you two know each other?" 

"Well we met last night and I guess you could say we got rather...intimate with one another if you catch my drift. How do you two know each other?" 

"I'm her boyfriend" Todd replied through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, Angelica told me she wasn't seeing anyone. Otherwise I never would have fucked-" 

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" She demanded suddenly as she looked at him with pleading eyes "we didn't do anything last night." 

"Are you calling me a liar?" 

"Yes" 

Turning to Todd he said simply "she has a tiny heart tattoo right on her panty line and when she cums her throat makes this little squeak sound." 

Immediately Todd looked over at his girlfriend in anger. Angelica stuttered to explain herself "it's not...I mean we..." 

"Sweetheart you don't have to explain" Sebastian told her "I'm sure Todd is fully aware you're whore." 

"You son of a bitch" Todd sneered before hitting him across the face. 

Sebastian had expected the hit and he would allow him to punch him once. When he tried it again Sebastian blocked Todds hit and punched him hard in the gut. He then hit him again causing Todd to tumble backwards. As the two continued to fight on the ground and the crowd began to gather Sebastian hissed in his ear "you make me fucking sick asshole." 

Before Todd could reply too of the more burly party gores pulled them apart and Mrs. Sugarman showed up "this is enough boys, I will not have you turn this party into brawl. Not what is the meaning of this?" 

"Hey he started it" Sebastian shrugged as he wiped at his bloody nose. 

"He was talking trash about my girlfriend" 

"How's it my fault that she's a slut?" 

Todd tried to go after him but was quickly stopped. Sighing Mrs. Sugarman turned to Sebastian "as fond of you as I am Mr. Valmont I will not have you causing a scene. Maybe it's best if you leave." 

"Fine" Sebastian muttered as he walked away. 

"I'll escort you out" 

As the crowd broke up and they started to leave Kathryn suddenly approached them. "Mrs. Sugarman can I speak with you for a minute?" 

"Of course dear" she smiled kindly at her. 

"I'd like it if you'd allow Mr. Valmont to stay. He only started that fight because of me." 

"Oh?" She looked over at Sebastian questioningly but he was too stunned to say anything. 

Smiling sweetly Kathryn went on "I'm sure you heard about my break up with Todd and the reason for it. Anyway Sebastian and I are old friends and I think he was just trying to defend me. So you see it's not really his fault. As a favor to me would you let him stay?" 

Looking back at Sebastian she smiled "why not? Everyone deserves a second chance. You just behave yourself young man." 

"Thank you Mrs. Sugarman" 

As the old women walked away Sebastian smiled over at Kathryn "that was unexpected." 

She stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear "meet me in the garage in fifteen minutes." 

Without another word she walked away and rejoined the party. Watching her leave Sebastian smiled and grabbed another glass of champagne. 

****** 

Fifteen minutes later Sebastian sat back inside a brand new red Porsche and waited. He wasn't really sure who the car belonged to but if he was going to wait around in an old garage he was going to do it in style. 

Looking around the large space that currently housed ten of so cars he wondered why Kathryn wanted to meet him here. However he didn't really care what her reasons were so long as she was starting to melt towards him. Sebastian assumed she was or else she wouldn't have kept the old bat Mrs. Sugarman from throwing him out of the party. 

When he heard the sound of high heels on pavement, he looked up to see Kathryn approaching him. She climbed into the passengers seat then in a cool, control voice asked "what the hell do you think you were doing pulling that stunt?" 

Sebastians mouth fell open in shock "excuse me?" 

"You made a complete idiot out of yourself not to mention me." 

"I was defending you!" He yelled back "I kicked that assholes ass because of you and you can't be even a little bit grateful? Well fuck you! I'm sick of putting up with this shit." 

He started to get out of the car when Kathryn grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the seat. Before he could ask her just what the hell she was doing Kathryn slid over to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. Sebastian was stunned but he quickly responded and pulled her tighter towards him. 

Just as quickly as it happened it ended. Kathryn pulled away with a small smile on her lips "thank you." 

Sebastian sat back in the drivers seat and sighed "you're insane you know that?" 

"But I'm never boring" she told him. 

He couldn't help but smile as he looked over at her. Right then she looked like the girl he had fallen for all those years ago. Nothing had changed, they had just grown up a little. "I'm sorry about Todd." 

Kathryn shrugged "it's ok, I'll pay the prick back somehow." 

"That's my girl" 

"It was rather chivalrous of you to beat him up for me. Frankly I wouldn't think you'd have it in you." 

"Ah the bitch returns." 

Smiling she leaned over and stroked his cheek "sorry I was nasty to you last night. I guess seeing you with Angelica sort of threw me." 

"It's ok" he pulled her back into a soft kiss. 

As they broke apart she noticed him smiling and asked "what is it?" 

"I was just thinking back to that day in the park. You were so..." 

"Inexperienced?" 

"Absolutely perfect." 

She laughed "you sure know how to talk your way into a girls panties Valmont I'll give you that." 

"That's not what I'm doing." 

"Oh" she moved from her seat in one graceful movement and straddled his lap. "So you don't want me?" 

Sebastian looked her over as her slip of a dress slid up her tan thighs. "Do you really need to ask?" 

He moved his hand up her body before pulling her down for another kiss. This time it was deeper and more passionate. Kathryn moaned into his mouth and shifted her body on top of him. Sebastian could feel himself get hard and he knew with only her dress on Kathryn probably knew it too. 

As their tongues thrust up against each other Sebastian's hands slid back down her body and cupped her breasts. They felt full and firm in his hand as he squeezed them gently. Kathryn groaned in response while she started rubbing the bulge in his pants. He grabbed onto to her even tighter, with every kiss needing to feel every inch of her. 

When Kathryn pulled his hand from her breast he thought she was going to get up and leave but instead she placed it on her thigh. Getting the hint Sebastian moved his hand up her dress and in between her legs. He traced a finger down her panties before pushing the material aside and plunging one and then two fingers inside her. "Aww" Kathryn exclaimed in delight as one arm clutched him from around the neck and the other quickly unzipped his pants. 

She was incredibly wet and her pussy would clamp around his fingers every time he entered her. He longed to fuck her properly but he wouldn't push his luck. Not now anyway. 

As Sebastian continued to move his fingers inside her, Kathryn pulled his erection from his pants and started jerking him off. Unable to keep from groaning he broke away from her mouth and muttered "oh fuck." 

Kathryn who was breathing heavily leaned in and whispered "I was afraid you'd be small. Thanks for not disappointing me Valmont." 

In response Sebastian jammed a third finger inside her "you're a hell of a lot tighter than I thought." 

She tilted her head back and yelped. "God Sebastian, I just need...a little more..." 

Although he was having trouble concentrating on what he was doing Sebastian knew what she wanted. Pulling his other hand away from her breast he moved it between her legs and quickly found her clit. Rubbing the hard nub a few times eventually caused her to convulse and stroke him even harder. Kathryn collapsed against him, muffling her screams in his neck as she came. 

Listening to her cum and having Kathryn tug at his balls caused Sebastian to orgasm as well. It made a mess of the front seat but it wasn't his car so he didn't care. Breathing heavily he wrapped an arm around Kathryn as she began to relax in his arms. 

Being this close to her Sebastian suddenly had the urge to say something that had been on his mind ever since he saw her again. "I'm sorry I never called you." 

Pulling away from him, Kathryn sat back on his lap and asked "why didn't you?" 

He shrugged awkwardly "don't know, I guess I didn't know what to say. You live here and I live on another continent...I guess it was just easier that way." 

Surprisingly she didn't pick a fight and instead nodded understandingly "it's ok. Anyway I have a confession to make." 

"What?" 

"I know you've been in town all summer." 

He sat up in surprise "then how come I didn't see you?" 

"I went out of my way to make sure you didn't. I was pissed when you never called and I didn't want to see you. But then I heard you were leaving soon and I knew you'd probably show up at that party so I went. Then I saw you with Angelica..." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "I'm an idiot." 

"Yes you are" she agreed. 

He scowled and spanked her hard on the ass "be nice." 

Kathryn laughed as she nuzzled his neck again and asked "so when are you leaving?" 

"Tomorrow morning" he sighed. "I wish I could stay." 

"Is this the part where you tell me you'll call me?" 

Sebastian forced her to look at him "I will call you, I promise." 

"You won't pussy out?" 

He shook his head "no I'm too afraid of you not to." 

Kathryn smirked "we'll see." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. Spinning Her Web

Time After Time 

Summary: Kathryn invites Sebastian to the country to help her get rid of a rival. 

Chapter 5: Spinning Her Web 

"Ah...that's very nice Anna" Sebastian praised the attractive girl as he stroked her chestnut colored hair. 

She moaned softly in response as she continued to suck him off. Anna was really a lovely girl and she was the daughter of the headmaster at Sebastian's prive school. It hadn't taken much to get her in bed namely because she was a slut. However her idiot father wasn't aware of that fact but he would be. The pictures Sebastian had taken earlier of them screwing should clear that fact up quick. 

"I'm close Anna just a little bit..." 

"Ring...ring....ring..." 

Glancing over at his cell phone resting by the bed Sebastian considered ignoring it but it just kept ringing so finally he picked it up and growled "what?" 

"Hello to you too Sebastian" purred a familiar voice on the other end. "Now is that any way to answer the phone?" 

A smile broke across his face "Kathryn, I was just thinking about you." 

"Really? What are you doing?" Anna let out a soft moan as she continued to play with herself and satisfy him at the same time. Snickering Kathryn told him "never mind, I don't want to know." 

"Hold on let me just get rid of something." 

Looking down at Anna he pushed her away and she fell off the bed. Tossing her hair back she looked up at him in shock "what do you think you're doing?" 

Her English was bad and she had a thick French accent but it was still sexy as hell. However Kathryn took priority so he gestured to her "go wait in the bathroom while I take this call." 

Getting to her feet Anna regarded his with outrage "wait in the bathroom? What do you think I am thee maid!" 

"No she's a little taller and she works better on her knees than you." 

Her mouth fell open in shock "fuck you prick! I'm out of here." 

Before he could protest she marched out of his room slamming the door behind her. With a sigh Sebastian returned to his phone call "this better be important, I just lost a nice piece of ass because of you." 

"So sorry but how about I make it up to you?" 

Intrigued Sebastian asked "what are you talking about?" 

"What are you doing for spring break?" 

"Probably going down to the islands or Cannes." 

"No you're not, you're coming back to the states to spend it with me." 

Sebastian was more than a little taken back by this. Although Kathryn and him and stayed in touch since they last saw each other nearly a year ago they had never discussed meeting up. They talked frequently on the phone and wrote letters but that was it. He would admit getting to see her again definitely sounded appealing but he knew Kathryn well enough to know she usually had an agenda. "Why would I want to do that?" 

"Because I miss you" she cooed seductively "and I want to spend some time with one of my oldest friends." 

"Yeah right, now tell me what you're really after." 

She sighed as she lost the flirtatious voice and got down to business "I need your help with something. It requires your sort of expertise." 

Smirking he asked "who is she?" 

"Doesn't matter, now I'm staying with your aunt in the country so I thought-" 

"Wait a minute" he interrupted her "you expect me to leave France so I can go hang out with my aunt in the country? Are you out of your fucking mind?" 

"Come on Sebastian" Kathryn coaxed "don't you want to see me? All you'd have to do is this one little favor for me then we can spend the rest of the time together doing whatever you want." 

"What about that Devon guy you are seeing?" 

"He won't be there" she said casually. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he fell back in the bed. It would be tempting to spend a whole two weeks with her, especially if he finally got to fuck her. However he also knew Kathryn could be trouble and he could just tell by the sound of her voice she was up to something. Plus he wasn't too keen on playing second fiddle to her currently boyfriend. "I'm not sure Kathryn let me think about it." 

She let out an annoyed sign "I don't have time for you to think about it Valmont. Now I want you to get your ass on a plane and meet me in the country!" 

"Well when you put it that way...no." 

There was a long pause on the line before Kathryn came back on once again using that seductive voice of hers. "Sebastian do you know what I'm wearing?" 

"Something short and slutty?" 

"No I'm wearing that necklace you bought for me." 

"And?" 

"That's the only thing I'm wearing. Want to know what my hands are doing?" 

Sebastian's hard on began to grow as he thought of her alone in her big bedroom playing with herself. "Yes, what are they doing?" 

"Get over here and find out" she told him before hanging up. 

He listened to the dial tone a minute before pulling the phone away from his ear and muttering "bitch." 

If he had any will power at all he would stay put and forget she ever called him but unfortunately he didn't. When it came to Kathryn he was too weak to say no to her. Picking the phone back up he dialed the airline and booked a flight to New York. 

****** 

"Sebastian, it's so good to have you home" Helen Rosemond gushed upon seeing her only nephew walk through her doors. 

Smiling politely Sebastian hugged her "thanks so much for letting me stay here over break. You know how much I love the country!" 

"Oh it's no problem, you know you're always welcome here Sebastian. However I must confess it was Kathryn's idea that you come for a visit." 

Containing a smirk he played innocent "of really?" 

"Yes in fact I think she's rather fond of you Sebastian. If it wasn't for the fact she has a boyfriend I would suggest you pursue her." 

He shrugged "well it's not totally out of the question." 

She laughed and hit him playfully "oh Sebastian! You behave yourself while your here, you're not too old for a spanking you know."  


"I'll keep that in mind" he replied a little afraid of what she meant by that. 

"Well I have to get going. We're having a party in a couple of days for the school and there's still a ton of things that need to be done. I'll check in with you later." 

"Ok" he smiled and waved as she left but as soon as she was gone his smile fell and he rolled his eyes. 

"What did I hear about a spanking?" 

Turning at the sound of her familiar voice Sebastian looked up and saw Kathryn standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him. Dressed in a white bikini with a kimono draped over her she looked as lovely as ever. "My love" he smiled at her. 

Kathryn smiled back as she slowly descended the stairs. "I knew you'd come." 

"How could I resist you" he replied taking her hand as she reached him. 

Sliding her arms around his shoulders Kathryn nuzzled his nose "I missed you Valmont. Are you ready to play?" 

"Ready and willing" he whispered bringing his lips to hers. 

However she stopped him before he could kiss her and pulled away "first work then play." 

Sebastian watched as she breezed past him letting her body press ever so slightly into his. Groaning he caught up with her as she headed to the terrace. "So wear's the victim?" 

"Out by the pool" she explained as she locked her arm with his. "So here's what I want you to do. There's a party here Saturday night. A benefit Manchester prep is having." 

"Yes my aunt told me." 

"Well did she also tell you they will be presenting the Atwitter fellowship to one of the students?" 

"What's that like student of the month or something?" Sebastian quipped sarcastically. 

"No idiot, it's a position in the Atwitter company. When I go to Columbia in the fall I plan on being in the Atwitter program. If I am I can graduate two years early and will already have a position for myself in the company. Getting awarded a fellowship right out of high school coupled with my families name and my sparkling reputation will help he achieve the career I so richly deserve. In only a few years I should be able to raise my families fortune and have more power than either of my parents ever dreamed." 

"Then what, world domination?" When Kathryn scowled in annoyance Sebastian asked "what does all of this have to do with me banging some chick?" 

She sighed "I'm up for the fellowship and so in another student, female. I want you to seduce her the night before the party so she won't attend the day of the event. If she doesn't show up, she doesn't get the award." 

"So you do, I get it but why wouldn't she show just because we slept together?" 

"Well said girl has a boyfriend and after you nail her I intend on hinting that it's best for all involved if she just goes home before the party." 

Sebastian nodded in understanding "and you think she'll just go along with you blackmailing her?" 

"She'll have no choice." 

"If you say so. Where is she?" 

"Out in the back, come on." 

Arm in arm they went out towards the pool where a small group of people were sitting out in the sun laughing and talking. As they approached them Kathryn called out "look who's arrived." 

"Hey Sebastian" two guys he saw frequently in the city greeted him. "No time long see. Managing to stay out of trouble?" 

Before Sebastian could reply a voice behind him teased "oh not my boy." 

Turning around he came face to face with his ex and current friend Jacqueline Bennington. "Hey" he greeted her with a hug "I didn't expect to see you here. How longs it been?" 

"Too long" she smiled up at him her blue eyes sparkling. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated the country as much as me." 

"Oh I do, trust me, I'm here for the Manchester benefit tomorrow. I'm up for the Atwitter fellowship." 

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up "excuse me?" 

"Come now Sebastian, even someone as dense in business matters as you has heard of the Atwitter corporation." 

"Yeah I know what it is" he replied coldly as the realization of who he was suppose to screw over set in. Looking around the group Sebastian noticed Jacqueline was the only female, she was Kathryn's intended target. 

"Anyway I'm up for the fellowship as is Kathryn" she explained as she put a friendly arm around Kathryn. "But we've decided to be completely non competitive." 

"That's right" Kathryn gushed with a big smile. 

Glaring at her Sebastian realized in that moment he could kill her. The little bitch had sent him up. She knew damn well all about his history with Jacqueline which was why she never told him who their victim was. Kathryn could also be secure in the knowledge that he could get her in bed given their history. 

Practically shaking in anger as he watched her pull her snow job on his friend, Sebastian tried to contain himself. With a strained smile he said "can I talk with you for a minute Kathryn?" 

Before she could reply he grabbed her wrist and led her back in the house. "What's wrong with you?" she asked pulling away. 

"What's wrong with me?" He repeated incredulously. "You know damn well what's wrong. You set me up you fucking bitch!" 

"Excuse me? I did no such thing. I told you what I needed done and I told you what I was willing to give you in return." 

Stepping closer to her he hissed "yeah and you conveniently kept secret who we were setting up because you knew I never would have gone along with it if I knew it was Jacqueline." 

A slow smirk spread over her lips as she moved closer to him and whispered tauntingly "so what if I did?" 

"So I say get yourself someone else to do your bidding because I'm not interested. There's no way I'm betraying her so you can win some stupid prize. No fucking way." 

Sebastian stormed past her and made him way back up the stairs. All the while Kathryn followed after him calling "Sebastian, Sebastian wait! Will you at least hear me out?" 

"No get out" he ordered as he entered his guest bedroom and started to re-pack his suitcases. 

As usual Kathryn ignored him and followed him inside. "What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like brain trust, I'm leaving."  


"Like hell you are, we had a deal!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm away from his things. 

Sebastian pushed her away roughly causing Kathryn to tumble down to the ground. She looked up at him with a slightly pained expression. Thinking he might have gone too far Sebastian walked over to her and offered her his hand muttering "I'm sorry." 

Kathryn took his hand only instead of getting back up she yanked him down beside her and then quickly straddled him. "What the fuck?" He asked as she grabbed his wrists and slammed them to the ground. For such a little girl she had quite a bit of strength. 

"Listen up Valmont, we had a deal and you are going to honor it. I don't give a fuck what you feel for this girl." 

"You don't give a fuck about anyone but yourself" he shot back. 

"That's not true" she told him her voice softening a little bit. "I do care about you. Yes I knew that you and Jacqueline were once involved but I didn't think you were that close. Haven't you known me longer?" 

"Yes but what does that matter?" 

Kathryn scowled "your loyalty should be to me not her. Now look it's not like you'll be hurting her or anything." 

"I'm setting her up to be blackmailed!" 

"Sebastian" she explained calmly "all you have to do is get her in bed. I'm the one who will be blackmailing her, she'll never even know you were involved." 

"That doesn't change the fact that you-" 

"Shh" Kathryn whispered placing a finger over his lips. Then slowly she leaned down and kissed him tentative at first then a little harder. "Do this for me" she asked in a soft voice between kisses "you're the only one who can and when you do I will be so very grateful." 

A big part of Sebastian really wanted to push her off of him and tell her to go to hell. Then again an even bigger part told him to stay right where he was and enjoy what he had. Kathryn was the one thing in the whole word he couldn't get and here she was for the taking. All he had to do was screw over an old friend. Sure he cared for Jacqueline but he wanted Kathryn more. Besides she was right, he had known her longer. He cared for Kathryn more. 

So instead of pushing her away in disgust he grabbed onto her tighter pressing her barely clothed body to his. "Fine" he grumbled as she kissed his neck and slid her hands up his shirt. "I'll do it.' 

"I knew you would" she told him in a breathy voice. "You and I are two of a kind Valmont, we are meant to be." 

Rolling Kathryn over suddenly onto her back he snarled at her "yeah well some times I fucking hate you." 

"But you love me more times than not" she told him before pulling him back down for an intense kiss. As they continued to make out Kathryn allowed him to feel all over her body as her knee rubbed against his crotch. 

Just when things were getting interesting Kathryn slid out from underneath him and got to her feet. "I have to be going now Sebastian, but do we have a deal concerning Jacqueline?" 

Falling back against the hard floor he sighed "yeah we have a deal." 

"Good" she grinned "just make sure you get her in bed by tonight. See you later." 

As he heard her exit the room he pulled out a cigarette and muttered to himself "you better be worth it." 

****** 

That night at dinner Sebastian spent the whole evening talking with Jacqueline. They caught up on each others lives and throughout the conversation Sebastian managed to bring up the occasional innuendo. He also touched her frequently trying to read if she would go for the bait or not. It appeared she would since she apparently missed her boyfriend and was in need of a little 'action' as she referred to it. 

Sebastian couldn't help but notice that throughout the night Kathryn was watching them. Often sporting her trademark smirk. It amazed him that one person could both infuriate him and fascinate him at the same time. Yet as deceiving and manipulative as she was he still found he couldn't resist her. 

After the meal when everyone was sitting around chatting Sebastian noticed Kathryn excuse herself from the table and soon everyone followed after. He decided to use this as the opportunity to get Jacqueline upstairs. "Hey I got a joint up in my room" he murmured to her as they left the parlor "wanna join me?" 

"I can never say no to you" she whispered back as they made there way upstairs like two giggling kids. 

As soon as they were inside Sebastian pulled her into a kiss which Jacqueline gave into for a minute before pushing him away "Sebastian I don't know. I have a boyfriend and believe it or not I do love him." 

"I understand" he whispered pulling her back to him. "It would only be for tonight, no one would have to know about it." 

"I don't know..." 

Smiling at her he began kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts like he knew she liked. Soon Jacqueline was putty in his hands and they fell back into bed. "All right just so long as no one finds out..." 

The sex had been as good as Sebastian remembered and afterwards they laid in bed awhile enjoying a comfortable silence. Finally she sat up and told him "I should go, in case Christopher calls or something." 

He nodded "ok." 

She began getting dressed and afterwards sat down beside him on the bed. "I had fun tonight Sebastian but you can't tell anyone about this. I don't even want you writing about it in your stupid journal, ok? I really love Christopher and it would kill him if this got out." 

"Of course" Sebastian muttered looking away from her. The guilt was most definetly starting to set in. Kathryn better be very fucking grateful for this. 

****** 

The following morning Sebastian awoke not from the alarm clock or the sunlight but rather the soft hand stroking his face. He immediately snatched the hand and opened his eyes to see Kathryn sitting beside him dressed only in a white men's dress shirt. "Good morning." 

"Morning" he grumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see how your night went" she explained straddling his waist. "Did you do it?" 

Sighing as he recalled the previous night and what he had done to his friend he replied "you know I did. What, did you come to hear a blow by blow account?" 

Kathryn turned her nose up "no I don't really need any details thank you but I am curious how was she?" 

Sebastian smiled smugly "fantastic, in fact I wonder if you'll even be able to measure up." 

Raising an eyebrow at him Kathryn slid her hand up to his hair and yanked him up to her. She kissed him hard and long before pushing him back to the bed leaving Sebastian breathless "wonder no longer Valmont. So I take it your charming mood this morning is what, left over guilt?" 

"I know it's a foreign concept to you but there is such a thing as friendship." 

"Oh and what am I to you?" 

"You're a pain in the ass" he spat back. 

For a brief moment a flicker of pain crossed her face. Looking away from him Kathryn asked "you really think so little of me?" 

Sebastian couldn't tell if she was on the level or if she was playing him. Still he gave her the benefit of the doubt. Sitting up he caressed her face as he told her "Kathryn I care for you more than just about anyone. Yes you're bitchy and manipulative but it doesn't change how I feel about you. I adore you, you know that." 

As she smiled he pulled her into a kiss. It was tender and possibly more meaningful than anything that had gone on with Jacqueline the previous night. It pained him when she pushed him away again but all he did was sigh and say "I take it you have something else to do." 

"Yes but not until I give you a proper good morning" she told him coyly as she slid under the covers with him. 

"What does that...ah!" Sebastian's question was answered when he felt Kathryn's hot mouth encase his cock. She licked him up and down before leading him all the way into the back of her throat. Letting out a soft groan Sebastian leaned back against the bed and said "good morning indeed." 

****** 

By eight o'clock that evening the party was in full swing. All around Sebastian swarmed the rich and beautiful and their bratty children. The party was lovely but like all these events completely boring. He tried to amuse himself by chatting up some pretty Manchester students and drinking but he was still bored out of his mind. Sebastian was desperate for it to end so Kathryn could collect her reward and he could collect Kathryn. 

Following the morning blow job she gave him, Kathryn promised to fulfill her end of the bargain after the party. Sebastian had tried to get her alone during the first hour but she stayed busy talking up parents and faculty members. Still as he looked across the lawn and spotted her chatting with a group of people he couldn't help but admit how lovely she looked that evening. Noticing his eyes on her Kathryn looked up at him and smiled. Raising his champagne glass Sebastian toasted her then turned around to head back to the bar when someone stepped in front of him. 

"Jacqueline!" He said completely stunned "what are you doing here?" 

She smiled "what do you mean what am I doing here? You knew I was coming." 

"Yeah it's just Kathryn said something...did she talk to you today?" Sebastian was very confused, he had the feeling something was going on he hadn't been let in on. 

"Yes and you'll never guess who she brought to the party to surprise me." Turning around she gestured to a tall handsome, older guy and he walked over to her. "Sebastian this is my boyfriend Nicholas. Kathryn flew him in from Spain as a surprise for me!" 

It was certainly a surprise he thought to himself. Sebastian smiled uneasily as he shook Christopher's hand "it's nice to meet you. Jacqueline has told me all about you." Turning to her he asked "Kathryn invited him as a surprise?" 

"Yeah wasn't that sweet of her? I couldn't believe it" 

"That's something all right" Sebastian muttered grabbing another glass of champagne. 

"Well we better get seated. The presentation is starting soon, wish me luck." 

"Good luck" he called after her as she walked away with her boyfriend. 

Something was most definitely going on and Sebastian had a bad feeling about it. Kathryn was obviously up to something, something she felt she didn't have to share with him. She was suppose to blackmail Jacqueline into leaving not bribing her to stay. When the speaker for the evening took the stage Sebastian stood towards the back hoping against hope things would go smoothly. 

For the first fifteen minutes everything went along normally and Sebastian started to think maybe Kathryn had grown a conscience at the last minute and decided to ditch the plan. However he should have know better because two minutes later the video monitor that was suppose to show a short tape of Manchester started up. Only it wasn't of Manchester but rather Sebastian and Jacqueline fucking. In full color for everyone to see. 

Immediately the crowd began to murmur and then people began to demand loudly what was going on. Someone called out his name and some snickers soon followed. All the while all Sebastian could think was, she set me up. The bitch did it again. 

In the midst of the chaos that broke out Christopher rose from his seat very angry and charged off the lawn towards the main house. Jacqueline followed after him with tears in her eyes. As she spotted Sebastian she stalked up to him and screamed "you son of a bitch! I can't believe you did this to me." 

"Jacqueline" he pleaded with her "I didn't. I never would have-" 

"Save it Sebastian, I hate you. I will never trust you again!" 

Before he could explain to her what happened she ran off after her boyfriend leaving Sebastian to feel sucker punched. He was so angry, shocked and hurt he could barely think straight. Still as he looked over towards the crowd, who had begun to rise from their seats he noticed Kathryn approach him. Smirking she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "well that went well. It appears the fellowship is mine." Tilting her head in though she mused "I wonder if Christopher is available now? Oh well, I guess it's time we go upstairs and celebrate my victory. Shall we?" 

As she leaned in to kiss him Sebastian pushed her away in disgust. "You bitch, you set this up from the beginning didn't you?" 

"I did what I had to in order to win" she replied coldly. 

Unable to stand her or put up with her crap for one minute longer he sneered "you're fucking evil Kathryn! From now on I want nothing more to do with you." Then without a second look back he left her speechless on the lawn with her prize. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. In Love and War

Time After Time 

Summary: Sebastian develops a plan to get revenge on Kathryn 

Chapter 6: In Love and War 

He was pathetic. There was really no other word to describe Sebastian's very situation at this moment. As he sat in the main house and looked down at the party below he spotted her among the crowd of well wishers. Raising his scotch glass he toasted "to Kathryn on a job well done. I never saw it coming baby." With a sneer he finished off his drink then collapsed back in one of the parlor chairs. 

Although fully aware of how pathetic he looked, Sebastian poured himself another drink. He needed desperately to forget about the past half hour and what transpired. Kathryn had indeed set him up or more importantly set him up to take Jacqueline down. She would probably tell him later it wasn't personal; it was just something that needed to be done. However Sebastian knew better. Weather she was conscience of it or not it was very personal. Kathryn had purposely used their history together and there was no forgiving that. 

It also looked like Jacqueline wouldn't be forgiving him any time soon. Following the little presentation he had followed her back to her room where she had promptly tossed him out vowing never to speak to him again. Sebastian had pleaded for her to listen but she refused. In would be comic if it wasn't so pathetic, the pompous Sebastian Valmont begging for forgiveness. He never pleaded for anything but Jacqueline had been one of his few true friends. However Kathryn managed to wipe out that relationship along with theirs in one fail swoop. 

Deciding to drown in his sorrows in alcohol Sebastian reached for the bottle of vodka when another hand grabbed it away from him. "I thought the party was out in the back but apparently I was wrong" Blaine Tuttle addressed him with his typical smarmy smile. 

Turning around Sebastian growled at him "what are you going here?" 

"You invited me dumbass, remember?" 

"Not really" he replied grabbing the bottle out of his hand. 

"You're in a charming mood, what's wrong Valmont? Your date for the night already pressing charges?" 

"Oh did you miss the presentation? Well let me enlighten you as to what you missed Mr.Tuttle." Getting up he gestured dramatically towards the party "only mere minutes ago all of upper crust Manhattan was witness to me banging Jacqueline in full technicolor." 

"Come again? Since when are you seeing her again?" 

"I'm not it was only one night. One night that everyone witnessed, including Jacqueline's boyfriend." 

"Ahh" Blaine nodded in recognition. "That would explain why she nearly ran me over on my way up the drive. So you videotaped you two fucking and showed it to everyone? Nice Valmont, that has to be one of your better stunts." 

"No!" Sebastian bellowed. "I didn't videotape it! Some one else did." 

"Who?" 

"Kathryn fucking Merteuil. The sadistic bitch conned me into helping her win this stupid fellowship thing by betraying Jacqueline. Now she despises me and princess Kathryn in down there celebrating her victory. You know the god damn bitch didn't even try to explain to me what happened. She totally played me and I fell for it, every word." Looking over towards Blaine he saw his friend smirk and he demanded "what?" 

"Nothing it's just...what goes around, comes around. How many times have you done the exact same type of thing to girls?"  


Shaking his head he spat "I never did anything to her! God I liked her, I cared about her, I..." 

"Loved her?" Blaine finished. 

"Please" Sebastian replied. "Don't go overboard." 

"Oh I don't think I am. That's really why you're so pissed. Not because of Jacqueline but because you got your feelings hurt by this girl." 

Turning back to his friend he shot daggers at him "you know if you're going to take her side just go back down to the party."  


"I'm on your side Valmont, I'm just saying-" 

"Don't, I'm sick of talking about her." 

"Fine." Sebastian got up and went to get another bottle, this time with vodka in it. As he did Blaine snatched it from him "I think you've had enough." 

"Oh that's rich coming from a drug dealer" Sebastian sneered. 

"Getting wasted won't solve anything. It will just make you act more stupid than usual. Now what I think you should do is-" 

"Wait what did you say?" He interrupted him. 

"Well I was just getting to that." 

"No not that" turning back to the window Sebastian looked down at the party and smiled maliciously. "You're right Blaine, getting drunk won't solve anything but I know what will." 

Collapsing back in the chair Blaine sighed "I'm afraid to ask." 

"Paying the bitch back will make me feel so much better than a bottle of Jack Daniel's." 

Blaine grinned "now you're talking. What's the plan?" 

****** 

"It was such a lovely party last night, aside from that...disturbance of the videotape" Mrs. Rosemond sighed as she said the last part. 

"Yes it was most unfortunate" her friend Gertrude agreed as she gestured to the maid to refill her coffee. "I wonder how it could have happened?" 

Kathryn sat quietly as she listened to the two older women discuss the events of last night over breakfast. It was actually rather amusing to her because she knew they both silently suspected Sebastian. However neither would say it because they both worshipped him or rather Helen worshipped him and Gertrude would keep her mouth shut out of politeness. "Someone must have been pulling a prank. I doubt my nephew would be involved in something so distasteful." 

Surpressing a smile Kathryn thought to herself, it she only knew. Of course the irony of the situation was for once Sebastian wasn't at fault, not entirely any way. No one had a clue it was really her who arranged for Jacqueline's down fall and if she had her way no one would. 

Still Kathryn wasn't as thrilled as she should be on the morning after her victory. Her mind kept drifting back to the previous night when Sebastian had realized her deception. The way he had looked at her and pushed her away with utter disgust. She knew he would be pissed when he learned the truth but it hadn't occurred to her he would hate her. Yes she had screwed him over, but it wasn't personal. Kathryn did care for him but getting Jacqueline out of the competition for the fellowship took priority over their relationship. He had to realize she had no choice. 

Pushing thoughts of Sebastian from her head she rejoined the conversation "where is Jacqueline? Did she go back to the city." 

Before Kathryn could answer Sebastian came out onto the terrace "I think you know the answer to that Kathryn." She looked up at him momentarily panicked he might tell what really went down last night. He stared at her coldly before finishing "after all your room is right next to hers. I'm sure you saw the maids packing her things up." 

"Yes of course" Kathryn said uneasily. 

"Good morning Sebastian" his aunt greeted him. 

"Morning Aunt Helen" he smiled kissing her cheek and sitting across from Kathryn who continued to glare at him suspiciously. "What are your plans today?" 

"Well believe it or not we are planning another party. It's just an informal get together actually. Richard Michaels the CEO of the Atwitter corporation and some of their employees are coming to meet Kathryn. It should be lovely and you of course are invited Sebastian." 

He nodded "I'll be there." 

"Well Gertrude and I have to get going. I'll talk with you two later." 

As the two women walked back into the house Kathryn dropped her smile and looked across the table at Sebastian who was staring at her blankly. Finally she sighed "if you are expecting me to apologize don't. I did nothing wrong last night." 

"I think Jacqueline would see things differently" he retorted coldly. 

"Well boo fucking hoo" Kathryn spat back as she examined her nails. "I hadn't really made plans to cry over that one." 

Sebastian scoffed "you are unfucking believable you know that? You ruined her life!" 

"Yes, with your help don't forget." 

Kathryn looked up to see him staring at her oddly. It made her shift uncomfortably in her chair as his gazed pointedly at her. "You know I would never be so insane as to ask you for an apology for lying and manipulating me but I would like to know one thing. Why Kathryn? Why would you go through all that just to win some fucking position?" 

For the first time since he sat down her expression seemed to soften. "I did it because...I...forget it you wouldn't understand." 

Shaking his head he muttered "probably not." 

Kathryn got up from the table and tossed her cloth napkin at her empty plate. "I did what I did because I had to Sebastian and if I had the chance to do last night over I wouldn't change a thing." 

Turning away from him she walked off the terrace towards the tennis courts. Sebastian watched her and sighed "we'll see about that Kathryn." 

****** 

"Did you bring it?" Sebastian greeted Blaine as soon as he stepped into his guest room. 

"Easy Valmont, yeah I brought it." He pulled out a small vile filled with some powder. Immediately Sebastian tried to grab it from him but Blaine wouldn't give it up. "Wait a second, a word of warning first." 

"What?" He exclaimed impatiently. "It won't kill her will it?" 

"No, so long as you give her the proper amount. However I want to warn you that if you go through with this your relationship with Kathryn as you know it will be over." 

Snatching it from his friends hand he grumbled "it was over the minute she put her little plot against me into motion." 

"It wasn't against you, it was against Jacqueline. Now listen, it's not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing Kathryn taken down a peg or two or five but if you do this..." 

"Blaine I'm giving the little bitch what she deserves. Hell you could say I'm being kind. In any event I'm going through with it whether I have your blessing or not." 

"Fine" he sighed. 

Examining the powder Sebastian grinned. It was nearly clear so he should be able to disguise it easily enough, it was perfect for what he had planned for tonight. Looking over at Blaine he asked "did you get the number?" 

"Oh yeah" he pulled a piece of paper from his sweater vest and handed it over. 

Sebastian walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. He dialed and was soon greeted my a male voice "hello?" 

"Hey is this Devon?" 

"Yeah, who wants to know?" 

"This is Sebastian Valmont, I'm a friend of your girlfriends. I'm calling to invite you to a party my aunt is having tonight for Kathryn. Do you think you can make it?" 

****** 

Sliding the two champagne flutes into his pocket Sebastian approached Kathryn's door. He was about to knock but stopped a moment before his hand made contact. Blaine's warning played once again in his head as he recalled his past with Kathryn. Sebastian knew that if he went through with his plan of vengeance he would very well loose Kathryn. Still his pride and hurt feelings won out so he rapped on her door until she called out "who is it?" 

"It's Sebastian" 

"Fuck off" she called out in a sing song voice. 

Rolling his eyes he went in any way and found her in a slinky low cut dress that was unzipped in the back. "I see I have perfect timing as usual." 

She spun around and hissed "what do you want? I'm getting ready." 

"Yes your big party to celebrate your victory" 

"That's right" she smiled "so if you're here to whine more about your fuck buddy, kindly get the hell out." 

Smiling Sebastian glided over to her and came up behind her. Placing his hands on her back he slowly zipped up her dress and whispered in her ear "actually I'm here to make up." 

Turning around she looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "That's a switch? If you expect me to apologize-" 

"No I wouldn't dream of it" he told her with a slight edge in his voice. "I've been thinking about it and it occurred to me that you were right. We have a history together, my loyalty should be to you." 

"Really?" She asked her voice filled with suspicion. "You expect me to buy this sudden change of heart?" 

"Oh come on Kathryn" he sighed as he slid his arms around her waist. "I hate fighting with you when there are so many more productive ways we could spend our time. Like toasting your victory." He walked over to the ice bucket he had brought in and lifted the bottle of champagne "what do you say?" 

Sebastian could tell she was debating with herself weather to forgive him or not, after all she had just as much pride as him. She also was well aware of what he could do when pushed. Still she caved in and smiled "all right, I could use a glass to loosen up before the party." 

"That's my girl" 

Turning away from her Sebastian pulled out the glasses and poured some champagne in each. However in Kathryn's drink he added a perfect dose of Blaine's special drug. After swirling his finger around, making sure it wasn't visible he turned back to Kathryn and handed her the glass. "Should we make a toast?" she asked 

He nodded "yes, we should. To you Kathryn, tonight may you get everything you deserve." 

Clinking her glass against his she smiled "I'll drink to that." 

Taking a tentative drink from his he watched as Kathryn nearly downed the whole glass in a couple of gulps. "Care for some more?" 

She shook her head as she examined her reflection in the mirror "I shouldn't, I have to be on my toes when the corporate big wigs get here." 

Sebastian came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist "you look beautiful Kathryn." 

"Thank you" looking back at him she asked "you really forgive me for everything that happened with Jacqueline?" 

"Yeah" 

He smiled and she turned to face him "good I hate it when you're angry at me." 

Kathryn's hand slid around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Although he kissed her back he tried his best not to feel anything from it but that proved to be impossible. Soon he was kissing her back just as aggressively as he pawed at her body. Groaning Kathryn pulled away from his mouth but not his embrace "we have to get going, the guests are arriving." 

"You're right" he agreed before pulling her back into a kiss. He hated himself for being so attracted to her but he couldn't help it. She was like some sort of drug to him. 

As he kissed her neck she whispered "well I do owe you a reward don't I?" 

"Yeah" 

"Well...god that feels nice" she laughed. "Maybe after the party we could come back to my room..." 

Blinking back to reality Sebastian broke away from her and nodded "ok, sounds like a plan. I better get down to the party." Taking her hand he kissed it "I'll see you down there." 

Leaving her to finish getting ready he headed down to the party that was already underway. Besides the Atwitter people who were sitting on the parlor couch chatting, there was a few representatives from Manchester along with friends of Helen. Then towards the back of the room sipping a soda was Devon, Kathryn's boyfriend. "Sebastian there you are" his aunt said taking his arm as he entered the room. "I want you to meet someone. This is Devon Brooks, a friend of Kathryn's." 

The guy who was the typical well built jock greeted him with a handshake "it's nice to meet you man, thanks for inviting me." 

"Of course, I thought it would be a nice surprise for Kathryn. It's too bad you had to miss her big win last night." 

"Yeah it was, I got held up in a game in Atlanta" he explained with an apologetic smile. "But I'm really glad I could be here for her tonight. It's strange she never even told me about this." 

Wrinkling his brow him mock confession Sebastian agreed "yes it's very strange." 

Just as he was about to excuse himself for Kathryn's dull as dirt boyfriend the girl of the hour made her appearance. At first she seemed as normal as could be until Sebastian noticed her slightly stumble as she walked into the room. No one else noticed but they soon would. 

"Hello everyone, welcome" she said with an almost too large smile. 

The guests all smiled and some came up to give their congratulations. Still full of smiles she finally noticed Devon "of my god! Devon what a fantastic surprise!" 

"Hey baby" he slid his arm around her waist and kissed her check lovingly. "Are you happy to see me?" 

"Of course I am" giving him a full, almost too eager kiss on the mouth. 

Pulling away and blushing somewhat he laughed "wow, I guess so. Well it was Sebastian's idea to invite me." 

"Really? That was sooo sweet of you Sebastian!" 

Trying to surpress the laughter that so wanted to escape him he smiled at her "you're sooo very welcome Kathryn." 

"Ms. Merteuil we are all very eager to talk to you" one of the older man from the company said coming up beside her. "Shall we begin?" 

"Of course!" 

Gilding over to the couch she sat down across from the suits and Devon sat beside her. "Well we would like to start by telling you how excited we are about you joining our company." 

"Thank you." 

"It's obvious that you are quite a roll model to everyone at Manchester Academy. What attributes of yours do you think qualify you for this fellowship?" 

"Hmm" she said as if giving it some deep thought. "Lets see, I'm very smart. Smarter than most of my classmates that's for sure. I also have more money than everyone else. Plus I'm beautiful and everyone loves me." 

They CEO and his two employees laughed "and you obviously aren't modest." 

"Nope. I mean look at me, everyone in that hell hole school either wants to be me or wants to fuck me! And I'll tell you a secret" she leaned in and whispered "most of them have." 

The whole room seemed to let out a collective gasp as Devon squirmed nervously in his chair and Sebastian bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Coughing the CEO muttered "very well, moving on. You had some heavy competition with Jacqueline Bennette-" 

"Heavy that's an understatement" Kathryn interrupted. "I mean did you see that girls thighs? I'm amazed Sebastian could get it up for her but luckily for me he did!" She laughed as even Sebastian's mouth fell open in shock. 

The board members looked at one another stunned "umm I'm a little confused..." 

"Oh you remember that video last night with thunder thighs screwing Sebastian? I'm sure you remember just like everyone else, which was the whole point! I was afraid you'd hand MY prize over to that tramp so I made sure you'd have no choice and it worked! It was sooo easy actually all I had to do-" 

"Kathryn for God sakes" Devon said trying his hardest to shut her up. 

"SHH I'm telling my story. Anyway I got Sebastian to go to bed with her and then I taped it but poor Sebastian didn't have a clue. Everyone thinks it was Sebastian but it was me!" The room fell into a stunned silence as Kathryn tilted her head back at him and said "I'm actually a little sorry about that even though I told you I wasn't. You forgive me right?" 

Sebastian only smiled down at her. The CEO got to his feet angry "Ms. Merteuil are you telling me you set up Ms. Bennette?" 

"Duh, haven't you been paying attention?" 

Ms. Rosemond came to her side with a look of concern evident on her face "dear are you feeling well? You're not acting like yourself." 

"Sure I am" she replied brightly. "Just ask Sebastian, he knows me better than anyone, right?" 

"Well not after tonight" he told her. 

"Ms. Merteuil if what you are saying is true I think the Atwitter corporation might have to reconsider giving you the fellowship." 

She laughed loudly and slightly drunkenly "oh I don't think so. You won't take it from me after all I am a Merteuil and my parents have more money than just about anyone in Manhattan. Besides I know you like me Richard" she told him coyly as she slithered up to him and pressed her body into his "you've been staring at my tits all night." 

"I-I didn't-" 

"Sure you did Dick" placing her hand on his groin she giggled "speaking of dicks, I'm betting you have a very nice one. All nice and big and hard-" 

"That's enough Kathryn!" Devon snapped pulling his girlfriend away from the older man. "What the hell has gotten into you? You're acting like you're drunk or high." 

She shrugged "I only had one glass with Sebastian." 

"You're acting like a slut" he whispered to her. 

"So what? It's fine for you to go and fuck hookers and your football buddies but I can't have any fun? Well I hate to break it to you Devon but I have LOTS of fun when you're not around! In fact I screwed your buddy Dale last weekend while you were sleeping and I have to tell you, he has a much bigger cock than you!" 

"Mrs. Rosemond I think we better get going now. It's obvious Ms. Merteuil is not...well." The Atwitter employees got up and headed to the door. 

"Ohh don't go!" Kathryn called after them as she ran out. "We were just starting to have fun!" 

Devon chased after her with Sebastian following behind. "Kathryn we aren't done!" 

"Yes we are" she said pulling away from him as some of the guests started to file out. Sebastian noticed they were all muttering and snickering about Kathryn's antics as they left. He was pleased that his plan went so well but was also starting to feel a twinge of remorse. 

"You know what? I don't even like you Devon! You're boring and stupid, I much rather be with Sebastian" she said twirling around and falling into his arms. Giggling she kissed his neck and told her boyfriend "in fact I promised him that I would fuck him after the party so if you wouldn't mind leaving..." 

"Fine! We are so fucking through and you can be damn sure I'm telling everyone about what happened tonight." 

As he turned to leave in a huff Sebastian called out to him "I wouldn't mention the small dick part if I was you!" 

When everyone was out of the room or gone Sebastian looked down at Kathryn who was still in his arms and asked "did you have fun tonight?" 

She nodded with a big smile "oh yes, we should do it again sometime." 

"I'll keep that in mind" he replied as he picked her up into his arms and started to carry her up the stairs. 

Kathryn laughed as she rested her head against his shoulder "are we going to fuck now?" 

"Well we're definitely going to bed." 

"Goody!" 

Laughing Sebastian took her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed as he went to close the door. When he turned back around Kathryn had already stripped her dress off and was now in only her black bra and panties. He ogled her a moment before asking "what are you doing?" 

"I thought we were going to fuck" she said almost innocently. 

"I don't think that's such a good idea while you're in this...condition" he told her as he approached the bed. 

"Oh yeah?" Before he could respond Kathryn wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. At first Sebastian did try to break away but when she pressed her nubile body into him and slid her tongue into his mouth he lost his focus. He kissed her back and they fell back in bed. Sliding his hands over her breasts he squeezed them and played with her nipples through the thin material making them hard. 

Just as Kathryn started to unzip his pants and rip off his shirt Sebastian realized what he was doing. Sitting up suddenly he broke away from her and sat on the edge of the bed holding his head. "What am I doing?" He muttered to himself. Here he was with the one girl he wanted and could never get, the girl who after tomorrow would most likely hate him forever and he was pushing her away. Sebastian wanted Kathryn but not like this. 

Coming up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder "don't you want me?" 

"Of course I do" he sighed. 

"I'm not pretty enough? Thin enough? Tell me and I'll change!" 

Shaking his head he turned to her and explained "I don't want you to change Kathryn. I just don't want to do anything when your like this." 

Her face wrinkled in confusion "like what?" 

"Not yourself" he told her as he got to his feet. 

"But I am myself. I have never felt better Sebastian. I wish I could feel like this all the time!" 

"Oh I doubt it. Will you do me a favor? Go to sleep" 

She pouted like a little girl who didn't get her way "but I'm not sleepy." 

"You will be, come on lay down." He gently pushed her back into the bed and placed the covers over her. 

Kathryn snuggled up to her pillow but still pouted "fine I'll go to bed but we are still going to have sex right?" 

"Sure" he laughed as he kissed her forehead and turned off the light. 

"Good because I want you to know Sebastian that I really do love you." 

Looking down at her face which was probably filled with more honesty than he had ever seen it, Sebastian was stunned. He knew for once she wasn't lying to him which made it all the more painful. In all honesty he hadn't regretted anything he had done that night up until that moment. 

Turning away from her he replied "you won't tomorrow." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	7. Colorblind

Time After Time 

Summary: Kathryn deals with the fallout of Sebastian's revenge while Sebastian has a realization of his own. 

Chapter 7: Colorblind 

"Mr. Valmont, your coffee is ready" the young maid told him as she sat his mug beside the bed. 

Reaching for his robe, Sebastian smiled over at her "thank you Brenda." She blushed and smiled at him in response while standing timidly behind her serving cart. Brenda was pretty with chestnut colored hair, dressed in a uniform that hugged her body nicely. Had he been up for it Sebastian might have considered engaging in an early morning screw with her. However it was safe to say his mind was elsewhere. 

Rising for bed he took his coffee cup and looked out the large window of his guest room. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shinning brightly and it was unreasonably warm for April. There was also an eerie quietness that Sebastian had noticed when he awoke a half hour ago. The large manor seemed completely desolate. Normally Sebastian would enjoy such a morning but not today. 

As soon as he awoke his mind immediately went to Kathryn. He hadn't slept well that night thinking about the fallout that would inevitably come the next day. When he had put his little plan together Sebastian had practically salivated as he thought about the outcome. Now however it left him feeling uneasy. Maybe that's why the quiet was bothering him so much. It just seemed to make his conscience louder. 

Turing back to Brenda who was buttering him a bagel he asked "has Kathryn come down stairs yet?" 

"No, she's been up in her room all morning. Probably sleeping off whatever she was on last night." Quickly realizing what she said and who she said it in front off she blushed and stammered "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that sir! Please don't tell your aunt." 

Smiling he assured her "don't worry about it Brenda your secrets safe with me. So is that what everyone thinks, that she was on something?" 

"Well of course, how else can you explain her behavior? I mean Ms. Merteuil is always so polished and refined but last nightis it really true she gave that CEO a lap dance in front of everyone?" 

Sebastian burst out laughing "no not entirely." 

"Oh well, whatever she did obviously has your aunt very concerned. Stella, the downstairs maid, overheard her on the phone talking with Mr. Merteuil. Apparently her parents are on their way here to take her home." 

Losing his smile Sebastian sighed. He hadn't really considered Kathryn's parents finding out about there daughters behavior but if the whole staff knew about it, likely most of Manhattan knew as well. Still Sebastian tried to assure himself that Kathryn was getting what she deserved. It was one thing to screw with other people but to fuck with him was completely unexceptable. 

Turning back towards the window Sebastian looked out and saw two limos making their way up the drive. As they pulled up to the house Tiffani Merteuil got out of one and Victor Merteuil got out of the other. Sipping his coffee he muttered "here comes the cavalry." 

* * * * * * 

"Ahh" Kathryn groaned as she rolled over onto her back and clutched her head. Every bone in her body ached the likes of which she had never felt before. As she attempted to sit up on her elbows she desperately tried to remember what brought on this history making hangover. 

The last thing she could recall was getting ready for her party. Yes in her new black dress. Looking down now Kathryn saw she was only dressed in her underwear and bra. That was odd but this was hardly the first time she had woken up with a frazzled memory half dressed. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened last night, but what? 

Had she gone to the party? Thinking back Kathryn seemed to recall meeting some men in business suits. She also remembered people congratulating her on winning the fellowship. So she had gone to the party or wait...maybe that was from the night before. 

Closing her eyes as she rested her head against her pillow Kathryn considered just going back to bed and maybe she would remember more in a little while. Then, just as she could feel herself drifting off to sleep she flashed back to last night: 

_"Everyone thinks it was Sebastian but it was me!" _

Kathryn's eyes immediately shot open at the realization. No she couldn't have, there was no way. 

_"I mean look at me, everyone in that hell hole school either wants to be me or wants to fuck me! And I'll tell you a secret, most of them have."_

_"Speaking of dicks, I'm betting you have a very nice one. All big and hard-"_

_"Fine! We are so fucking through and you can be damn sure I'm telling everyone about what happened tonight."_

"Holy shit" she muttered as she sat up quickly in the bed. No, no, no, no, no, no! 

There was no way she could have done those things last night, she must have been dreaming. However as she looked around the room and more pieces of her memory came back to her she realized it was very much reality. It wasn't a dream, she really had wrecked her life! 

For the life of her Kathryn couldn't figure out how this could have happened. Usually she was very good at holding her liquor and drugs rarely affected her like they did most people her age. Even when she had been wasted she had never behaved like THAT before and she never would have gotten high before such an important night. What had happened?" 

Then it hit her like a thunderbolt. She hadn't taken anything before going down stairs but someone had stopped by her room unexpectedly with a bottle of champagne. Immediately Kathryn tried to dismiss the idea, he wouldn't do that to her. After all he said he forgave her and...he wanted her to get everything she deserved. 

Slowly she turned her head towards the dresser where two champagne flutes currently rested. "Sebastian" she muttered before quickly getting to her feat and stumbling over to them. Studying the glass she couldn't see anything but she knew what he had done. He set her up, he drugged her, he ruined her. 

Surprisingly she was more hurt than angry by his betrayal at first. Kathryn had really believed he had forgiven her but it was all a crock of shit. At the thought she nearly crushed the glass in her hand. God she was going to kill him! Chucking the glass across the room she hissed "you are fucking dead Valmont!" 

Deciding she would hunt him down and give him the beating of his young life, Kathryn charged over to her door and threw it open. However before she could take one step outside of her room her parents suddenly appeared. Judging by the looks on both their faces they were fully aware of what happened the previous night. Blinking back her shock she greeted them with a timid smile "mother, daddy, what are you doing here?" 

Scowling her mother replied "you know damn well what we're doing here Kathryn. We got a call from Mrs. Rosemond telling us about your drunken display last night." 

"Look, I-I can explain-" 

"There will be plenty of time for that later" Tiffani told her as she and her husband entered the room and shut the door. "Do you have any idea the damage you have done to this family? DO you!?" Before Kathryn could reply her mother went over her closet and started rummaging around. 

Thinking her father, who had been quiet this whole time would take her side she turned to him and said "daddy, you understand it wasn't my fault-" 

Kathryn was cut off by a hard slap to the face. Stunned she looked back at her father in horror. Victor however was hardly moved by the tears forming in his only daughters eyes. "I've been on the phone half the morning with Richard Michael's. He told me what you did to the Bennette girl and how you came on to him in front of the whole room. I've never been so ashamed in my whole life. My own daughter, acting like some coked out whore." 

Kathryn was too stunned by his harshness to say more than a soft "I'm sorry daddy, I never meant for this to happen. I don't do drugs." 

"Oh really?" Her mother asked in a near triumphant voice. Turning around Kathryn saw her take out her emergency stash of coke hidden in her bottom drawer. Holding the items up she asked her daughter tauntingly "care to explain this?" 

****** There was nothing like a little tennis after lunch or in Sebastian's case, for lunch. Smiling smugly he came into the house tossing his tennis racket between his hands. He didn't actually get to use it on the court but he did get to find some interesting uses for it during his lesson with his aunts new tennis instructor. Ashley had quite a nice form and was never nimble, she definitely gave Sebastian quite a work out. 

Although he had fun, immediately after wards his mind went back to Kathryn. God he was so angry at himself for caring about what happened to that bitch. She had used him and made a fool of him so he paid her back. He kept telling himself she deserved whatever happened to her but for some reason he didn't feel that way. Shockingly enough he started to feel for her. 

Deciding that he would just forget her for the time being and go take a shower he started to head upstairs when the sound of yelling voices stopped him. Turning back around Sebastian walked out towards the terrace where he saw Kathryn sitting and her parents standing over her looking anything but pleased. Actually Tiffani had a certain malicious glint in her eyes as her husband reamed out a miserable Kathryn. "I have no idea how to explain this to the Atwitter company. No amount of money is going to get you out of this young lady. You've completely disgraced this whole family!" 

"I'm sorry daddy but it wasn't my fault" she whispered. Sebastian was stunned as he watched her. She was either one hell of an actress or Kathryn really was terribly distraught. 

"I don't care it you're sorry" Victor bellowed. "And I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. In fact I'm sick of looking at you" he spat at her before turning and leaving. 

"Well" Tiffani said looking down at her daughter "it looks like your father has finally seen you for the trouble making slut you are Kathryn. It's about time." 

As her mother followed after her father Kathryn got up and looked out at the lawn. Sebastian considered just walking away and forgetting what he just overheard but at the last second decided against it. Instead he walked out into the sunshine and said "and I thought my parents were a nightmare." 

Kathryn's body seemed to stiffen at his presence but she didn't turn around. In a defeated voice she muttered "did you enjoy the show?" 

"It had it's moments" 

"Well I suppose congratulations is in order. You completely screwed me Sebastian." 

He wasn't terribly surprised she figured out his involvement still he asked "excuse me?" 

"Oh come off it Valmont" she told him still not facing him. "If you're going to ruin my life you should have the balls to own up to it." 

Scowling he charged up to her "yeah well if you're admitting defeat you should do it looking me in the eye." As he said it he turned her around forcefully and was shocked into silence when he saw she was crying. 

They stared at one another a long moment before Kathryn wiped at her tears and hissed "are you satisfied now?" 

"Not really" 

"Why not? This is what you wanted isn't it? Everything I have worked for my whole life is gone! My reputation, my accomplishments, my fathers love, it's all GONE!" 

Trying to remain cold and unaffected just as she had the previous morning he replied "if you're expecting an apology you're going to be disappointed. After what you pulled on me and Jacqueline you deserved it and you know it. Crying to me that your life is over doesn't change anything. Quit being so dramatic, so you lost your precious fellowship, so what. I'm sure mommy and daddy will buy you a new one." 

"You don't get it do you? My parents aren't like yours Sebastian! I get one chance and one chance only. Unlike you when I fuck up I don't get a 'get out of jail free' card. They don't pat me on the head and tell me to behave. Do have any idea what it's like to be me? I have to be perfect all the time and if I step out of line once I'm screwed. So yes, in order to do that I have to lie, cheat and screw over who ever gets in my way even if I don't want to. I have to force my finger down my throat after every meal to make sure I stay at the perfect weight and I have to pop pills to stay in control. I do all of this because unlike you people have expectations that I have to live up to." 

"So screwing over Jacqueline that was what, an expectation people had of you? Please, you did it because you wanted to win." 

She nodded "yes I did want to win. That god damn fellowship was the only was out of this fucking box I've been trapped in. I was going to use it to get away from my parents and everyone else who I have to put on an act for, but now I can't. Thanks to you and your stupid need for revenge I'll be lucky if my parents don't disown me." 

"Come on Kathryn" he said softly touching her arms "they wouldn't disown you." 

"You're right they'll only make me do what they want for the rest of my life. Without that fellowship they'll push me into marrying some rich asshole that they pre approve of so I can be the perfect social light wife. Everything I've wanted for my life is over with, so thank you Sebastian." 

As she said the last part her sobs began to take control of her body and she broke down. Sebastian reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry into his chest. "I'm sorry Kathryn. I didn't realize, I didn't think...please don't cry." 

Suddenly Kathryn pushed him away from her as tears fell down her face. Reaching for the necklace he had bought her years ago she tore it off her neck and threw it to the ground. "Stay away from me" she hissed before running back into the house leaving a shocked Sebastian alone on the terrace. 

****** That night Sebastian sat alone in his room looking out at the dark sky. Even though the mansion was full it was unusually quite that night. Everyone was locked up in their separate bedrooms, they were all avoiding each other and it was all because of him. 

Normally Sebastian would be overjoyed at such a notion. Most of the time he delighted in his evil doings but tonight all he could think about was the look on Kathryn's face when she pushed him away. It was utter and complete hatred. No matter how much he told himself she had it coming he still felt like a total shit. 

Picking up the necklace he had given her and she had thrown back at him, he studied it a moment. Twirling it around in his fingers he remembered the night before when Kathryn told him he loved him. Too bad he would never find out if she really meant it or not. 

A sudden knock on his door awakened him from his thoughts. Looking up he was surprised to see Jacqueline walk into the room with a hesitant smile on her lips. "Hello Sebastian, you look surprised to see me." 

"Stunned might be a better word" he replied sitting up in his seat. "What are you doing here Jacqueline?" 

Crossing over to him she explained "I heard about what happened with Kathryn last night." 

"What did you hear?" 

"Basically she dry humped the CEO of Atwitter and told the whole room she's a slut." 

Sebastian sighed "that's not entirely accurate." 

"Well I also heard she admitted she was the one responsible for that tape getting leaked. Did she really set you up?" 

"Yeah she did" he replied dropping the necklace onto the desk in front of him. "I'm sorry Jacqueline you weren't suppose to get hurt. If it helps any she lied and screwed me over almost as badly as she did you." 

Coming over to his side of the desk she smiled slightly at him as she said "you know it's funny. I've known Kathryn for awhile and I've seen her get wasted before but she's always staid in control. It's interesting, I wonder what could have happened to her to make her act like that?" 

Sebastian gave her an innocent smile and shrugged "you got me." 

Grinning Jacqueline straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I doubted you Sebastian. I should have known you would never deliberately hurt me like that." 

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're not pissed at me anymore." 

She surprised him when she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Sebastian returned it and pulled her closer to him. When they broke away for air he asked "what about your boyfriend?" 

"We broke up" she explained tracing a finger down his neck. "You know I don't think I ever got over you Sebastian. I think the other night while we were in bed I remembered that." 

"What are you saying?" 

Kissing his neck Jacqueline murmured "I want you back baby. What do you say, should we give it another try?" 

Sebastian responded by pulling her back into a kiss. They made out passionately, grouping at each others bodies. Sebastian then got up and set her on the desk. He had every intention of taking her right there until his hand brushed against Kathryn's necklace. Suddenly he was jolted back to reality and everything felt wrong. Pulling away from her he said "I can't do this Jacqueline. I'm sorry, I care about you but..." 

"You're not into it anymore" she finished for him the hurt evident in her voice. 

"I'm sorry" 

"It's ok, I'm a big girl. I can handle it." Fixing her dress she looked over at him and noticed the necklace in his hand. "Nice necklace Valmont. It's funny I think Kathryn has one just like it." 

Studying it he told her "I got it for her awhile back." 

"This isn't about not wanting me, it's about you still wanting her isn't it?" 

Avoiding Jacqueline's eyes he said "it's more than just wanting her." 

"I know, that's pretty obvious" she told him as got to her feat. "Well I should get going." 

"I'll walk you out." Sebastian followed her to the door. 

As they stepped into the hallway she turned to him "well it's been an enlightening evening Sebastian, to say the least." 

"I aim to please" he said pulling her into a hug. "I'll call you before I head back to France." 

"Well isn't this precious" sneered a voice behind them. "Reunited at long last." 

Sebastian pulled away from Jacqueline to see Kathryn standing at her doorway with her arms crossed looking thoroughly pissed. Before he could say anything to her Jacqueline walked up and slapped her hard across the face. Touching her check Kathryn's eyes went wide in anger "you fucking bitch!" 

Just as Kathryn was about to hit her back Sebastian grabbed her and dragged her over to his room. Watching them with a semi amused smile Jacqueline told him "good luck Sebastian, I have a feeling you're going to need it." 

"Let go of me!" Kathryn bellowed as he pushed her into his bedroom and locked the door behind them. Once inside she pushed him off but Sebastian blocked the exit. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but I'm leaving." 

"Not until we have a little talk first." 

"If you're going to brag to me about how you nailed your precious Jacqueline I don't want to hear it" she replied as she tried to get to the door. 

Pushing her away he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "As a matter of fact she did want me. Right on that very desk believe it or not. However I couldn't go through with it. You know why?" 

"You couldn't get it up?" 

Ignoring her nastiness he continued "no little Sebastian was working just fine thank you. I couldn't be with her because I'm in love with you." 

That got to her. Kathryn flinched and asked "what?" 

"You heard me. I...love...you. And don't try and deny you feel the same way. You told me as much last night." 

She slowly approached him until they were inches apart. Looking up at him she hissed "I hate you." Laughing cruelly she continued "love you? Are you out of your fucking mind? I loath you with every fiber of my being." 

"No you don't" he told her confidently. 

"Yes I do!" 

Still not buying a word of it Sebastian decided to show her she was wrong. He charged up to her and pulled her mouth to his. However Kathryn was having none of it and struggled against him. Finally pushing him off she wiped her mouth in disgust "never! In case it escaped you pea size brain Sebastian, you ruined my life!" 

"Yes I screwed you, you screwed me we're both even." 

She scoffed "not by a long shot. Say I did have feelings for you at one point, maybe I even thought I loved you, I don't anymore!" 

"Oh stop lying to yourself Kathryn! You were more honest when you were drugged. You feel exactly the same way as me." Grabbing her once again he pulled her back in for a kiss. This time he thought Kathryn might give in but once again she fought him. 

Pushing him away roughly she hissed "I've had enough of this. The game is over Sebastian, I'm leaving." 

"Fine" he called out as she opened the door. "Walk out and just forget about everything. Forget about our history and your feelings for me. It never happened. Just go back to your parents and your boring boyfriend. Have a nice life because I sure as hell won't be a part of it!" 

Kathryn started to leave, her hand gripped the bronze door handle. However she surprised him when instead of walking out the door she slammed it shut and turned back to him. Without a word she pulled him back to her and kissed him hard on the mouth. Sebastian eagerly returned it as he lead her to the bed. 

Their mouths continued to bruise each other as Sebastian's knees hit the back of the bed and Kathryn yanked off his shirt. She ran her hands over his bare chest then pulled away from his mouth. Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut as she kissed down his chest and got down on her knees. After undoing his pants at lightning speed she pulled out his erecting and flicked her tongue over it. 

Although Sebastian loved her blow jobs, this time he wanted more. Bending down he scooped Kathryn off the ground and placed her on the bed. Immediately she slid her shirt off as Sebastian pulled off her short skirt followed by her panties. His right hand dove between her legs feeling her up while Kathryn crushed her lips to his. 

They eventually fell back into the bed and Sebastian slid between her legs teasing her nether lips with his mouth until Kathryn started to wither on the bed. It was evident they both had enough foreplay, it was time for the real deal. Sebastian slid back up her body and pushed her slender thighs apart. It took him a moment to enter her seeing as she was tighter than he would have thought. When he was finally inside Kathryn's green eyes opened wide in surprise. He moved slowly at first but soon at her urging began to thrust harder. 

Wrapping her legs around him Kathryn clutched his body until her finger nails drew blood. The pain was only more of a turn on as was the breathy sighs and gasps that came out of her mouth. Sebastian looked down at her in wonder as they fucked that first time. He couldn't believe after all this time he finally had her, _his_ _Kathryn_. 

Sebastian was the first to come with Kathryn following soon after. However before she could recover Sebastian moved back between her legs and proceeded to eat her out. She came screaming loud obscenities that he was sure the whole house heard. Amazingly Sebastian wasn't tired after all this and he was still hard. When Kathryn noticed this she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She rode him to another orgasm while Sebastian kneed and sucked her breasts. 

Eventually she collapsed back on top of him. "Again" she whispered the exhaust evident in her voice as she rolled over onto her side. Not wanting to disappoint her Sebastian rolled over as well and fucked her as she lay on her side. Her rubbed her clit until she her muscles tightened around him and they came simultaneously. 

At that point they were both utterly exhausted. They lay for nearly a half hour in complete silence. Occasionally Sebastian would kiss her neck or rub her back but Kathryn said nothing. Then without a word she got up from the bed and started looking around in the dark for something. 

Sitting up Sebastian turned on the lamp and asked "what are you doing?" 

"Getting dressed" she muttered as she half heatedly gathered her things. 

Not bothering to cover himself up Sebastian rose from the bed and stalked over to her "no you can't just leave. Not after that." 

She shrugged "it was just sex." 

"Oh come on that was not just sex. That was a lot more and you know it. Stop being such an ice bitch and admit what you feel for me." 

Kathryn stunned the hell out of Sebastian when he saw tears in her eyes. "Fine you want to know the truth? I do love you Sebastian, I always have." 

"Then why are you crying?" He asked as he attempted to put an arm around her. 

Moving away she said "there's something I didn't tell you, maybe I should have before we went to bed." 

"What?" 

"My parents are sending me away to finish school at St. Anne's, it's in Holland. They say it will help straighten me out whatever that means." 

Sebastian wasn't very surprised by this. He should have known that after he heard Kathryn's parents talking to her out on the terrace that they would do something drastic like this. Still he was hopeful "well that doesn't change anything. I mean I live in France and I'm sure I can come visit you until you graduate." 

"No you can't. This school, if that's what you want to call it, has strict rules. No visitors outside of my parents. So you see this is probably the last time we'll see each other for a long time." Wiping her eyes she looked up at him and said "I think I should just go." 

Pulling her back to him he pleaded "please Kathryn don't. Look I will find a way to see you. You know me I can be very stubborn when it comes to getting what I want. I want you Kathryn and I don't intend on anyone standing in my way." 

Smiling she leaned into him and kissed him tenderly. As they broke away she told him "I'm going to hold you to that. I should go back to my room." 

"Wait, this might be the only night we'll spend together for awhile. Stay the night, please?" 

Dropping her clothes she slid her hand into his and he smiled. Sebastian walked up to her and lifted Kathryn into his arms. Once again they went to bed together only this time they didn't fuck, but did something truly foreign to the both of them. They made love. 

****** 

The following morning Sebastian awoke with a smile on his face. Even before he opened his eyes he could smell Kathryn all around him. The bed was warm and comfy but as he reached over for her it was cold. The bed was empty. 

Sitting up Sebastian awoke right away as he looked around the room to find he was indeed alone. Only his clothes were scattered on the floor. Getting out of bed Sebastian slipped a robe on and walked over to Kathryn's room. He didn't bother to knock before walking in. It didn't matter any ways since the room was empty. The closet and drawers were completely cleaned out and when he looked out the window he saw that the Merteuil limos were gone. 

She had left him without even saying good-bye. Sebastian was at first angry but as he walked back to his room his anger melted. He knew why she didn't want to say good-bye, it would be too painful. He couldn't fault her for that. 

Still he was upset as he got back to his room and slammed the door. Charging over to the desk he decided to try and call Kathryn on her cell phone. However as he picked up the phone he noticed something. The necklace, Kathryn's necklace was gone. Where it had been laid a note that simply read: 

_I love you, good-bye -K_

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. Long Time No See

Time After Time 

Summary: Four years after their last encounter Sebastian and Kathryn run into each other unexpectedly. 

Chapter 8: Long Time No See 

"Just remember whatever you do tonight, try to keep it in your pants Sebastian" Jane DuPre warned him in a tone that was half motherly concern, half ice bitch. 

Looking up at her from the negatives in front of him Sebastian gave he his usual boyish smile "why Jane, whatever would make you think I wouldn't?" 

"Well the Gucci party three weeks ago comes to mind. We lost that assignment because you decided to screw Nicki what's-her-name and then do her sister as well." 

He sighed lazily sipping a bourbon "how was I to know she'd go shooting her mouth about it to...whatever her name was." 

"You showed her naked pictures of her sister and said 'look what I did last night'. What did you think she would do genius?" 

"Look" he said sitting up suddenly as their limo continued to fly over pot holes. "I'd like to remind you, for the _fortieth fucking time_, that you work for me. I'm the photographer and you are the assistant. I'll do what I please, when I please, got it?" 

Jane didn't flinch in the slightest at his sudden nastiness. Instead in a tone that matched his she replied "I'd like to remind you Valmont, that I am the only assistant you've been able to keep for more than a few weeks. All the other women who have worked with you quit after you fucked them and no man will put up with your poor little rich boy antics. Face it, I'm the only option you have left." When she was met with only his sullen stare she continued "now this job is important not just for me but for you. You fuck this one up and you mine as well kiss your so called career good-bye." 

With anyone else Sebastian would tell them to go fuck themselves. However his relationship with Jane was different than that, besides she was right. He had been behaving badly lately and certain people were starting to notice. If he didn't get his act together soon his career would die just as it was getting started and he would then be forced to live off his father once again. That was a fate worse than death to Sebastian so forcing a smile he told her "ok Jane you win. I'll be on my best behavior tonight." 

"Good, that's all I ask." 

"Oh Janie" he sighed as he got up and sat beside her putting his arm around her "I think you need to relax a little and have some fun. We're going to a party tonight." 

"Yes that _our_ new employer is throwing." 

"Your point being? Look I promise to behave myself tonight but that doesn't mean you can't have some fun. There will be plenty of beautiful women there tonight and since I won't be able to enjoy them, you mine as well." 

Giving him a sarcastic smile she replied "gee thanks Valmont, I'm glad I have your permission to get laid. However if I do hook up with someone you're still not invited." 

Sebastian smirked at the idea. Ever since he discovered his assistant was a lesbian he had made it his mission to get her into a threesome even though Jane assured him time and again it wouldn't happen. She saw through all his bullshit charm from the beginning which was probably why she made the perfect assistant. 

With a disappointed sigh he told her "fine have it your way but you know I'm still convinced this gay thing is just a smoke screen to hide the fact that you're desperately in love with me." 

At that Jane burst out laughing and he scowled "it's not that funny." 

"Oh yes it is! God help the women who really did fall in love with you Sebastian!" 

Normally Sebastian just laughed off Jane's insults but this time he didn't. Her words had an especially painful effect of him. Pulling away from her he sulked as he stared out the window at the passing street. Jane paid little mind to his latest mood swing and instead picked up the negatives and perused them while Sebastian let his mind drift. Her words played back in his head as he thought about the past and the girl he had once loved. 

It had been over four years since the night Kathryn fell asleep in his bed. That was the last time he had seen her or spoken with her. That night they had promised each other that it wouldn't be the end of their relationship and they would see each other again but that was all bullshit. Kathryn had left without saying good-bye and never called or got in touch with him. Sebastian of course tried, he even hunted down the shit hole her parents had stuck her in but he hadn't even gotten through the front gate. 

When she got out a year later he still tried to see her but it proved to be impossible. She wasn't in New York or anywhere else he could find. Finally he heard back that she was in Nepal but when he went to her house the maid told him she didn't want to see him. That had been the breaking point for Sebastian. Fuck her, he decided he was through chasing after someone who obviously wasn't interested. 

Sebastian's life had gone on without her easily enough. He had gotten excepted to Stanford university which he attended a few years. College proved to be completely non challenging intellectually so he spent most of the time partying and getting wasted. Finally one summer while back in New York a friend featured some pictures he had taken in one of his galleries. Unexpectedly to him they were well received. Sebastian had always considered photography a hobby, not anything to be taken seriously. However the art world seemed slightly more interesting than campus life so he decided to drop out. 

Sebastian got a few jobs easily enough but he soon discovered that the big money was in magazine layouts and such so he tried his hand at that. Only this proved to be much harder than he anticipated. He was after all barely into his twenties and most people wanted someone with more experience. However Sebastian was clever and with a little charm and a lot of blackmail he got what he wanted. 

Now he was one of the best paid photographers in the business but also somewhat notorious. So he screwed a couple of models, who didn't? Sebastian's antics went beyond sex most of the time but he hadn't really thought anything of it until his work started to diminish. Luckily he got signed with the Underwood corporation which ran a mini media empire. As much as he hated to admit it Jane was right, he did need this job and couldn't afford to fuck it up. 

So his life was going along fine without Kathryn Merteuil. Sure it still hurt when he thought about her every now and then but he had moved on just like he was sure she had. Sometimes at night when he was buried inside of someone else he could forget he ever loved her... 

"Sebastian? Hello, Sebastian" Jane waved her hand in front of him waking him from his thoughts. 

"What?" He snapped at her. 

"We're here" she told him as she opened the limo door. "Come on lets get this over with." 

With a sigh Sebastian got out of the car and followed after her into the townhouse. All of a sudden he wasn't in much of a partying mood and much rather turn around and go home then spend a evening with a bunch of strangers. Noticing the look of dread on his face Jane asked "what's with you? A few minutes ago you were all into this. Now you look like you're about to attend a wake." 

He shrugged "I'm just tired I guess." 

"Oh poor Sebastian, you work so hard!" She mocked him teasingly as they entered the elaborate home filled with people. 

"Janie I'm sure there are a few dykes roaming around this place. Why don't you go find them and stop pestering me." 

"Fine" she sighed "just remember what I told you." 

"Yeah, yeah" he waved her off as he grabbed a drink of a passing waiters tray and headed for a near by sofa. It didn't take long before a swarm of people, mostly women, were surrounding him. Sebastian's reputation was legendary and it only seemed to moisten their panties even more for him. 

As two models, an actress, a-wanna-be singer and two ad executives talked him up Sebastian finally began to relax. He pushed all thoughts of...the past from his mind and concentrated on his future which if he had his way would include these women. 

Just as Amber the actress was telling them all a story about one of her ex boyfriends Sebastian heard a familiar laugh. The party was somewhat loud and he was surrounded by people but he would know that chuckle anywhere. His mind froze when he heard it and right away he stopped paying attention to the mini harem in front of him. Instead he wiped his head around desperately trying to figure out where that familiar sound was coming from. 

It was Kathryn, he just knew it! Getting to his feet suddenly Sebastian ignored the girls inquires about where he was going and charged through the crowd. After a few minutes of turning up nothing he was starting to think it was all in his head until he saw a familiar flash of dark hair across the room. Sebastian's blue eyes flashed in alarm before he tried to make his way across to her. Only once again he came up empty. 

Still Sebastian knew he had seen her. Wiping around to head in the other direction he smacked right into Jane. "Hey watch it" she warned then looked up to see it was him. "Oh hey, there you are. Please tell me you're managing to stay out of trouble." 

"Yeah sure" he told her distractedly as he searched over the heads of party goers. 

"Sebastian what's going on? You look a little unhinged." 

He looked down at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Janie I'm looking for a girl. About this tall, dark shoulder length hair, green eyes, really beautiful." 

She sighed "Valmont that's like half the women in the room. Hell that could describe me."  


Shaking his head he muttered more to himself than to her "I know I saw her. I know it was..." Sebastian trailed off as he looked across the room and spotted her. It was indeed Kathryn standing at the opposite end of the room talking to some guy. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered dressed in a white clingy dress. Just as he happened to lay eyes on her she looked up at him. As usual her face was unreadable. "Kathryn" he sighed. 

"Who?" Jane asked trying to see who exactly he was gawking at. When her eyes eventually landed on Kathryn who was staring back at Sebastian just as intensely she nodded "oh, very nice Valmont but she looks a little out of your league." 

"I wouldn't count on it" he muttered too stunned to move from his position. 

Studying his curiously she asked "who is she to you?" 

"The only girl I've ever loved" Sebastian whispered as he started to make his way over to her. 

Jane was utterly floored by his declaration but quickly caught up to him. "Wait did I hear you right? Love?" 

Turning back around his sneered "yes love is that so hard to believe?" 

"Truthfully? Yes it is." Jane looked over at Kathryn once again only this time her amused smile faded as a realization occurred to her. "You know she looks really familiar. I've seen her someone where before..." 

"Where?" 

Before she could answer David Underwood, the man who's house the party was being thrown at came to the center of the room and called out "could I have everyone's attention?" The room settled down at the sound of his voice but Sebastian paid little attention because he once again lost Kathryn in the crowd. 

"First off I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight and I hope you've been enjoying yourselves. Anyway as most of you know I've been in Australia for the past six months and although it was beautiful I'm glad to be home." 

As he babbled on for a little while longer Jane tried to get Sebastian's attention. "Sebastian" she whispered "I have to tell you something, about Kathryn." 

"What?" He muttered annoyed. 

"I know where I've seen Kathryn before." 

Just as she was about to elaborate David finally caught Sebastian's attention. "As some of you might know I've been seeing a very special women for almost a year now and tonight I would like to use this occasion to ask her to marry me." As he said it David got down on one knee and produced a rather large looking Tiffany diamond. "Kathryn would you do me the supreme honor of becoming my wife?" 

The whole room seemed to let out a collective gasp of surprise but none more than Sebastian. All he could do was watch completely stupefied as he witnessed this unfold before him. _His_ boss proposing to _his_ Kathryn, it was completely unreal. 

He prayed Kathryn would tell David no. That she would look across the room and she would spot him and run into his arms. However she didn't and instead slowly smiled down at her boyfriend before whispering "yes I'll marry you." 

Immediately the room erupted in applause and cheers while well wishers stormed the happy couple with congratulations. Meanwhile Sebastian just stood there in total shock unable to comprehend what he just witnessed. While he watched them completely speechless Jane touched him arm "are you ok?" 

"Not really. Did that just happen?" 

"Yeah it did." She walked over and stood in front of him trying to get his attention. "Sebastian, I don't really know what happened between the two of you and it's obvious you have some unresolved feelings for the girl but now is really not the time to do anything about it. Please don't cause a scene-" 

"Sebastian there you are" David suddenly interrupted him. "I've been looking for you all night. There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to?" 

"Really?" He asked his face completely blank. 

"Yes Sebastian this is my fiancée Kathryn Merteuil. Kat this is Sebastian the new photographer Deception hired." 

He wasn't really sure if he should tell David that they knew each other or not. Frankly he was too busy ogling Kathryn to open his mouth. They looked at each other a moment before Kathryn spoke. "Actually Sebastian and I already know each other." 

"You do?" 

"Yes we've known each other since we were children. How are you Sebastian?" 

Her tone was cordial and friendly and completely alien to Sebastian. Still he played along and shrugged casually "I'm fine Kathryn. I see you're doing well." 

"Yes we are" she replied touching David's chest and looking up at him adoringly. Looking over at Jane she smiled "are you two..." 

Jane laughed shortly "god no, I'm Sebastian's assistant, Jane DuPre." 

Sebastian couldn't be sure but he thought he detected a flicker of relief pass through her emerald eyes. "Oh it's nice to meet you Jane." 

Giving Kathryn an appreciative once over she remarked "like wise." 

"Well we better be going" David said ushering her away. "I'll talk to you on Monday Sebastian." 

As soon as David's back was turned Sebastian scowled but his eyes remained on Kathryn who looked back once at him before turning to the guests in front of her. "She really is beautiful Sebastian" Jane remarked. "Normally I would tell you to go for it, especially if you really did care for her but..." 

"But what?" 

"She's OUR bosses fiancée and it doesn't look like he's going to give her up anytime soon. And as much as I hate to say it she looks pretty attached to him as well." 

Shaking his head he argued "she's not trust me, I know Kathryn. She would never go for a pompous ass like Underwood unless...unless she had a reason." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know but I intend to find out." 

"Sebastian" Jane pulled him back to her "you can't just go charging in there making a mess of things. Are you really going to throw your career away for a girl who might not want you anymore?" 

****** 

The painfully obvious answer to that question was yes. For, a half hour after the party started to wind down Sebastian found himself sitting on Kathryn's plush four poster bed, waiting for her to arrive. As the guests started to clear out no one, including Jane had noticed him stumble into her room. He knew Kathryn would eventually show up so he would wait and if she happened to show up with David so be it. 

A little while later she opened the door and walked into her luxurious room completely oblivious to the fact that he was sitting behind her on the bed. Kathryn unzipped her dress and then let the fabric fall to the floor leaving her in only her underwear. Admiringly Sebastian muttered "well it's good to see some things never change." 

At the sound of his voice Kathryn wiped around startled. "Sebastian what the hell are you doing in here?" 

With a smirk he replied "I came to wish the bride to be my congratulations." 

Her eyes still wide in surprise as she hissed "will you please get out of here before David sees you. He's in his room right down the hall." 

"Yeah I was going to ask you" he said sitting up on the bed. "What's that all about?" 

Rolling her eyes Kathryn grabbed her robe and put it on while she explained "I love David very much but we aren't sleeping together." 

Sebastian stared at her a long moment in surprise before he burst out laughing "what?!" 

"Shut up" she whispered. "I haven't taken that step with David yet and I don't intend to until after we're married. Stop laughing!" 

Getting to his feet Sebastian tried to compose himself. "Waiting for marriage? The girl I use to know would give it up at the drop of a hat. What gives?" 

"I've grown up Sebastian, I'm not sixteen anymore. I don't take drugs or screw around" Looking him square in the eye she lamented "I guess you could say I've outgrown certain things." 

Her words hurt but he ignored it and pushed on "is that why you refused to see me that time I visited you?" 

Kathryn flinched "what you and I had is over with. I'm moving on." 

"Yes to David Underwood. Tell me, you don't really intend to marry that prick do you?" 

"That prick is your boss" she volleyed back. "But he won't be for long if he finds out you're in here Sebastian." 

"Kathryn" he sighed reaching for her hand. "Do you really want to get married? Spend your life as just another boring social light? You're much more interesting than that and you know it. What happened to your career?" 

Yanking her hand away and scowled at him as her eyes flashed dangerously. "You're what happened to my career. After what you did to me my reputation was completely ruined. Your brilliant stunt killed my chances at a future." 

"That's a cop out and you know it. Marrying David and falling into this life is just much easier-" 

"How dare you! You have no idea what I've gone through these past years!" 

"And whose fault is that?" Sebastian yelled back "I tried to see you but you sent me away wouldn't take my calls." 

Crossing her arms to her chest she told him coldly "it was too little too late." 

"Meaning what?" 

Stepping closer to him she hissed "you promised me before I left that you would get me out of there, that you would get to me but you didn't! Instead you left me to rot in that hell hole where I waited for you day after day..." 

Softening Sebastian reached out and touched her cheek "I'm sorry Kathryn. I tried to see you, I did! But they wouldn't let me. Maybe I should have tried harder but that's no reason to just forget everything that happened between us." 

"Yes I can, I'm starting a life with David." 

"I'm still in love with you" Sebastian blurted out startling both her and him. 

"I...it doesn't change anything. You had your chance with me and you blew it Sebastian. End of story" 

"Oh like hell it is" he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. Cupping her face Sebastian pulled her into a kiss which Kathryn didn't back down from. At first her fists pressed tightly into his chest but a moment later they relaxed and wrapped around his body pulling him closer. As their tongues clashed up against each other Sebastian pulled off her robe and slid his hands against her bare skin. Kathryn gave out a soft moan before suddenly pushing him away forcefully. As they stared at one another breathlessly he muttered "there's my girl." 

"No, no I am not your girl any more Sebastian. I never was." 

"Just keep telling yourself that Kathryn. Maybe if you say it enough you'll actually start to believe it." 

"Get out before David catches you in here. This never happened." 

"Fine, as you wish" he said bowing elaborately before turning to leave. However before he reached the door he turned back to her "I'm not giving up Kathryn. You told me once upon a time that we were meant to be and I fully intend to prove you right." 

Before she could respond Sebastian left leaving a shell shocked Kathryn to touch her rapidly bruising lips. 

****** 

From his balcony below David watched as Sebastian exited him home and flagged down a taxi. As it drove away he sighed and casually pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a familiar number he waited until a female voice purred on the other end "hello?" 

"It's me, I thought you would like to know that Sebastian just left my fiancée's room." 

"Hmm, interesting. Did you hear anything they said?" 

"Not really, there was just some shouting." Growing suddenly impatient David charged back into his room and hissed into the phone "look I've done everything you've asked. I seduced Kathryn, proposed and even hired that asshole. When do we move forward?" 

"I thought you liked Kathryn?" 

He smiled "I do, which is why this celibacy thing is starting to get to me." 

"Don't worry David part two of our plan is coming up. All you have to do is marry Kathryn and we'll both get what we want. You think you can handle that?" 

Sitting back in his chair suddenly relaxed, David reached for a framed photo of Kathryn and ran a finger down her pretty face. With a grin he replied "of course Jacqueline. I'll talk to you soon." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. Love and Other Complications

Time After Time 

Summary: Kathryn finds avoiding Sebastian is harder than she thought and David and Jacqueline's plan is revealed. 

Chapter 9: Love and Other Complications 

"Grace, can you refill my cup please?" 

At Kathryn's request the frumpy maid quickly hobbled over to do her bidding. As she poured the steaming hot liquid into her cup Kathryn smiled pleasantly but inside she wanted to hiss at the women to move it along. She couldn't stand it when the help took there time and expected her to be grateful in return. Their salary was the only gratitude she needed to show. 

However during the past year she had tried to turn over a new leaf. Once everyone in New York figured out what she was really like it occurred to her she was going to half to try to appear as a changed women. It was easy enough to fool everyone but she actually was trying to do it for real. Maybe if she was less of a selfish, spoiled bitch she would be happier. After she met David and attempted her little experiment it appeared to work. She did feel happy without drugs or meaningless sex. 

Then Sebastian had to show back up complete blind siding her. She heard from her various sources that he was in New York but she hadn't a clue David had hired him to work for Deception. It was an odd coincidence but then again, to her knowledge her fiancée didn't know anything of their history together and she hoped to keep it like that. 

Kathryn was positive she would be able to forget about seeing him until he showed up in her room. Why did he have to kiss her? All it did was bring up a lot of old memories and yes maybe a few feelings. However even if she did feel something for Sebastian it didn't matter because she realized she also didn't trust him. Because of him her life was totaled and that wasn't something she could just forgive. 

"Kathryn? Kathryn?" 

She looked across the table to see that David was trying to get her attention. Smiling softly she said "I'm sorry, what were you talking about?" 

"The wedding photos for the paper. Where were you just now?" 

She shrugged casually "no where in particular." 

David nodded "so how come you never told me you knew Sebastian Valmont?" 

Kathryn's eyes went wide at the sudden change of subject. "I-I don't know, I guess because it never came up. Why?" 

"Nothing it's just...well he has quite the reputation. Were you two ever..." 

"No" she replied quickly. "No nothing like that." 

It was a gigantic lie but a necessary one. There was no need for David to know anything unpleasant about her past. Before he could press the issue the maid came barreling back into the room with a long white box in her arms. "Miss, these just came for you." 

Smiling Kathryn took the box from her and opened it. Inside was a dozen red roses with a diamond bracelet laced around them. Holding it up she smiled over at David "oh my god you shouldn't have!" 

Frowning he told her "I didn't. Who are they from?"  


Reaching for the small white card Kathryn read it to herself: 

_Remember I always get what I want - love Valmont_

Quickly she snapped it shut and looked over to find David staring at her expectantly. "Oh they're just from my Uncle Rory. An early engagement gift." 

David's expression remained blank for a moment so she couldn't be sure if he believed her or not. Finally he broke into a casual smile "well that was nice of him. You'll have to send him a thank you card." 

Staring down at card in her hand Kathryn frowned and crinkled it in the palm of her hand. She was going to kill him for putting her in this position. It was just like Sebastian to pull something like this but it was time she set him straight that this wasn't expectable anymore. 

Looking up at David she forced a smile. "You know, I think I'm going to thank him in person." 

****** 

"That's lovely ladies, just perfect." Sebastian sounded normal and pleasant but his voice was lacking it's typical charm. Bridget and Monique were both beautiful and giving him lots to work with however he just couldn't seem to get him head into his job that day. He contributed his lack of concentration completely to Kathryn who was on his mind since the first moment he spotted her at that party. 

"Sebastian is something wrong?" Bridget purred as she sat up on the large unmade bed. That day they were shooting part of what would be the ad campaign for the new perfume Deception cosmetics was producing. Deception along with a few other companies were owned by David or his father. 

"Sebastian?" 

He looked up to see the two models and most of the crew looked at him curiously. "What?" 

She recoiled at the sound of the harshness in his voice. "Um nothing." 

Rolling his eyes Sebastian sneered "lets just finish this last roll and then get the hell out of here. I've had enough fun for one day." 

As he turned around to fiddle with his camera he noticed Jane give him a quizzical look but he ignored her. He wasn't in any sort of mood to explain himself that morning. Still when he noticed Bridget pouting at the edge of the bed he approached her "what's wrong?" 

Looking up at him with her large doe eyes she asked "are you mad at me?" 

"No" he sighed "it's not you Bridg, my mind is just on something else." 

"What?" 

As if on some bizarre cosmic cue the sound of the heavy loft door opened and then slammed shut. Sebastian looked up to see Kathryn come tearing into the room dressed in a sleek black suit. In her right hand she was clutching the roses and the bracelet he had sent to her. Before he could say a word she said quite loudly "we need to talk." 

He was more than a little caught off guard with her presence yet Sebastian tried to appear cool "Kathryn I'm kind of in the middle of something. We'll talk later." 

As usual Kathryn didn't take kindly to being dismissed. Her eyes narrowed at him as she threw the objects in her hand at him and yelled "now Valmont!" 

The room suddenly went quite as all eyes focused of the two of them. Sebastian stared Kathryn down but she wasn't about to back away from him any time soon. Finally he called out to everyone "okay people that's a wrap for today." 

"But what about that last roll?" Jane asked trying to get his attention away from Kathryn and back on the job. 

"Later" Sebastian barked "Ms. Merteuil and I have some things to discuss." 

"Yeah, okay" she said as she began gathering her things. 

Slowly everyone moved out of the loft all the while muttering about what they had just witnessed between the photographer and the bosses fiancé. When they were alone Sebastian scooped up one of the roses from the floor "so I take it you didn't like my gift?" 

"You son of a bitch do you have any idea what David would have done if he found out you had sent these to me?" 

He shrugged "well I was sort of hoping he would." 

Her eyes still blazing with anger Kathryn approached him. Then in one quick gesture she brought her hand back and hit him hard across the face with a closed fist. Sebastian stumbled back more surprised then hurt. Not backing down an inch Kathryn hissed at him "I'm warning you for the final time Valmont, stop fucking with me!" 

Rubbing his cheek with a semi amused smile he mused "and here I thought you had turned over a new leaf Kathryn. Seems to me you're the same bitch that I know and love." 

"I have changed" she replied none too convincingly. 

"Right" he laughed. 

"Fine believe what you want just so long as you stay away from me from now on, okay?" 

Without waiting for a reply she headed towards the door. Scowling Sebastian called after her "tell me does prince charming know about your past?" 

Slowly she turned to face him "are you threatening me?" 

"That's what I thought. Poor guy doesn't have a clue about you does he? Maybe I should go fill him in." 

Sebastian started towards the phone when Kathryn ran up behind him. "Don't you dare!" 

She attempted to grab the cordless phone from his hand and they struggled with it like two children. "If you're so confident that he loves you why are you worried about him finding out the truth?" 

Tugging she yelled "you'll say anything to get me back. You are so fucking pathetic!" 

With that Sebastian let go of the phone at the same time Kathryn yanked it towards her. She stumbled back onto the bed and looked up to see Sebastian glaring at her hard. "You know you're right, I am. After all the shit we've been through and all the crap you've pulled on me I STILL want you. Worse yet I still love you Kathryn." 

She sighed "no you don't, you're just-" 

"YES I do" he interrupted her. "The thing of it is I've loved you since I was nine years old and that's never changed. No matter how many girls I've slept with or cared about none of them measured up to you. There have been times Kathryn when I've hated you more than any one on earth but I've always loved you more. What you and I have together is passion pure and simple. It's strong and it's intense and you can deny it all you want but it's there. You can also tell me you feel nothing towards me but I know you do." With a sigh he sat down beside her on the bed and continued "however if you really love David and if being with him really makes you happy then I'll let you go. No more games, no more bullshit just say the word." 

Kathryn opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally she leaned in towards him and let her face brush against his. Smiling slightly Sebastian cupped her chin and kissed her mouth softly at first then with more intensity. As they continued to kiss Kathryn told herself to end this before it went too far. She did care about David not to mention her future but one little moving speech by Sebastian and she was ready to take him to bed. 

Still when she felt his grip on her start to tighten she couldn't help herself and instead of pushing him away she pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. Sebastian's hand got lost in her hair while the other one caressed her thigh. Kathryn could feel his hard on pressing against her leg and it was making her all the more anxious to have him inside of her. 

Rising to her knees she took off her black pin stripped jacket, followed by the white camisole underneath. Kathryn then pulled at Sebastian's clothes and he helped her quickly all the while his hands roughly pawed at her. She was aware they could probably do this with their clothes on but she didn't want to do this half way. It had been a long time since they'd been together intimately. 

When they were both naked and her small frame was pressed up against his, Sebastian guided himself inside of her. Kathryn groaned at the intrusion but quickly got use to having him inside her once again. Pinning his wrists to the bed she rode him hard and neither said anything outside of their moaning and groaning. 

Just as he was on the verge of coming Sebastian grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto her back. Kathryn let out a surprised yelp but they didn't break from their rhythm. A few more thrusts and Sebastian came followed soon after by Kathryn. After wards they laid in silence listening to each of breath. Their mutual exhaustion soon gave way to sleep. 

An hour later Kathryn awoke slightly confused. It wasn't until she realized the arm wrapped around her naked body belonged to Sebastian that she sat up quickly. Her sudden movement woke him as well. Looking up at her through groggy eye lids he asked "what's wrong?" 

Sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her she sighed "nothing, I have to get going. I'm suppose to meet David for drinks." 

"Oh" 

"Don't act like that" she ordered him while she started to gather her clothes. "You knew I was engaged. I'm with David Sebastian." 

"I'm aware" he sneered as he sat up and watched her get dressed. It killed him that after what they just shared she still had every intention of running back to her idiot fiancee. Sebastian was beginning to wonder if she would ever give David up and come back to him. 

Running around the bed Kathryn demanded "where's my other shoe?" When Sebastian cleared his throat she turned around to see him holding up her black stiletto heel. "Thanks" she muttered as she sat back down and put it on. Instead of bolting for the door however she buried her head in her hands and muttered "I don't know what I'm doing any more." 

Sebastian snickered "and you use to be so in control." 

Looking up at him she replied solemnly "this isn't funny Sebastian." 

He nodded and caressed her back. "Look you haven't gotten any in awhile so lets just chalk this all up to scratching an itch." 

Kathryn knew he was giving her an out, a way to walk away from him with no hard feelings. Even though she loved him for doing it she couldn't just walk away from him. Touching his face she told him "it was more than that." 

"I was hoping you'd say that" he grinned lacing his fingers in hers. 

Moving in she kissed his cheek and whispered "I still have to go." 

Kathryn got up to leave but Sebastian stopped her grasping her hand. "Do you still love me?" 

She looked back at him, her expression completely unreadable. Kathryn didn't answer him and instead left but instead of being disappointed Sebastian felt a ray of hope. She didn't say no. 

****** 

"Sebastian do you have any idea what you're doing?" Jane demanded the following day after receiving details of his tryst with Kathryn. 

Whirling around in his leather office chair Sebastian glanced over at her uninterestedly "don't be so dramatic Janie, it's just sex." 

Her boot clad foot came out to stop his chair from spinning. "If it was just sex there wouldn't be a problem but you're in love with this girl Valmont and she's married to our boss. Our jobs our on the line so I have every right to be dramatic." 

"So what?" He sighed while playing with Kathryn's diamond bracelet, the one he had given her but she rejected. "You can find another job easily enough, you can quit if you want to." 

Jane's hard expression melted somewhat. "It's not just that Sebastian. I do care about you, god knows why." 

"You're in love with me?" 

"Let's not go over board, I don't even like you half of the time. However I don't want to see what ever emotions you do have get trampled on. I don't really see this ending well for you." 

Smiling Sebastian replied "she didn't say no Jane." 

"She didn't say yes either" she reminded him. 

Before he could rebut the phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Sebastian, it's David" 

Looking over at his assistant he replied loudly "hello David, Jane and I were just talking about you." 

"Oh Christ" she muttered burring her head in her arms. 

David laughed on his end "bitching about the boss, huh?" 

"Something like that" Sebastian snickered. "What can I help you with David?" 

"Well I wanted to see what you're doing tomorrow around two." 

"Nothing, why?" 

"Kathryn and I need some pictures of us taken that will run in the Times, you know the wedding section. I figured you were the perfect person to ask and Kathryn agreed. Can you do it?" 

Could he? Although spending an afternoon watching Kathryn and David cuddle made him want to vomit Sebastian couldn't resist the opportunity to see her again. "Sure David, no problem." 

"Thanks Sebastian, Kat will be so pleased. I'll see you tomorrow." 

As he hung up the phone Jane picked her head up from the desk and looked over at him. "What was that about?" 

"Oh nothing" he shrugged "I'm just going to take some wedding pictures for them." 

"Sebastian!" 

He laughed at her expression "relax, I'll be on my best behavior." 

Jane rolled her eyes "why don't I believe that?" 

Getting up from his chair Sebastian looked out the large office window that had a spectacular view of the city. "You know it is odd that the day after I nail his fiancé David is asking me to take pictures of them. If I didn't know better I would suspect the bastard was taunting me." 

"Stranger things have happened" she told him. "Maybe he's on to you already." 

Sebastian scoffed as he turned around "please. Hell will freeze over before David Underwood out maneuvers me." 

****** 

"Okay a little to the left David" Sebastian explained gesturing with his free hand. "Closer to her, that's perfect." 

Sebastian snapped what felt like the hundredth picture that afternoon. For the past hour and a half he had been photographing David and Kathryn in his apartment of all places. It had been extremely hard to be pleasant as he watched the bafoon put his hands all over the women he loved but he sucked it up. Although he would love to pummel the guy he smiled and snapped away. 

As David wrapped his arms around Kathryn she smiled and suggested "how about one like this?" 

Pulling his camera away from his face Sebastian scowled and the two started making out in front on him. He realized Kathryn was doing this on purpose to torture him, knowing how it ate him up inside. Gritting his teeth Sebastian pretended to take shots of them as he muttered 'that's just great." 

The happy couple pulled away when David's cell phone went off. He took the call quickly then turned back to them "I'm sorry guys I'm going to have to cut this short. You've got enough pictures of us right Valmont?" 

"Yeah, plenty" 

"Great, well why don't you finish up with the bride." Turning to Kathryn he said "sorry about this baby but it's important. I'll see you back at the house tonight." 

"Okay" they kissed a final time before David was out the door. 

Kathryn watched as the door closed behind him then looked back at Sebastian. Grinning slyly she purred "alone at last. How do you want me?" 

Sebastian wasn't sure what she meant by that so he simply said "whatever you want baby." 

"Hmm, I think I want to be a little more comfortable" she said as she faced away from him and slowly unzipped her dress. The material fell to the ground leaving her in only lacy black panties. Turning back to him she placed her hands on her hips seductively "much better." 

He eyed her a moment before chuckling. "You're unbelievable sometimes." 

"Thank you" 

  
"I wasn't sure I meant it as a compliment. Ever since I ran into you again all you've talked about is how much you've changed when it's just a crock of shit." 

Her eyes narrowed "excuse me?" 

"Kathryn you claim to be over the mind games and bullshit but here you are, throwing your relationship with David in my face just because you know it will make me jealous." 

"That's not true!" 

"Of course it is" Sebastian said as he walked past her to go to his bedroom. 

Kathryn followed after him not bothering to put her clothes back on. "How is it my fault if you're jealous?" 

Setting his camera down of the desk he explained "David told me it was your idea for me to take the pictures." 

She flinched in obvious surprise at the news. Sebastian could tell she was considering lying about it but in the end she said with a careless shrug "so? I thought you could use the work." 

He laughed "oh please, you asked him to hire me so you could torment and tempt me at the same time." Grabbing her from around the waist suddenly, Sebastian thrust her body up against him causing her to yelp softly in surprise. "Admit it these little mind games turn you on." 

Slowly a smile broke out across her pretty face as she asked innocently "do you think I would enjoy something like that?" 

"Hmm...the new Kathryn probably not. The old Kathryn, _my_ Kathryn most definitely." 

Smiling she quickly pulled him down for a deep kiss that eventually led to Sebastian kissing her neck. As he worked on her she asked "Sebastian, why did David tell you about me requesting you?" 

"He didn't" he replied without missing a beat. "I just figured as much and got you to admit it." 

Immediately she pushed him away not amused. "You're a bastard." 

Sebastian laughed as he came up behind her and pulled her back to him "yes but you still love me." 

"I never said that" she sighed as he kissed her neck. 

"You never said you didn't" 

He kissed her once more before sliding her panties off. Kathryn grinned as she touched his face and Sebastian noticed the large, glittering rock of her hand. Grabbing it he told her "take this thing off if you want me to fuck you." 

Kathryn didn't like being ordered around especially by Sebastian but she decided against putting up a fight. She took the ring off and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. "Now fuck me" 

A moment later Sebastian was taking her from behind with Kathryn bent over the desk. Gripping her hips he fucked her roughly until she screamed and begged him to make her cum. After they both did an exhausted Sebastian collapsed back in the desk chair while Kathryn fell back onto his lap. Naked she curled up against him and purred contentedly "that was nice." 

"I don't think nice is the word I would use" he laughed as he opened the desk drawer and pulled out a joint. 

He lit it and took a drag off of it before Kathryn pulled it from his hands. Watching her smoke it he commented dryly "so much for turning over a new leaf." 

She laughed "I love you." 

"One hit and you're already spouting romantic declarations" he joked as he fingered her nipple. Growing serious he asked "do you mean it?" 

"Would I say it if I didn't?" 

"Probably" 

Kathryn responded by turning around and kissing him. They were kissing for a long moment before the bedroom door suddenly opened "hey Sebastian I was...oops I..." 

Pulling away quickly Sebastian looked up to see Jane walk in looking embarrassed and flustered. "Jane what are you doing here?" 

"Came to drop off the prints. Sorry I should have knocked." 

"Yeah you should have" he replied with a tight smile "you remember Kathryn." 

"Hey" Kathryn said putting his shirt on. 

"Yes I do, I'm going to go. Sebastian I'll talk to you later" 

She quickly left before he could say anything more. Looking back at him Kathryn commented "that was odd. She seemed a little pissed. Does she like you or something?" 

Sebastian laughed "no not really, she's gay." 

"Oh well that would explain why she was staring at my tits." 

He nodded "yes well she's a little annoyed I'm getting involved with the bosses fiancé. My reputation has been interfering with my career lately and I sort of need this job with David or at least Jane needs it." 

"I see" Kathryn got off his lap and slid her underwear back on. "I suppose this is just another reason we should end this before it goes too far." 

"No Kathryn" he said getting to his feet quickly "it's just a job besides it's not like I need the money." 

"Yeah but you like this job right? I'm just saying maybe, for once, we should think about this before we do anything stupid." Bending down she picked up her ring and put it back on. "I need time Sebastian to think about what I want." 

"Don't you mean who?" 

****** 

"They're together right now" David grumbled as he poured himself a scotch. "Son of a bitch is probably screwing her as we speak." 

Turning her nose up at the idea Jacqueline remained seated on his couch as cool as could be. "Look will you relax, it won't change anything as long as she still marries you." 

Downing his drink he sat down across from her. It always annoyed him how calm she was able to stay, even under such dire circumstances. "You know I would think you'd be a little more upset by this...wait did you hear something?" 

They both remained silent as they looked around the large living room. "No stop being paranoid." 

David sighed "like I was saying you should be more angry. After all your beloved Sebastian is screwing around with someone else." 

Rising from her seat she hissed "of course it makes me angry. The very idea of that little slut with her hands all over him...." Regaining her composure she continued "but it's necessary. The only way I can have Sebastian is for that bitch to be out of the picture for good. That's were you, dear brother, come in." 

"Yes well I'd like to remind you I have an agenda of my own, one you should be concerned with as well. It affects my future as much as yours." 

"I know" she nodded in agreement. "Which is why this plan is perfect. You marry princess Kathryn and not only do you get to finally sleep with her but you get her millions as well." 

  
"Yeah I NEED that money. The company is this close to going under and if it does you and I are both out on the street. It will happen Jacqueline if we don't get Valmont away from her." 

"Stop worrying chicken little" she exclaimed "I'll handle Sebastian. I've handled everything up until now haven't I?" 

David nodded "yes little sister you have. I just hope this grand scheme of yours works, for both our sakes." 

"It will" 

The two siblings continued to yammer on about the details of their plan completely oblivious to the fact that they had an audience. Backing out into the hallway quietly Jane headed out of the apartment as she thought about what to do first with this new information. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. Truth and Consequence

Time After Time 

Summary: Kathryn discovers the truth about David but when she confronts him it doesn't go as planned 

Authors Note: This was only going to be a ten chapter story but I decided to make it eleven so it wouldn't feel as rushed. 

Chapter 10: Truth and Consequence 

"What are you wearing?" 

Kathryn laughed as she cradled the cell phone against her ear. Her caller hadn't even bothered to say hello first before asking such a perverse question. That was how she knew it was Sebastian. "Nothing, I'm in the bathtub." 

"You know it would be cruel to lie to me." 

She brought the phone down towards the soapy bath water and splashed around. "Satisfied?" 

"Not quite, now tell me what are you hands doing?" 

"Sebastian!" She exclaimed with mock annoyance. "Is there a reason for this call outside of your perverted fantasies?" 

"Yes as a matter of fact, I just got your pictures finished. Would you like me to send them over or would you care to pick them up?" 

Kathryn snickered "I suppose I should pick them up before you begin defacing David's picture." 

"What makes you think I would do that?" Sebastian asked as he sat at his desk drawing horns on David's photo. Setting the pen down he waited a beat before asking about the real reason he had called her. "So are you still going to marry him?" 

There was a long break of silence on Kathryn's end. Sebastian would have thought she dropped the phone if he hadn't heard her softly breathing Finally she answered "I'm not sure yet." 

Rolling his eyes he demanded "well don't you think you better make up your mind soon? Your quickie wedding is in a few days." 

"I'm aware Valmont" she replied just as agitated. "However it's not like we're discussing some inconsequential event here. This decision will affect the rest of my life."  
  
"Yeah I know but since you're not a hundred percent sure about it maybe it's not-" 

"Look Sebastian it's my decision and I'll make it in my own time all right?" 

Stabbing his pen through the picture of the happy couple kissing he growled "fine try to get back to me when it's convenient." 

Sebastian didn't bother to say good-bye before slamming the phone down. Tossing his head back he let out a frustrated yell, god why couldn't she just leave that asshole already? Over the past couple weeks they had been seeing each other quite frequently and Kathryn had even admitted she loved him. Still she had also confessed to him that she didn't trust him which hurt but he supposed was justified. 

Still as he picked up a shot of Kathryn he gazed at it longingly and prayed she would choose a future with him over David. Sebastian was about to pick up the phone to apologize to her when his study door opened. "Jacqueline" he choked in surprise as the beautiful girl came into the room. 

"Hello Sebastian" she gave him her typical sly grin. "Surprised to see me? It hasn't been that long." 

His shocked expression gave way to a smile as he got to his feet and embraced his old friend. "It seems like it has been." Giving her a once over he said "you look as gorgeous as ever." 

"Well thank you, I try and it has been far too long since we've seen each other." 

"Yeah" he agreed "when was the last time?" 

"Your aunts" 

Sebastian's smile fell as he recalled that last visit. Walking back to his seat he asked "have I apologized enough for that yet?" 

"Don't worry Sebastian, I forgave you a long time ago." 

Taking a seat across from him she crossed her legs gracefully allowing the hem of her lilac colored dress to move up her tan thighs. Sebastian couldn't help but admire her, he had always thought she was an amazing women. The kind he always wanted or thought he wanted till he got together with Kathryn. "So what are you doing back in town? Last I heard you were working out of London." 

"Yes I was but I just got a new position in New York. Actually it's perfect timing given my brother David's wedding is this weekend." 

Sebastian's mouth fell open in surprise as he exclaimed "David Underwood is your brother?!" 

"Yes" she responded completely calm. "I thought you knew that." 

"Uh no I didn't. You never mentioned..." 

"Well when our parents divorced I took mothers name and he stuck with Underwood. Anyway we're not terribly close since he travels so much for work but of course I wouldn't miss his wedding." Jacqueline's face fell as she continued bitterly "even if it is to Kathryn." 

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief "this is all just very surprising. I mean does Kathryn know?" 

She shrugged "I would assume so. I haven't seen her since the last time I saw you. However I do find it an odd coincidence that she just happened to get involved with my brother." 

"Yes" he agreed as he began to wonder if Kathryn's claim to want to change was really all bullshit. Maybe getting together with David was just another form of pathetic revenge for her. He was going to have to find out and soon. 

"So I heard you're working for David now" Jacqueline interrupted his thoughts. "That must he awkward given your history with Kathryn. How do you feel about the marriage?" 

Sebastian saw no point in confessing their affair to David's sister even if she was an old friend. With a shrug he lied "I'm fine with it, Kathryn and I have our own lives now." 

"Really?" She asked as she scooped up a picture of David that Sebastian had doodled 'asshole' on. "Still have a thing for her? I never thought she deserved you." 

Solemnly Sebastian replied "Kathryn and I are in the past." 

Jacqueline seemed to study him a moment. Getting up from her seat she sat down of the desk in front of him and asked "well if that's true how would you like to go to the wedding with me as my date?" 

His first instinct was to decline. Even if by chance this wedding did happen it would kill Kathryn to see him show up with Jacqueline. However he recalled how flippant she was about marrying David and how she most likely had been keeping his family tree secret so he decided what the hell. "Sure Jacqueline, sounds like fun." 

****** 

After careful consideration Kathryn slid her diamond ring back of her slender finger. It wasn't that she was deciding she would definitely marry David, it was just she planned on deceiving him a little bit longer. If she took the ring off one of the nosey maids was bound to notice and go running to tattle tale on her. So for appearances sake she put it back on but realizing it might not be on for long. 

It was true she did love Sebastian, more so than she would ever love David but she didn't trust him. She knew him and loved him more than just about any other man that had ever been in life including her father but she also was well aware of how much pain he could cause her. She wasn't terribly eager to go back down that rode with him. Kathryn wasn't even that positive she fully forgave him for pulling that stunt on her four years ago. 

The sound of the doorbell woke her from her thoughts. Getting to her feet she walked out into the living room just as Jane walked in from the other side. Kathryn was more than a little surprised to see Sebastian's assistant. The last time they had run into each other she was nude and sitting on Sebastian's lap. "Hello Jane can I help you with something?" 

"Yeah" she replied rather hesitantly. "I have to tell you something that maybe I should have ran by Sebastian first but I wasn't really sure how he would react." Laughing dryly she explained "actually I know how he would react which is why I thought I should tell you first." 

"Ok, what is it?" 

Jane hesitated once again before saying in a sudden rush "you can't marry David." 

"Excuse me? Look I know you're aware Sebastian and I have been seeing each other but that's our business." 

"Yes and normally I would stay out of it believe me. However Sebastian is in love with you and-" 

"Did he send you here?" 

"No! I came to tell you about a conversation I over heard last week between David and his sister. I came to drop of some paper work to him only I heard them talking about his marriage to you." Taking a deep breath she looked over at Kathryn and explained "I don't know how to say this but, um, David's using you for your money." 

"What?" Kathryn said nearly laughing "that's insane! David loves me and besides he's worth millions. Did Sebastian tell you to come over here and tell me this bullshit? Well you can go right back to him and tell him I WILL marry David and none of his stupid games is going to change that!"  


"Kathryn!" She exclaimed "it's the truth. David's companies are all on the verge of bankruptcy, I looked into it. When they go down the family fortune will as well so his sister and him concocted this scheme for him to seduce and marry you so he could get his hands on your money. If you don't believe me you can look into it yourself. Hell you can probably call up his financial advisor and he'll tell you all about their problems." 

Although she didn't want to believe it Kathryn knew she was telling the truth. Over the past year she had overheard David on occasion yelling at his associates about deals that fell through. When ever she asked him about it he always assured her it was nothing. Well obviously it was something if he would go as far as marriage to keep his finances in check. 

Sitting down in one of the plush chairs Kathryn felt like she was about to be sick. How could she of all people be so stupid as to fall for something like this? Yes she had been vulnerable after leaving her 'school' but she was no idiot, no one ever conned her. Guess there was a first time for everything. 

Eventually she looked up to see Jane was still in the room standing awkwardly across from her. Still calm Kathryn asked "why would David bring his sister in on this? I've never even met her." 

Jane's face wrinkled in confusion "that's strange, she made it sound like she knew you well when she was discussing you and Sebastian." Kathryn looked up at her startled and she nodded "yeah they know all about Sebastian and you seeing each other. Apparently sis has a thing for Sebastian and she's planning on getting him when you marry David." 

Rising from her seat Kathryn walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. "I know I've never met David's sister and to my knowledge neither has Sebastian. Did you get her name? David never told me it." 

"Yeah I think it was Jacqueline" 

At the sound of that familiar name Kathryn dropped her glass sending it crashing to the floor in a thousand pieces. Turning back to Jane she repeated "Jacqueline?" 

"Yeah, I take it you know her?" 

All the self control had gone out of Kathryn. Her face twisting in anger she grabbed her coat and yelled "he is fucking dead!" 

"Wait!" Jane said trying to pull her back "I told you because I thought you would handle this more rationally than Sebastian." 

Pushing past the small girl she headed to the door calling out "you thought wrong. When I get my hands on those two they'll wish to god they never crossed me!" 

Jane gave up chasing Kathryn down when the door slammed shut. Scurrying back to her bag she fished out her cell phone quickly and dialed Sebastian's number. Luckily he picked up on the second ring "hello?" 

"Sebastian it's Jane I have to tell you something. I think I just made a huge mistake..." 

****** 

She was out for blood pure and simple. When Kathryn had discovered David's deception she was pissed but to find out that Jacqueline of all people was involved with it as well...he would pay for that. They both would. 

Kathryn wasn't sure where Jacqueline was at the moment but she knew where her fiancée was. They were having the wedding at Mrs. Rosemonds estate in the country and David was there making some last minute preparations. He needed everything to run smoothly in order to get his hands of her millions she thought bitterly. 

As soon as the limo came to a stop out side the mansion Kathryn bolted from it not bothering to wait for the driver to open her door for her. She stamped into the house and demanded from the startled butler to know where Mr. Underwood was. He pointed nervously to the parlor and Kathryn rushed over. Throwing open the doors she found David alone on his phone. When he spotted her he smiled and gestured for her to give him a minute. Kathryn however would have none of that so without a word she strut up to him and hit him hard across the face. 

"What the fuck" David muttered as he stumbled back and dropped his cell phone. 

Kathryn didn't bother to answer and instead started attack him screaming "you money grubbing son of a bitch!" 

Through her flying fists David was able to grab hold of her wrists to stop her. "Calm down Kathryn!" He demanded as he got to his feet still holding her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"What's wrong with me?" She repeated incredulously. "YOU are what's wrong with me! I know everything David!"  


Letting her go his eyes seemed to flicker in surprise as he asked calmly "what are you talking about? You know what?" 

Her fists clenched as she took a step closer to him and hissed "I know you are marrying me for my money. Our whole relationship was just a scheme concocted by you and your slut sister, Jacqueline. She gets Sebastian and you get my money, isn't that how it worked?" 

David's face remained blank towards her accusations. Moving closer to her, his hand reached for Kathryn's face but she swatted it away. "Kathryn, come on that's ridiculous. I have plenty of money why would I marry you for yours? You're right about one thing though, Jacqueline is my sister. I knew about your past with her so I thought it best to not mention it for a little while." 

Shaking her head in disgust Kathryn hissed "you're so full of shit. I know about the companies going under David. I made a few calls on my way here and according to OUR accountant the firm has been in trouble for quite some time. In fact right before we got together is when the trouble started." 

Taking a deep breath he nodded "yes we've been having a little trouble but not anything I couldn't fix. Certainly not something I would get married to solve." 

"Fine go ahead and deny it." Pulling the ring from her finger Kathryn tossed it carelessly across the floor. "This is over with David, the marriage is off." 

Without waiting for his reply she turned for the door but he jumped in front of her suddenly. "You can't just walk out!" 

"Watch me!" 

Once again Kathryn started to leave but David grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. "All right you want the truth I'll give it to you." He led her to the couch and sat her down while Kathryn pushed him away from her. Standing up in front of her David started to pace as he explained "you're right the companies are in some serious trouble and they have been for some time. I mean I tried everything to save them but nothing was working. Finally Jacqueline suggested I marry someone with money and she suggested you. She told me all about your past with her and how you were the reason she lost the Atwitter fellowship so in a way you owed it to us." 

"Oh yeah that's logical" Kathryn huffed. 

"Any way she arranged for us to meet, you remember at that party in Paris? Anyway we dated and I planned to ask you to marry me sooner but I didn't. You know why Kathryn? Because I started to fall for you, and I told Jackie as much. I explained to her that I had to break things off with you but she wouldn't listen to reason. She insisted I continue with the plan or she would tell you it was all a lie." 

"So she blackmailed you?" 

"Yes" David sighed as he kneeled down before her. "Look it might have started out as deception Kathryn but I honestly fell in love with you. I know you love me too or you would never have agreed to marry me. What I did was awful but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" 

Smiling for the first time Kathryn took his hands in hers and leaned forward. Dropping the smile she scowled and then spit in his face. "No way in hell asshole!" 

She immediately got to her feat as David wiped his face. However before she could go two steps he grabbed her once again only this time much more roughly. "I don't think so bitch!" He sneered as he threw her on to the couch. "We aren't through not by a long shot." 

"That's what you think" she said standing up quickly. "I'm out of here!" 

David pushed her down roughly "oh I don't think so, not after you here what I have to tell you." Turning back around he poured himself a scotch while Kathryn gawked at him in shock over his sudden change in demeanor. Strutting back up to her casually he explained "you see the thing is princess you have no choice but to marry me." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

With a cold smile he explained "I had the loveliest little chat with your mother awhile back concerning your fathers will. As it turned out before your father kicked the bucket he made a few changes in his will. One of them was you were not to get a dime from him if you were not married before the age of twenty one. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't your birthday in a few weeks?" 

Kathryn was too stunned to speak for a second. When she did regain her voice she whispered "you're lying." 

"No afraid not. You see unless you marry me this weekend you won't get a cent and your inheritance will automatically go to your mother." 

Looking away she mused out loud "which is why she never told me about it." 

"That would be correct" he replied as he walked over and picked up her ring from the floor. Walking back over to her David forced her to her feet and grabbed her hand. Roughly he pushed it back on her finger sneering "so I guess you'll be taking that stroll down the aisle after all dear." 

Looking down at the glittering rock on her finger Kathryn felt sick. There was no way she could marry David money or no money. Yanking her hand back she pushed him away and hissed "fuck you! I rather be poor for the rest of my life than marry you!" 

"Fine" he called out as she walked away from him. "But I don't think Sebastian will see it the same way." 

Turning around slowly Kathryn demanded "what?" 

David chuckled "come on Kat don't you think I know all about you two? I know you've been screwing him for the past couple of weeks." Walking over to the desk he pulled of a manilla envelop and tossed it to her. Kathryn looked inside to find pictures of her fucking Sebastian in various positions. Shaking his head he continued "you won't even give your own fiancé a blow job but you'll bend over like a whore for that prick." 

Shaking her head she muttered "you've been having us followed?" 

"Oh don't act like the injured party, you're the one who's cheating. Now the question is what will I do with these pictures?" 

Tossing the pictures aside she snickered "ah blackmail, how original." 

"I like to stick to the classics" he remarked. "The way I see it you walk out the door and end this, I'll show these to every tabloid on the eastern sea board. That reputation you've spent years rebuilding will be destroyed beyond repair, you won't get a cent and to top it off I'll make sure your little boyfriend never works again." 

Kathryn flinched "you wouldn't do that. You love me remember?" 

He walked up to her and kissed her roughly. She pushed him off and wiped her mouth off in disgust. "I'll get over it" he laughed "but Sebastian won't when he can't find a job." 

It made Kathryn sick to think this degenerate had any power over her what so ever. The sad truth of the matter was he did and she really had no choice. It wasn't just that she valued her reputation or her money. She did but the idea that Sebastian's career would be ruined because of her gave her really no choice. In a defeated voice she looked away from him and muttered "fine the wedding is on." 

David gave her a smug smile "thought you would see it my way. Now I have some last minute things to take care of so why I do that why don't you go wait for me upstairs in the bedroom. It appears we have some a lot of catching up to do." 

He kissed her cheek but Kathryn moved away completely repulsed. Shaking his head David practically skipped out of the room while he whistled 'here comes the bride'. When the door was closed behind him Kathryn slumped back in her chair sadly. She wanted to cry but she refused to give in to her emotions. The only way to get through this was to completely shut down emotionally. 

Reaching for the phone she dialed Sebastian's number. Kathryn realized she was going to have to break things off with Sebastian and over the phone was the only way to do it. However she ran into a snag when she got his voice mail. With a deep breath she began "Sebastian, it's Kathryn I need to talk to you right away." 

"Then talk" 

Kathryn looked up startled to see Sebastian standing in front of her. "How long have you been here?" 

Taking the phone from her he hung it up and replied "long enough. Jane called me after she talked to you and I rushed over here. Luckily my jag is faster than your limo." 

Getting to her feet she asked "were you listening in the whole time?" 

Sebastian nodded "I was about to confront him when you came charging in. Remind me never to piss you off." 

Kathryn was in no mood for jokes. Walking past him to the bar she poured herself a glass of bourbon and explained "well then I guess you know I'm getting married." Looking over at him she said icily "and you know who's to blame." 

"Jacqueline" he repeated glumly. "I have to say I never saw that one coming." 

"Join the club." 

Taking the drink from her Sebastian forced her to look at him. "You aren't going to marry that pig." 

Kathryn desperately wanted to give in to him and fall into his arms but she wouldn't let herself. Pulling away she charged back over to the chair and picked up the pictures "these say otherwise. I have to marry him Sebastian or my reputation and everything I've tried to rebuild will be for nothing." 

"That's not the only reason. You're doing it because he threatened my career." 

She shrugged "so what if I am?" 

"Kathryn" he sighed pulling her back to him. "Even if David could hurt my job I don't care. I have plenty of money, the only thing I want is you. I won't let you marry him." Before she could respond he pulled her into a kiss. Kathryn didn't bother fighting him and she soon wrapped her arms tightly around him. 

Pulling away she whispered "what the hell are we going to do?" 

Grinning Sebastian took a seat of the couch. "You know it occurs to me you and I have never combined our forces before." 

Kathryn sat down beside him and pulled out a photo of him taking her up against a wall. "Yeah actually I think these pictures prove otherwise." 

"I wasn't talking about sexually" he laughed. "Now you and I have always been great advisories in the past. Just think of all the ways we tortured each other." 

"Do you have a point Valmont?" 

"Just think of how powerful we could be if we used our respective talents against someone other than ourselves. We could make a good team." 

Kathryn smiled wickedly "you have a plan don't you?" 

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Sebastian wrapped an arm around her pulling her close "you and I are going to take a little trip before your big day." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	11. Having Your Cake and Eating It Too

Time After Time 

Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian turn the tables on Jacqueline and David 

Authors Note: Sorry about how long it took to update this. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

Chapter 11: Having Your Cake and Eating It Too 

"Congratulations" Kathryn laughed while collapsing on top of Sebastian "I think we've just officially joined the mile high club." 

He snickered "I'm already a member baby." 

Pulling away from him she scowled "why doesn't that surprise me." 

Sebastian only smiled as he ran his hand down her bare back. Leaning forward he kissed her gently on the mouth before whispering to her "but you're the only one who counted." 

"Yeah, yeah" she told him as she got up from his lap and put her dress back on. As she did one of the stewardesses came in and then walked out quickly when she saw Sebastian still half dressed. Rolling her eyes Kathryn called out to her "it's all right Judy." 

Smiling tentatively the women averted her eyes from Sebastian and asked "is there anything I can get you ma'am?" 

"Bring us a bottle of champagne and ask the pilot when we'll be landing." 

She nodded her head in agreement before scurrying away. Watching her leave Sebastian asked "she doesn't mind taking orders from her boss's girlfriend?" 

"Fiancé" she corrected him. "Anyway David gave me full permission to use his private plane whenever I wanted." 

"Some thing tells me he won't after today." 

They both shared wicked smiles as Kathryn laughed and once again straddled his lap. "Everything so far is going according to plan." 

"My plan" he reminded her as he slid his hand around the back of her neck. 

"Yes you're so smart" she whispered while pulling him into a kiss. 

They were interrupted a few moments later by the stewardess who was clearing her throat. Turning her head around Kathryn scowled at her before yanking the bottle of champagne from her hands. "Thank you" she told her with a fake smile. "Now get lost." 

Judy started to leave but turned around before exiting "ma'am the pilot said that we will be landing in New York in a half an hour." 

Sebastian took the bottle and poured them each a glass of champagne. Handing her a glass he said "we should probably make a toast, I think it's appropriate, don't you?" 

"To our victory and to Jacqueline and David, who will never see it coming." 

****** 

"Hey big brother, all ready for your big day?" 

David turned at the sound of his sister's voice. Dressed in a lavender low cut dress she walked up behind him and gave him a hug. He returned it but was still feeling more than a bit antsy. "You look nice David." Pulling away from him she noticed the look on his face and asked "what's wrong?" 

Moving away from her he turned back to his reflection in the floor length mirror making sure his tux was in order. When he ignored her question Jacqueline rolled her eyes. He had been doing this ever since they were kids. When ever he didn't want to answer to somebody he simply just ignored them. More often than not he did it after he did something wrong. Crossing her arms to her chest she demanded "what did you do?" 

"Nothing" he sighed fixing his bow tie. "Nothing to worry about anyway." 

"David tell me!"  


"All right, all right keep your voice down." Making sure the door was safely closed behind them he turned back to her and said "Kathryn knows about the plan." 

"WHAT!" she bellowed "she knows? How the hell did she find out?!" 

"Will you keep your voice down" he hissed at her. "I have no fucking idea how she found out! All I know is she showed up at the house ready to tear me a new one but it's okay." 

"It's okay? Are you high? Do you have any idea what she could do-" 

Resting a calming hand on her shoulder he said "I took care of it sis." 

"How?" she asked suspiciously. 

David shrugged "I told her about how her mother will pull her trust if she doesn't get married and that if she doesn't want to be penniless she'll marry me. Being the princess that she is she of course agreed." 

Shaking her head at him Jacqueline countered "she could still tell Sebastian." 

"Doubt it" he snickered. "I told her I would make sure Sebastian never worked again if she tried to go against me. You know if I didn't know better I would think she actually cared about him. Maybe even more than you." 

"Please" she huffed as she collapsed back in a chair. "The only thing Kathryn cares about is Kathryn. I'm the one who's putting everything on the line to have him and anyway-" 

She was interrupted when one of David's assistance popped his head into the room and said "Mr. Underwood the London Times is on the phone. They say it's very urgent." 

"Tell them I'll call them back tomorrow, Christ this is my wedding day!" 

The man quickly rushed out and Jacqueline asked "what's that all about? Why is London calling?" 

"I don't know" he shrugged "they've been calling all day, probably want a statement about the wedding, who cares? Anyway, like I was saying I have Kathryn totally in line." 

"Right" Jacqueline said still not convinced "so where is your little bride to be anyway?" 

"Probably in her room getting ready." 

"You don't know?" 

Looking away from her he said "well I haven't really seen her since we had our confrontation. She told Elton she had to make a quick trip out of town to pick something up for the wedding. She took one of the planes so she should be back" noticing his sisters appalled look he asked "what?" 

"You just let her leave?"  


"Yeah, what's the big deal? She's using my plane so it's not like she's running away anywhere." 

Shaking her head Jacqueline sighed "yeah that's what you think. Why would you allow her to leave and send Sebastian away on that assignment at the same time?" 

Slowly David turned to her and asked "what assignment?" 

The color seemed to drain out of her face as she said "the shoot you sent him on for Deception. He left the other day and said he would be back before the weddingthere is no assignment?" 

They both stared at each other for a long moment before they simultaneously yelled out "FUCK!" 

"No way" David said as he stared to pace. "There's no way they would run off together." 

"Then where are they?" 

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" David rushed out of the room with Jacqueline following behind him. He charged down the hall and threw Kathryn's door open only to find the room empty. "Dammit!" 

"No" she said shaking her head "they have to be here. You said it yourself, she took the plane and she knew you could find it if you had to." 

"Okay you're right. Look I'm going to see if I can get in touch with the pilot, go see if either of them have shown up yet." 

Nodding Jacqueline left him and headed out back where the wedding was suppose to take place in only a few minutes. The guests were all arriving and swarming around the Rosemond property. As she weaved through the crowd she asked a few people if they had seen Sebastian. She didn't ask about Kathryn because she knew it would only get the gossip hounds going. 

After checking every inch of the party and looking all over the house Jacqueline sighed in defeat. However she still had a little hope left so she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sebastian's cell. The phone rang and rang but no one answered. "Come on Sebastian pick up." 

"Is there something you need to tell me Jack?" 

Wiping around at the sound of his voice she was shocked to see Sebastian standing right in front of her. "Sebastian I, I though you weren't going to make it." 

At first it was nearly impossible to tell what he was thinking because his face was blank. However to her delight a smile formed over his lips as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek "I wouldn't miss it. You look amazing Jacqueline." 

"Thanks Sebastian." 

"Why didn't you think I would show?" 

She considered lying to him but she decided to tell him what she knew, or at least part of it. "David told me that there was no assignment. He can't find Kathryn either so we thought maybe the two of you ran off together." 

To Jacqueline's great astonishment Sebastian started to laugh. "You thought I ran off with Kathryn? Well I don't know where she went but I was not with Kathryn Merteuil. However I did lie to you about the assignment, I'm sorry about that." 

Curiously she asked "where did you go." 

A strange mysterious smile appeared on his face as he told her "it's a surprise. Now come on lets get a seat. Don't want to miss the show do you?" 

****** 

"What do you mean her plane landed at JFK an hour ago?" David bellowed into the phone. "We're suppose to be getting married in ten minutes but my fiancee is nowhere to be found. Where is she?!"  


There was a long pause on the pilots side before he tentatively answered "I'm not sure sir. She didn't clear her schedule with me. Maybe you should-" 

"Don't tell me what to do you useless prick!" Without another word David slammed the phone down then chucked it across the room. "Son of a bitch! Where are you Kathryn?" 

He didn't need this now, he really didn't. Most of Manhattan and Long Island was out onside waiting to witness him marry the debutante de jour, only she was nowhere to be found. Hell for all he knew she had taken off with Sebastian somewhere making it so he would never get his hands on her money. 

Glancing back down at his watch David realized he was running out of time and his guests were probably getting anxious. Since he hadn't heard back from Jacqueline in the past twenty minutes he took that as a sign that maybe she had located Valmont. Picking up his cell phone he started to dial his sisters cell when he heard the wedding march coming from outside. 

"What the fuck?" He muttered following the music to the back where the guests were gathered. Sure enough everyone was sitting waiting for the ceremony to start. David started to charge up to the band to order them to stop playing when he stopped in his tracks. Standing at the head of the crowd next to the priest was Kathryn, dressed in a elegant sheath dress that was not her wedding gown. 

David watched dumbstruck as she whispered something in the band leaders ear and he immediately stopped playing. Walking back to the front she called out "can I have everyone's attention please?" 

The murmuring from the crowd ceased at the sound of her voice. With a small smile she said "thank you. Um, I know you were all expecting a wedding today but I'm afraid that's not going to happen." 

Once again there was a low rumble throughout the crowd as Kathryn stood sadly at the front. Shaking his head David had decided he had enough. He stalked up to her and took her by the arm gently but firmly and hissed in her ear "what do you think you're doing?" When he looked out over the crowd and noticed a few curious eyes watching him he smiled at her and said loudly "Kathryn you don't mean that. Of course we're getting married today." 

Yanking away from him she said "no I can't marry you David. Not after...not after I found out the truth about you." 

His eyes narrowed at her as he watched tears form in her eyes. David knew they were fake and she was up to something but he wasn't sure what. Would she really tell everyone about his plan to take her inheritance? He doubted she was that stupid. Looking out into the crowd his eyes fell upon Tiffani who was watching the proceeding with an amused smile while his sister who sat next to Sebastian looking every bit as worried as he felt. "Kathryn" he whispered in her ear "what are you talking about? I haven't done anything." 

"Oh yeah?" She countered loudly "I know you're having an affair. I've seen the pictures!" 

For some reason he almost started to laugh. This was her plan, to claim he had an affair? No one would believe that especially not without any proof. Besides he had his own proof of her affair with Valmont. Still David played along and told her sincerely "that's ridiculous. Kathryn I am not having an affair and I have no idea what pictures you are talking about." 

"Liar!" She screamed through tears before smacking him hard across the face. "God David it's one thing to cheat on me with some common tramp but your own sister? That's disgusting!" 

"WHAT?!" Both Underwood siblings yelled out while the crowd let out a collective gasp. 

Standing up quickly Jacqueline called to her from the second row "what the hell are you talking about? I would never...with my own brother! Are you crazy?" 

"I'm most certainly not! How do you explain this David?" She screamed as she produced a folded up newspaper. 

Yanking it from her hand David opened the latest issue of The Sun, one of England's most popular tabloids to find in full color pictures of him not just kissing Jacqueline but practically making out with his own sister in the street. The headline read "Mogul Underwood Keeps It All In the Family!" As he looked down at the cover he suddenly realized why he had been getting so many urgent calls from London. 

Pulling it back Kathryn held it up to Jacqueline and screamed "explain this to me!" 

Once again the crowd went into a tizzy and they all began to snicker and talk among themselves. Not one to stand being humiliated Jacqueline got up from her seat quickly after Sebastian recoiled from her in disgust. Charging up to Kathryn to grabbed the paper and screamed at her "this is all lies! You did this didn't you?" 

"Me? How could you blame your families perversions on me?" Suddenly Kathryn began to cry loudly "on my wedding day!" 

David watched in disgust as Kathryn broke down in sobs. Everyone in the crowd looked on at her sympathetically while Sebastian rose from his seat and put his arm around her. "It's okay Kathryn" he told her as she cried into his chest. Looking up at Jacqueline he hissed "how could you...with him?"  


"I didn't! Sebastian you have to believe me!" 

"She's making it all up" David growled "and you are probably in on it with her Valmont! You and this little whore our out to ruin me!" 

Pulling away from Sebastian she whispered to David "how can you talk to me that way? I thought you loved me!" 

Then before anyone could say anything more Kathryn ran down the isle and into the house. Turning back to the siblings Sebastian sneered "I hope you two will be very happy together." 

As she watched him run after Kathryn, Jacqueline muttered "it's all over now." 

"Oh I don't think so." 

****** 

"Kathryn are you all right?" Sebastian asked concerned as he entered the house to find Kathryn in the study with her back to him. 

He came up behind her and she immediately collapsed into his chest making him wonder if she really was crying. "Seriously are you ok?" 

It took Sebastian a moment to realize that her sobs were actually laughter. Looking up at him with a smirk on her face she replied "oh I'm better than ok." 

Laughing in caressed her hair "you almost had me even fooled. I nearly fucking lost it when you called out 'on my wedding day' and started crying." 

"Yeah you should have seen your dates face when she saw the pictures! Where did you get them from anyway?" 

Sebastian only smiled mischievously before pulling her into a kiss. Kathryn eagerly returned it wrapping her arms around him as their coupling became more urgent. 

A minute later they were suddenly interrupted when the door opened and David came tearing into the room with Jacqueline tailing him. Before they could demand what he was doing David pulled Sebastian from Kathryn and punched him hard in the face. Stumbling back Sebastian looked up at him and muttered "cheap shot Underwood." 

"Well I figured use would be use to cheep, after all you're fucking Kathryn." 

Sebastian immediately got to his feet and quickly tackled David. The two wrestled around on the ground pounding one another as Kathryn and Jacqueline looked on. "David stop" his sister called out. "This isn't solving anything." 

Standing up Sebastian sneered "you better do what sis says David, oh wait I'm sorry I mean your lover."  
With a loud yell David charged at him once again knocking him into a table and breaking a lamp and some picture frames. The got in a few more punches before Kathryn jumped in the middle "okay enough, game over." 

Sebastian tried to go after him again but she held him back and he relented. "How nice Valmont" David laughed "she has you wiped already." 

"Fuck you David, you always were such a poor loser!" Kathryn yelled. 

"Loser?" He laughed "sweetheart look in the mirror. You're the one who lost your inheritance. You might have embarrassed us up there and gotten out of our marriage but it's going to leave you penniless." 

"Yeah in a few weeks you'll be trading in Barney's for Kmart Kat. Hey maybe you two could even get jobs there" Jacqueline suggested with a laugh. 

Smiling calmly Kathryn took a seat on Sebastian's lap and told them "oh I wouldn't count on that if I were you." 

Crossing his arms to his chest David challenged "oh really? Well you have less than two weeks Kathryn and unless of course you plan on getting Sebastian to say I do which, lets face it, is pretty laughable." 

Holding up his hand that sported a gold wedding band Sebastian said "ha, ha." 

David's mouth fell and Jacqueline's face paled as she spat "you two got married?" 

"Yes we did" Kathryn smiled as she showed her the ring on her finger. Staring at the two of them wearing matching dumbstruck faces she asked "well aren't you going to congratulate us?" 

"When did this happen?" David demanded. 

"When we were in London making sure The Sun got all that dirt on you two. Oh thanks again for the use of your plane David, it was a big help" Sebastian laughed. 

"You son of a bitch!" David screamed before running at Sebastian and trying to choke him. 

Kathryn was trying to pull him off when the study door flew open again only this time it was several cops followed by two men in suits. Three of the cops grabbed David who started to scream "what the hell? Get off me, do you know who I am?" 

"As a matter of fact we do Mr. Underwood" said the balding man in a gray suit. "I'm agent Gibbs and this is my partner agent Mahoney. We've been waiting a long time for this." 

"For what?" Jacqueline demanded "what the hell do you want with my brother?" 

"Well for the past two years we've been investigating your brother for tax evasion and embezzlement. However we haven't been able to prove it until some of his 'books' and receipts appeared on our desk a few days ago." 

Struggling as the two uniformed police officers put a pair of cuffs on him David yelled "this is ridiculous! You can't prove anything." 

Agent Mahoney laughed "yeah I wouldn't bet on it kid. We generally don't waste our time arresting innocent people." 

Turning back to Kathryn and Sebastian who were watching the seen in amusement Jacqueline yelled "you did this didn't you? So help me I'm going to make you two pay! And you" she said turning on the federal agents in front of her "I'm calling our lawyer!" 

"Yeah honey before you do that you might want to know something" agent Gibbs informed her. "One of the people he's been swindling these past couple of years is you." 

"What?" 

"He's lying Jack" David told her "don't listen to him." 

"Sorry Ms. Bennington but it's the truth. If it wasn't for your loving brother over here you would have had a nice trust fund still in tact but as it stands as of today your bank account is at about $5." 

"Oh my god" she whispered. Turning to her brother in pure furry she started to hit him "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Suddenly she attacked him hitting him hard as he yelped in protest. 

"Okay get them out of here!" Agent Mahoney yelled as the officers pulled him out the door with a pissed off Jacqueline following. 

Turning to Kathryn agent Gibb smiled "I would like to thank you once again Ms. Merteuil for your help. If you hadn't helped us locate Mr. Underwood's hidden bank accounts he might never have been brought to justice." 

Smiling Kathryn told him "actually it's Mrs. Valmont now and trust me the pleasure was all mine. I hope you enjoy your new raise agent Gibb." 

"I plan on it. You folks have a nice day." 

As he left Kathryn relaxed against Sebastian's chest as they listened to Jacqueline outside the door yelling at her brother. "You know I really thought those two kids would make it" he sighed. 

****** 

"Sebastian and I got married" Kathryn announced two weeks later to the stunned crowd at her twenty first birthday party. Since they got married they had kept it to themselves and of course the now incarcerated David. They wanted to wait a little while after all Kathryn was supposedly suppose to me in mourning over her relationship with David. For appearances sake they kept mum plus Kathryn wanted to wait until her mother thought she had won before springing on her that she hadn't. 

For a long moment the room was filled with a stunned silence. However it was broken by Helen Rosemond when she exclaimed "oh this is the best news I've heard in a long time!" 

As she went and gave Kathryn a hug she was soon surrounded by well wishers. Sebastian stood nearby admiring his wife as she gave the details to her adoring public. She told everyone it was very last minute and that she always knew Sebastian was the one for her yada, yada, yada. 

Looking towards the back of the Rosemonds large ball room Kathryn noticed her mother scowling at her. With her face pinched in determination she charged up to the crowd obviously ready to make trouble. However Kathryn headed her off by quickly walking up to her and pulling her into a hug. With a phony smile she whispered in her mothers ear "be happy for me mother or I'll make sure you'll never get a cent." 

Tiffani pulled away from her daughter wearing an equally phony smile "congratulations Kathryn, I hope you and Sebastian will be very happy together. By the way it was so clever of you to make your announcement right on your birthday." 

"I thought so" she agreed before leaving her to join her husband who was talking to Jane. Wrapping an arm around his waist she said "that went better than I thought." 

"Well it is your birthday" he said kissing the top on her head. "It's not like anyone would dare say anything against you on _your_ day." 

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm sure they are all making snide comments behind you back" Jane offered. 

"I'm sure they are" Kathryn sighed. "By the way thanks again for telling us about Jacqueline in David. If you hadn't I might be married to the asshole right now." 

"No problem, I'm just sorry I missed your almost wedding. What ever happened to Jacqueline anyway?" 

Sebastian shrugged "apparently she's in hiding, probably trying to figure out a way to get back at her brother for stealing all her money." 

"Such a shame" Kathryn said with mock sympathy.  


"Yes it is" Sebastian agreed as he started kissing her neck. Rolling her eyes Jane left the two to themselves. 

However they were once again interrupted this time by Sebastian's aunt. "There you two are" she gushed. 

"Yes here we are" he replied trying to hide his annoyance. 

"Seeing the two of you together after all these years makes me so happy. I knew from the first time you laid eyes on each other when you were little kids that you would be together so I've decided to give you a wedding gift." 

Kathryn's eyes lit up but she feigned modesty "oh, you don't have to get us any thing." 

"Nonsense of course I do. You see I've been spending more and more time abroad and haven't spent much time at the estate. It's empty so often I was thinking of getting rid of it but I would really like it to stay in the family. I think your marriage in the perfect time to pass it down so I'm giving you the house." 

"Oh my god aunt Helen" Sebastian said honestly surprised "are you sure?" 

"Of course" she said hugging her nephew. "I just hope the two of you are happy here." 

"Thank you Mrs. Rosemond" Kathryn said embracing her. 

"Here you go" she said handing them over the keys. "I'll be heading back to Paris tonight so it's all yours, enjoy." 

When she walked away Sebastian laughed "guess that solves the problem of where we were going to live." 

"Guess so" Kathryn replied before pulling him down for a kiss. Breaking away momentarily she whispered "what do you say we get out of here and try out some of the upstairs bedrooms?" 

"Sounds like a plan but first there is something we have to go do." 

******

"What the hell are we doing here Sebastian?" Looking around the smelly stables in disdain Kathryn was trying to figure out why coming out here was so damn important. Sebastian had left her a moment and when he returned he was leading two horses. Upon seeing them she said "oh no, not in this outfit." 

"Don't be a pussy" he told her as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards a black stallion. "Come on get up." 

"Why? It's cold and dark and I'm not dressed for riding" she complained. 

"This is suppose to be romantic. Quit ruining it" he ordered as he got on his own horse. When Kathryn looked at him doubtfully he challenged "what has princess Kathryn forgotten how to ride or is that stick jammed too far up your ass for you to have fun anymore?"  


"Fuck you" she hissed as she quickly threw her leg over the horse and rode out of the stables. 

"That's my girl" Sebastian laughed as he followed after her. 

Kathryn rode quickly before he finally caught up with her. As they slowed down to an easy gallop she told him "I still don't see why we're doing this." 

"Think about the first time we met" he sighed. 

She laughed "oh yes our riding adventure where you got us lost. How could I forget. I guess this is sort of romantic of you." 

"Yes it is" 

"God you are whipped!" 

Shaking his head he told her "you know it's comforting to know that in the past thirteen years you haven't changed at all. You're still a little bitch." 

"Yeah and I probably still will be in another thirteen." 

"You still think we'll be together in another thirteen years?" 

Sebastian was expecting another one of her nasty quips so he was genuinely surprised when she turned to him and replied in all sincerity "yeah I do." Stopping her horse she waited until he did the same before reaching out and pulling his face towards hers. They kissed for a long moment before Kathryn pulled away with a small smile. However it soon changed to a look of confusion when she looked around the dark and asked him "Sebastian where are we?" 

"Um, I'm not sure." 

~~** THE END **~~ 


End file.
